


The Spirit of Discovery

by Sir_Shine



Series: Etrian Odyssey: Spirit [3]
Category: Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Spoilers for EO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 63,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Shine/pseuds/Sir_Shine
Summary: Just after conquering the Yggdrasil Labyrinth of High Lagaard, Prince Zahra embarks on a new expedition to seek out the Deep City under the Yggdrasil Tree in Armoroad. A new adventure is beginning! One with many new faces, and many new dangers...
Series: Etrian Odyssey: Spirit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410526
Comments: 72
Kudos: 8





	1. Guild Marlin: Members

  
**Name: Zahra**   
**Age: 19**   
**Class: Sovereign**

  
**Name: Yusha**   
**Age: 23**   
**Class: Hoplite**

  
**Name: Alexandra**   
**Age: 15**   
**Class: Buccaneer**

  
**Name: Ed**   
**Age: 33**   
**Class: Gladiator**

  
**Name: Breaker**   
**Age: 44**   
**Class: Arbalist**   
  


  
**Name: Fai**   
**Age: 20**   
**Class: Monk**

  
**Name: Skunk**   
**Age: 18**   
**Class: Wildling**

  
**Name: Libra**   
**Age: 22**   
**Class: Zodiac**

  
**Name: Mimi**   
**Age: 18**   
**Class: Farmer**

  
**Class: Saki**   
**Age: 13**   
**Class: Ninja**


	2. A Stormy Adventure Begins

#### Armoroad

Hie thee to the ocean city… To the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. A journey to the blue depths… To conquer the shadows of night. Though you know not what this mean, you go towards Armoroad. A stormy adventure begins.

I’m… sorry?

Just an old explorers’ poem in these parts.

I see. It seems you’ve truly taken in the local culture during your time here.

Yeah, you left me here for six months while you were off hanging out with Zaine.

And I missed you the entire time. I assure you.

Right…

So where is it we are headed?

To the northern docks. Those guys should be meeting with us there.

Right then. Lead on.

#### Inver Port

All right, they _should_ be here, but…

Do you not see their ship?

I don’t… Hold on, I’ll check with the harbormaster.

Take your time.

…

_*As Zahra waits, a pair of women walk by.*_

_*One gives Zahra the stink eye.*_

Can I… help you?

You can help me by gettin’ outta my _face!_

…I see.

The hell’s that reaction suppose to–

Skunk, we don’t got time for this. Let’s go.

…You got off lucky this time.

_Punk!_

I shall count my lucky stars then.

Zahra!

You’re back. Did you manage to find them?

…

We might have a problem.

#### Butterfly Bistro

Okay they should be…

Wait, that’s them back there!

Excellent. Let’s talk to them.

_*A pair of gruff-looking men stand near the back of the bar.*_

I take it one of you gentlemen is the captain of the Azure Avengers?

Not one of us.

Pardon?

Back there.

_*The man tilts his head back, towards a girl sitting behind the imposing pair. She shivers as Zahra casts his gaze on her.*_

O-Oh…

My… mistake then.

Y-Yeah! It is your mistake! M-Maybe you need to learn… s-some respect!

_*Sigh*_ I’m beginning to sense a pattern in my interactions with the locals so far…

What was that!? Th-That’s it I’ll show you! Ed, go ahead and–

Wait! Wait wait wait! Alex, he’s with me!

Huh? Yusha?

He’s the er… person I came representing.

Why didn’t he just tell us he was with you?

He has a habit of messing with people to see their reactions.

To gauge their character, she means.

I meant what I said.

Also I… talked to the harbormaster…

…

I guess you’ve heard then.

Yeah… I’m sorry…

So, to recap, after sending my retainer here to track down the renowned Azure Avengers. In the time since she left you all to escort me here, the entire crew was wiped out by some sea monster. Is that all right?

We just said that, yeah.

But why is Alex captain now?

Captain Holmes passed his title onto her before telling us to make sure she made it off safe.

I didn’t _need_ to be dragged off! I could’ve helped! If I had been there–!

You would’ve been killed.

Hey, I get the kid’s spirit. I would’ve loved to have stuck around and fought that beast! 

_Eh-hm._ If I may.

From what my retainer has told me, the captain did agree to my proposal before his unfortunate passing.

He did. So?

So, I’d like to ask if the Azure Avengers will still hold up to their end of our arrangement.

Wait, what are you saying? Don’t tell me we’re still going through with this! It was one thing when we had an entire crew of people to help, but with just three of them left… 

Three members of the world’s most renowned pirate-hunting crew, as well as a skilled prince and his retainer is still a very good start. I’ll ask again, is our deal still on, Captain? 

__ _*Alex’s eyes shift to her two remaining crewmates.*_

It’s up to you.

Personally, I’m all for it. Sounds like a good excuse to cave some heads in!

…

Okay.

The Azure Avengers will help you explore Yggdrasil.


	3. Marlin Guild

#### Explorers Guild

Hello, newcomers. You’re standing in the one and only Explorers Guild in the ocean city of Armoroad.

I don’t like the way he’s calling us newcomers. Let me beat him up.

Stop acting childish.

Hey, no fighting you two.

Erm, yes. Greetings sir.

I’m here to supervise all the explorers who find themselves in our fair burg. Now, let’s get to it. First, write your guild name on the space provided on the certificate. Think hard, because that name may be known someday across the seven seas. It all depends on you.

Why do I feel like he does this whole spiel for everyone who signs up?

He probably does.

Shall I call us Azure Guild since we are made from the remaining Azure Avengers?

U-Um…

No, this guild is a separate matter from our crew. Pick a different name.

Y-Yeah…

Very well then… Yusha, you pick.

Huh? Me?

You’re better at this sort of thing than I am.

Since when? Ugh… fine. Maybe…

…Marlin?

Like the fish?

Sorry, if it’s bad we can–

No! I think it’s good. Let’s go with it.

Marlin, huh…? An odd name, but I like it. All right, looks like you’re ready to go. Your next stop should be the Senatus to introduce yourself.

One last thing. Is there anything else you can tell us about the Labyrinth? Has there been a large number of explorers coming into town as of late?

Oy, the stream of fools chasing the Yggdrasil legend never ends lately.

Is he calling us fools now!?

E-Ed, let it go!

Even experienced warriors get swallowed up by that Labyrinth every day… If you’ve come here as weekend warriors, I’ll be straight with you: hit the beach instead.

No need to worry about that. I trust the people I have selected.

_*Alex wears an uncertain expression as she fills out the guild registration paperwork.*_

#### Via Senatus

You’re outsiders, aren’t you? Let me guess. You were drawn here by the rumors of the Labyrinth.

Wow, what an inspired guess.

Yusha, be nice…!

I believe what my retainer is _trying_ to say is thank you for having us.

Then you’d best remember this: You stand in an assembly hall of the Senatus, Armoroad’s government. And I am she who wields the Senatus’ authority to manage explorers such as yourselves. This is where so-called explorers’ skills are tested to sort the true warriors from the cowards. If you want to be recognized as true Armoroad explorers, accept the mission I issue you now.

Still not a fan of how we’re being talked to like we’re newbies.

Deal with it.

#### Yggdrasil 1st Floor

Are we almost done here?

Please, be patient. I feel like I’m babysitting a child. We’re done when we’re finish mapping out the first floor.

_Tch_ … Don’t get why the guard didn’t accept what I gave him.

What you handed him was a piece of paper with a bunch of random lines on it and the words “a bunch of weak monsters” written on it.

Yeah, and so far it looks like it was an accurate map to me! This place is a bunch of dead ends guarded by weak monsters.

Ed, Breaker, would you two please stop–

_Sqeeeg…!_

H-Huh?

A monster. Looks like it’s been caught in a trap.

Looks like it’s just a babe.

_*Alex can’t help but look at the poor monster with pity in her eyes.*_

It would be best if we killed it. No sense in letting it grow up to hurt any explorers.

…But it hasn’t done anything wrong yet, right?

…No, I suspect it hasn’t.

I… I think we should free it.

I disagree, but you are the captain.

Doesn’t suit me picking a fight with something that can’t defend itself anyway.

Keep it still, I’ll start undoing the trap.

O-Okay…

_*From a short distance away, Zahra and Yusha observe their new companions.*_

…Zahra are you sure about this? This isn’t exactly the team of badass pirate hunters we thought we’d have aiding us.

It is a setback, I will admit, but I don’t believe we should give up so easily. Tell me a bit about the remaining members. You were in contact with them until coming to get me after all. 

Ed there is a gladiator, as I’m sure you can tell. Apparently he met Captain Holmes after getting into a drunken fistfight with him, which afterwards they became friends. He decided to join up with the crew since it sounded like he’d get the chance to fight strong opponents.

Your standard fight-loving warrior.

You shouldn’t generalize people like that.

Am I wrong?

I… I guess it’s not _un_ true…

And Breaker?

Apparently he and Captain Holmes go way back. Before the Azure Avengers, he worked as a mercenary. The raw power of the crossbow he carries around gave him the nickname Breaker. No clue what his real name is, apparently no one else on the crew other than Holmes knew either. 

I see. That was actually more detailed than I was expecting.

You left me with them for six months.

As you keep reminding me. What about this new captain? Alex, correct?

Alexandra, yes. I… I know she, er…

Okay, I don’t know much about her circumstances, or why a little girl like her joined the Azure Avengers. Let alone why she was made captain. If I had to guess… maybe it was just because the captain had no other choice with the rest of his crew being slaughtered?

No, that’s not it. Ed and Breaker seem loyal to her. They wouldn’t have this level of dedication if the captain didn’t truly wish for her to be his heir.

If you say so.

Still, from what you’ve told me these fellows seem skilled. I think we may be able to get by without too many problems.

…There is one problem I can think of.

Hm?

All the Azure Avengers’ healers and magic users were killed. So…

Ah, right. We’ll have to find some people who fit the bill.

…How long has it been since your last checkup?

Six months, right before I first came here. I _wanted_ to see Zaine again to get another before coming here, but you were in too big a hurry to get here for me to even get into High Lagaard. 

Ah, right…

…I’ll see who I can find.


	4. The Wager

#### Armoroad

A magic user?

And a healer. I believe it will be important to have both.

I see… Well, when it comes to finding out about interesting people in town, it’s best to hit up Mimi. She tends to have an eye for spotting those types.

Where can we find her?

She should be at the market, come on.

#### Armoroad Markets

_*As the group arrives, they come across a half-destroyed merchant’s stall. Alex stares at it in shock.*_

Jeez what happened here? This stall’s been wrecked.

This was… M-Mimi’s stall.

Ah…

E-Excuse me one sec…

Edie! Did you see what happened over here!?

Hm? Sorry, very busy. I only have time for paying customers today.

W-What!? Oh… f-fine! I’ll take a medica! Now tell me what happened!

Well… you see…

_*Edie leans in to whisper into Alex’s ear. Once she finishes, Alex recoils in shock!*_

SHE’S AT THE HOSPITAL!?

#### Armoroad Hospital

Oh, Alex! How are you?

How am I!? Your stall was trashed and Edie told me you were in the hospital! What exactly happ–

_Ngh…_ Criminal… unhand her…!

Sh… Shut up… you dumb…

It looks like Mimi wasn’t the one who needed treatment…

Who exactly are they?

Mimi, just, what happened?

Well…

#### Armoroad Markets, Earlier that day

♪♫♬

Oh, looks like it’s almost time. I should–

Well well well, what do we got here?

Yeah! What do we got here?

Oh, hello you two. Can we do this later? I’m expecting–

_*The shorter girl slams her hands down on the counter.*_

Nah, I think we’re doing this now.

Yeah, now! 

Well, I guess since you came all this way.

Smart girl, now then. Give us all your money.

Yeah, give it to us! P-Please…!

_*The short one narrows her eyes at her partner.*_ She means _now._

Y-Yeah! Now, please!

…

Sure thing!

_*The two let out a sigh.*_

Hm?

UuuuuuggggGGGGGHHH!!!!

MIMI!!!

Yeah?

THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO DO IF SOMEONE TRIES TO ROB YOU!

Ugh… this is the tenth time we’ve been through this.

Oh, I’m sorry, Fai. It’s just… it sounded like you really needed the money.

It sounded more like someone’s never robbed anyone before, even after I told her to just repeat the last thing I said.

I mean… I haven’t actually robbed anyone before.

Oh yeah.

…I have either. For sure.

…

Anyway, Mimi if someone is trying to take your hard-earned profits you gotta tell them no! You can’t just let everyone walk all over you like that!

Ohhhh. Okay. I think I get it now!

Great, then let’s try this again.

Give me all your money, please!

Fai, just…

Cut the politeness already… 

R-Right! Give me your money! This is a robbery!

It’s a _what_ now!?

Huh?

Oh, Mr. Libra! Welcome back! Fai was just showing me how a robbery works.

Is that so? Well, if some foul villains are thinking they can attack the person who saved my life, they’re in for a surprise!

Oh no, they can be pretty forceful but I wouldn’t say they were att–

No need to say anything further Mimi! I will show these degenerates the power of the stars.

_What_ _the hell_ did you just call Fai!?

Wait hold on, this isn’t what it–

_*Not waiting for an explanation, Libra opens the large tome he’s carrying. A red star takes form in front of him.*_

You wanna fight!? Fine by me, punk! You’re messin’ with the Wild Fang Street Gang!

Not much of a gang with only two of you.

That’s where you’re wrong, bucko!

Er, Bucko?

_Cooo Cooo!!!_

_*Suddenly a flock of pigeons descend from the sky and start pecking at Libra*_

_AGH!_ Huh!? Birds!?

Heh! That’s right boys! Peck him up!

W-Wait! I’m losing focus on my–!

_*The star of fire suddenly explodes then fires out towards Mimi!*_

AGH!

Eh?

Mimi, look out!!!

_*Fai pushes the farmer out of the way of the blast!_ _In the process she is struck by the stray bolt and crashes into her stall*_

AAAAHHH!!

F-Fai!!!

_*Both lie on the ground, unconscious.*_

Oh my…

#### Armoroad Hospital

Well that… sounds like a hot mess.

I destroyed her stall… I’m so ashamed…

It’s okay, Mr. Libra. I’m just glad everyone is mostly all right.

Yeah… mostly…

But where’s the other girl?

She’s hiding under Fai’s bed.

Huh? Why?

She said she was going to “shiv” anyone who got too close. Whatever that means.

…

_*Yusha steps close to Fai’s hospital bed.*_

_HSSS!!!_

_*Skunk attempts to stab Yusha with a switchblade.*_

_*Yusha grabs the blade and tosses it aside.*_

_*Skunk looks down at her now empty hand then up at the woman towering above her.*_

__Nice to meet you too.

…

_Tch._

That’s enough Skunk. We should leave.

Huh? But you’re still hurt. You can’t just–

HGH!

_*Fai tenses up, then in the next instant her wounds all start to close.*_

What the–?

A monk…

Good as new. Anywho, let’s bounce.

Got it.

Hold a moment.

Sorry, I’ve kinda got stuff to do, so…

Join my guild.

Excuse me?

We need a healer. We’re asking you to join.

I don’t think so. Who are you anyway?

Ah, forgive me. My name is Zahra. I’m a prince of–

Zahra…?

…Yes?

Yes?

You said my name just now.

…I did?

…?

Well look, we don’t care who you are. We’ve got better things to do than look around some dumb tree! 

I see. I suppose it’s only natural for people to be scared off by the Labyrinth.

What was that!? Fai ain’t scared of anything!

Skunk…

Really? If that’s true, why don’t we have a little wager then?

Skunk, we don’t have to–

What kind of wager?

If you can beat my retainer in a two on one arm wrestling contest, I’ll admit that your companion is as great as you think she is. If not, you have to join my guild.

Deal!

_*Fai sighs.*_ Well, guess I’m doing this now.

_*Sigh.*_ Ah, and here I forgot how quick you are to include me in your little schemes.

_*Yusha readies her arm on a nearby table.*_

_*Skunk and Fai grasp her hand.*_

Mimi, you’re impartial. Would you mind giving the signal?

Sure! Ready… and…

…

…

Go!

_*In an instant, Yusha slams both their hands onto the table.*_

…

…The fuck?

Hm…

Oh my.

Well then.

Welcome to Guild Marlin.


	5. New Recruit

#### Yggdrasil Floor 1

Do we have to do this…?

Don’t look at me. You guys accepted the bet.

She’s right. A deal’s a deal, Skunk. Maybe next time you’ll think a bit more before takingrisky gambles.

Is this the kind of shit adventurers do? Hunting _frogs?_ Helping a fisherman find a _sunbathing spot!?_

If that’s the quest, then yeah. That’s what we gotta do.

Bunch of bull…

Hey, don’t be like that. Think of it as helping people! You and Fai like doing that, don’t you?

Yep. We sure do. You know. Because we aren’t _crooks_.

I-I’m sorry……

Why did you two join up anyway?

Well, my little stall got destroyed, so I needed a new way to make money.

I-I’m so sorry! I–

It’s okay Mr. Libra! It was just a little accident. Nothing to get riled up over.

Mimi, I think you’re pretty justified to be upset with him. Him and Skunk.

I was just trying to–!

I told you not to pick fights before didn’t I?

But he was–!

_Didn’t I!?_

…Yes, you have…

…M’Sorry…

So how do you two know each other?

Long story.

In other words, none of your business! _Punk!_

Er, no it’s just kind of a long story and I’m not sure if I have time to tell it right now.

Fair enough. What about you two?

Oh, I met Mr. Libra one day when he was falling from the sky.

I’m sorry?

I got into a bit of trouble and had to use a teleportation spell. Thankfully, Mimi was nearby where I landed, otherwise I would’ve died for sure!

Aren’t teleportation spells normally pretty temperamental? 

They are… and I wasn’t even able to set a destination point beforehand. 

So wait, wouldn’t that mean your spell could have warped you literally anywhere? What kind of trouble were you in?

I was… um……

………

…You okay?

Sorry, mind just got a bit fuzzy. I remember I was with my friends, then I walked ahead, and they were gone. I was in a castle, then… Um… yeah, then I used the spell because I saw something scary. 

I think.

You don’t sound too sure.

Sorry, sometimes things from my past are a bit…

…Hard to think about.

That… sounds like a problem.

_Ugh!_ Can we get moving already? I’m sick of this place!

Hey! Don’t rush ahead on your own!

She’s right! That’s dangerous!

_Hee hee!_ What a lively bunch.

You’re not wrong about that.

Hm? You don’t seem happy, Ms. Yusha.

Just Yusha is fine. I wouldn’t say I’m _un_ happy it’s just…

I wish Zahra would plan these things out a little better…

Hm?

Honestly… Does he really think those two are gonna stay on once they realize _why_ they lost to me?

What was that?

Nothing, just talking to myself. Let’s just keep moving.

#### Aman’s Inn

We’ve gotten nine members so far, including one magic user and one healer. I just need to make sure the healer stays on with us somehow…

What you worried they’ll turn tail?

Perhaps. Hard for me to get a read on them.

You good at reading people prince?

I like to think so.

Okay then, what about me?

A tough guy who likes to hit things with his sword.

Ha! Well guess you got me there.

Indeed. We also need to find a base of sorts for our guild for storing gear and the like. Somewhere other than the inn. Ms. Aman has been hospitable but–

Wait, you know Aman’s a guy right?

…

_*Zahra looks to Aman.*_

_*Aman smiles and waves back.*_

…My mistake.

Ha! “Good at reading people,” you say?

Well, I–

Oh, there you two are!

…

Ah, Captain. Greetings.

Guarding the client in the absence of his retainer as ordered, Captain.

R-Right. Good work, Ed.

I thank you for the escort.

No problem. Captain Holmes always said to put our clients first.

A smart man. Now, was there something you needed?

Yeah, er… y-you see…

We have an adventurer looking to join us.

Someone looking to join? Already?

Yeah, she’s right over… huh? Where did she–?

I’m here.

AH!

…

…


	6. Tales from the High Seas 1

#### The High Seas, Day 1

_*The ninja stands looking over the edge of the guild’s ship as it bobs against the waves of the vast sea.*_

So, just who is this girl?

_*Zahra grips against the edge of the ship.* Ugh…_

You okay?

I-I’m fine…

Her name’s Saki. Apparently she’s a foreigner from South Othea. She came here hoping to make money as an adventurer to help her struggling family…

Isn’t she a little… young?

She’s thirteen. The Explorers Guild only requires you to be at least twelve to join. Besides, it’s not as though Alex is much older…

Still seems kinda screwed up to me.

_Ugh……_

Are you sure you’re okay?

I-I’m… _ngh…_

Are you… seasick?

D-Don’t be ridiculous!

You _are_ aren’t you!

Go over the side if you’re going to lose your lunch. I’m not about to clean up your royal puke-stain.

I won’t be losing anything. Besides, that’s what I have her for.

Classy.

I’m joking, of course…

Oh, so you’re saying you’ll clean up your own puke then?

…

…

…I’ll just make sure to go over the side.

Right…

_*Alex stares up at the flag of the Azure Avengers hanging from the ship’s mast, depicting a pair of sky blue blades against a dark blue backing.*_

Something wrong, Captain?

Do you… think the name I gave this ship is okay?

…I’m sure the Holmes would want the name to live on.

…It might not be same ship, but I like to think it inherited the old crew’s spirit.

_*Alex runs her hand over the solid wood of the ship's mast.*_ I hope you’ll see us through these stormy seas… Olivia.

#### Day 2

…

Are you… looking at the fish?

Yes.

I’ve always liked fish.

Why?

I guess because I grew up in the deserty capital of Vlorin. We only saw fish being sold at the market, so see live ones is kind of… foreign to me I guess.

I see…

What about you? You seem awfully interested in them.

Sushi…

Huh?

Sushi?

_*She nods.*_ Reminds me of my mom’s sushi.

Oh, gotcha! You know, we could probably stop here and fish for a bit. It might actually be a pretty good way to earn some money!

If that’s what you wish, Captain.

Er, you guys have fun with that.

Huh? Is something wrong?

No it’s fine I’d just…

It wouldn’t be good if I was pulled in.

Wait, can you not swim?

No, I mean, well… I used to be able to.

Huh?

Don’t worry about it.

Okay…?

…

#### Day 3

_Uggggh…_

Don’t we have anything… lighter we can have him eat?

I feel like that cheese we’ve been eating as provisions hasn’t been sitting well with him.

If he can’t handle this, then he shouldn’t have come.

I’m fine… stop… fussing over me…

Unfortunately, it’s my job to fuss over you.

_Uggggghh…_

We did find some of those fruits from that one island. Maybe those will help.

Worth a shot. Thanks, Alex.

He’ll never get his sea legs if you two coddle him.

And I don’t need to coddled in the first place…! I’m just fi–

HRG…!

_*Zarha rushes to the side of the boat.*_

Yeeeah, Saki do you think you can bring up those fruits for us?

…

Saki?

I… don’t do well with seeing people puking.

J-Just hearing the sound makes me…

_*Saki starts looking a bit green.*_

H-Hey! I think we need to get her over to the side too!

#### Day 4

Why have we stopped?

Saki says she saw something.

…

There.

Huh? Isn’t that…?

A baby whale? Wait, it has a harpoon in its side!

The fishermen in these parts know better than to hunt the young ones. This was likely the work of some adventurer hunting for sport.

Poor thing…

…

Breaker, do we have the supplies to treat it?

We do. Can you all handle hauling it in?

I know how to do it. Leave it to me.

_*Using the ship's equipment, Alex manages to get the whale onto the ship while Breaker treats it and removes the harpoon*_

That should do it.

It still looks hurt… are you sure it will be…?

Hold on, I see something else on the south side!

It looks to be… Yes, it’s another whale.

_*The crew gets the whale back into the water and watches it swim to its mother*_

_*Seeing the Whale reunite with its family puts a small smile on Saki’s face.*_

Wow Saki, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you smile!

Huh? I-I was just…!

Oh, first time seeing her blush too.

I-I just remembered I had something to take care of below deck!

Please excuse me!

#### Day 5

So this is the lighthouse then? Took us nearly a week to get here…

Aye it is. Before the Calamity, it was a beacon for the people of Armoroad, but now something has–

Something’s coming!

What?

A huge bird!

_*A massive creature starts to descend towards the Olivia!*_

Shit, it’s the monster. We need to turn back!

What? No, we need to fight!

_*Saki draws her blade.*_

Captain, this ship is little more than a dingy. We stand no chance against that thing!

The Azure Avengers don’t run from–!

The Azure Avengers are dead!

_!!!_

Yusha, prepare to turn the ship around!

But–

NOW!


	7. Bigger Beasts

#### Yggdrasil Floor 2

Breaker… Hey, Breaker!

What?

I was asking you why the captain locked herself in her room at the inn when you all got back.

She seemed just a bit peeved. 

There was a bit of an incident with a huge flying bird…

Did you kill it?

No.

What? Why not!?

We were dealing with a crew of people who can barely stand at sea, let alone fight!

Oh, don’t give me that! You know damn well that our guild can hold their own, even without their sea legs. What’s the real reason?

…

… _*Sigh*_ If you keep coddling her, she’ll never grow. Captain Holmes had high hopes for her.

I _know._

If you know then why don’t you–?

Maybe you should remember which of us knew Holmes longer.

Hey, I’m trying to help you, asshole! You could at least cut the–!

Now, now~! Let’s not fight. 

But–

_Shhhhhh…_

But he’s the one who–

_SHHHHHH…!_

…

…Fine.

That’s better. Now, eat this mushroom.

Huh, but–

_*Mimi pulls a mushroom out of her basket and shoves it towards Ed.*_

Eat.

…Sure?

He’s… really just going along with her.

Mimi seems… scary.

She does?

I feel like something bad might have happened if Ed didn’t listen…

I think you’re exaggerating just a bit there.

Can we just move on?

Good call. Let’s–

Hold explorers! There is much you should know to survive these depths! Heed my advice.

…

Apparently we cannot move on. Hello sir.

Is this your first time on the second floor?

Yeah, but no need to worry about us little man. We’re basically pro–

We’re newbies.

Hey, why are you–?

Mr. Ed.

….

Ugh, fine… 

We might be decent fighters Ed. But it’s not like anyone in our guild has ever explored one of these Labyrinths before.

Welcome, newcomers to Armoroad. By now you must have been to the Senatus, no?

Yes, we visited them as soon as we formed our guild. Why are you asking?

My orders from the Senatus are to give useful advice to novice explorers in this Labyrinth.

_GRLALALALALA!!!_

W-What was that!?

Relax. It’s far away and hasn’t noticed us.

Those who come here swaggering in triumph from the 1st floor… usually die at that beast’s hand. If everyone was smart enough to back away from fights they clearly can’t win, there’d be no issue. But too many novice guilds perish from foolishly charging towards monsters beyond their abilities.

Oh, so you’re saying it’s a _good_ idea to avoid fights you can’t win? What do you know.

Oh, lay off. That doesn’t mean that you made the right call with the–

Ed. Are you about to have your third strike?

_*Saki looks at Ed with concern.*_

_*Ed just looks at Mimi with confusion.*_

…I must caution you as well. Watch the enemy’s movements before making your own. I look forward to meeting you again should our paths cross.

Yes, er, thank you for the advice.

…

Are you okay?

I’m fine just… th-that monster is rather large.

Well we’ll be avoiding it, so you shouldn’t have to worry.

I-I wasn’t worried! What gave you that idea?

The worried look on your face, mainly.

I-I…

_*Saki moves her fox mask over her face.*_

Nice save.


	8. Azure Memories

#### Yggdrasil Floor 2, Next Day

…

Captain Alexandra?

Huh?

You okay? This isn't exactly the best place to be spacing out.

Inattentive pray is the easiest to catch. 

Are you still shaken up from what happened on the Olivia?

N-No, I’m…

…Maybe a little.

Breaker was probably just worried with how Zahra was holding up.

…

Alex?

Hey do you guys think I can… really be captain?

Um… well…

I donno. Why you asking a group of near-strangers?

Skunk… I mean you’re right, but be nicer.

I… can’t really say myself. Sorry.

You’re right… sorry.

I mean, as I recall, when I first met the Captain he introduced you as his "successor.”

That was just Captain Holmes teasing me…

…Hey Alex? How was it you ended up with the Azure Avengers in the first place?

Well… you know what the Azure Avengers do right?

I do.

Hey, me and Fai don’t! Fill us in!

Skunk, I’ve told you about the Azure Avengers.

You have?

I have.

…

I would like to know.

Yeah! Saki wants to know! Don’t be mean to her!

I-I wasn’t…

Ignore her, just explain.

Hey!!

Well, the Azure Avengers are… were a group of bounty hunters. More specifically, we were pirate hunters.

Pirate hunters?

Yeah! We’d go around sinking pirate ships and collecting the bounties on their captains! Bringing justice to the high seas!

They definitely made this place a lot safer.

Yeah! For sure!

Didn’t you just say you didn’t know who they were?

Sh-Shut it!

Anyways, I was… My family were rich folks from the mainland that lived on one of the nearby islands during the summer.

One day though these pirates… they killed my parents and kidnapped me. The Azure Avengers saved me.

That’s… really rough. I’m sorry.

It’s okay. To be honest, I was a lot happier with the Azures than I was with my real family.

I… I want to repay Captain Holmes for giving me a new home by keeping the Azures alive but…

Is that why you took such offense to Breaker’s words? When he said the Azure Avengers were dead?

Yeah…

H-Hey… I’m sure he didn’t mean it like–

Wait, I smell something!

You… _smell_ something?

Yeah, what? You got a problem with that!?

Relax, it looks like it’s just another explorer.

Hello. It is nice to meet you. You must be explorers from Armoroad.

_*Saki takes a step back…*_

You needn’t be frightened. My name is Olympia. I am active in helping explorers like you.

I-I wasn’t frightened! I’m just being cautious is all!

Saki, you know what it looks like when you protest too much, right?

What does that mean?

Nevermind.

_*Olympia offers the group something.*_

Huh? Wazzat?

This is a camping **tent**. It is practically a necessity here. You may have it if you like.

Oh, sure. Thanks.

That way lies a campground. It is a safe place to use your tent. Many explorers use tents to rest during their travels. You should make use of that spot as well.

It _is_ getting late…

I will rest at the campground myself for a while. If you would like to talk more, come see me.


	9. Campside Stories

#### Yggdrasil Floor 2, Campsite

…

…

…

…

…

Oh, hello everyone!

H-Hey there.

How did you two get here?

I thought I’d make myself useful and gather up some materials.

And I was keeping her safe.

Isn’t it kinda dangerous to be going in here with just two people?

Oh, I used to come into the first three floors all the time until half of the Farmers Guild got eaten by a giant hippo and the rest disbanded.

Oh, umm, I’m er… sorry to hear that.

You’re so sweet. Really, I’m fine though.

Fai, Mimi is… kinda scary…

I mean… I guess there are some people who process extreme trauma through a smile…

I don’t feel like that’s what we’re seeing… 

And me and my other guildmates have explored far more dangerous places than this.

Your other guild?

Yeah, I ended up losing track of them a while ago. Right before that big metal thing started chasing me and I had to kinda… use a risky spell to get out of that mess.

Again, clear as ever.

I’m glad!

…

Isn’t that Olympia over there?

Oh, guess we should say hi.

We meet again. How fare you in your travels?

Tired, but otherwise okay.

Hey, who are you anyway? What do you get outta helpin’ us?

Don’t worry about that. I have my own reasons. After some time, if you grow as strong as I think you will… I’ll tell you what they are.

…You certainly seem to have high hopes for us.

Suspicious… 

Well any advice on how to get that strong?

Hmmm… listen carefully. Some paths in this forest exist where you’d least expect them to. Even when you think you’ve come up against a wall or dead end, search carefully. If you can find these hidden passages, travelling from town and back will be much easier.

She’s right. That’s good advice.

Those kinds of shortcuts have saved my bacon more than a few times! Back before I saw my entire guild eaten in front of me.

Y-You watched it happen?

Oh yes, it was truly gruesome! _*She smiles.*_

_*Skunk shivers as she sees the genuine cheerfulness on Mimi’s face.*_

Anyways… we should probably get some sleep, but thank you again for the help.

I see. I’ll be here for a while longer, then. If you have any other questions, you can find me here.

Shall I set up camp?

Yeah, I’ll help you out with that.

Oh, camping out under the stars is so much fun!

It kinda reminds me of when me and you first met, Skunk.

But that wasn’t a tent, it was a trash bin.

_*The group sets up camp and enters the tent.*_

I’m glad the tent Olympia gave us is so big. I don’t think we’d all be able to fit in here otherwise.

Oh my though… Libra is the only man here, squished in with so many girls. Tee hee!

I-It’s fine I assure you. All the members of my other guild are women as well, so it’s nothing I’m not used to.

Fine, but if you try anything, I’m punching you.

Yeah, perv!

Perv? What does this mean? Is it some sort of code?

Don’t worry about it.

Oh? Yusha, you aren’t taking off your armor?

I’d rather not get blindsided in the night with it off, stuff takes forever to put back on.

You sure? This area seems pretty safe. Can you actually sleep in all that metal?

I'll be fine, but thanks.

I’ve got to say, Alex. I’m kind of surprised you were a rich kid.

Huh? How come?

You don’t really… give off that vibe I guess.

Yeah, you aren’t a jerk like Yusha!

It’s funny that you think I’m from money.

You aren’t a noble?

…

No. I’m not.

You paused for a while there.

Just not the biggest fan of the Vlorin nobles and royals.

Yet you’re working under a Vlorin prince?

He’s the exception.

How come?

…

Yusha?

Hey! Fai asked you a question!

He saved my life, and gave me the opportunity to…

…Work towards something important to me.

What is that?

That’s my business.

Oh, sorry…

It’s all good.

What about you two? What’s your stories, Fai and Skunk?

Oh, we’re–

That’s our business too! So buzz off!

Skunk… 

Fair enough. I’m too tired to argue anyway.

S-Sorry… 

_*At the mention of being tired, Saki’s eyes start to flutter…*_

Is everything okay, Saki?

I-I’m fine! I’m not tired…!

I mean, it’s late. Pretty normal to be tired around this time. 

__* _Despite Yusha’s words, Saki blushes slightly.*_

If you’re not tired, we could talk for a little longer. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to have some girl-talk with someone close to my age! 

G-Girl-talk!?

You two have fun with that. The rest of us are catching some shuteye.

Night.

Sweet dreams, everyone.

_*The rest of the guild goes to bed.*_

So what do you like to do for fun?

I, er… t-train…

But you’ve got stuff you like to do besides that, right?

I… read sometimes. Just some light fiction. I also liked to explore around my village when I was little…

Oh, is that why you became an explorer?

Um… y-yes. That is the reason.

Aw, cute!

C-Cute?

Ah, sorry. I’m just teasing you a bit. You’re funny when you’re embarrassed.

F-Funny!?

_*Saki’s blush deepens.*_

Something wrong?

I-It’s fine! I’m just… g-going to bed is all…!

Huh? But I thought you weren’t tired.

I changed my mind! G-Goodnight!


	10. A Simple Life

#### Yggdrasil Floor 2

So why did Fai go back with Mimi again?

She’s got stuff she’s gotta check up on! She’s a busy lady ya smuck!

…Smuck?

People still use that word?

I-I do! So shuddup!

Hey now, let’s not–

Ummm, sorry to bother you! Could I speak with you for just a few moments?

Yeah whaddya want?

Hey don’t be rude! Sorry about her. We’re Guild Marlin. What’s your name?

I’m Hypatia, an astrologer with the Murotsumi guild, and I’m in some real trouble… Agata, a young ninja in the guild, got carried away and went deep into the forest all by himself!

He went alone?

I can’t find him, and I’ve looked everywhere… I was hoping maybe you happened to see him… He’s an excitable little ball of energy. Have you seen any young ninja like that?

Sorry, the only ninja we’ve seen is our own, and I wouldn’t exactly call her an “excitable little ball of energy.”

More like a deer in headlights.

H-Hey…!

I see. Where in the world could Agata have gone…? Hey! If you don’t mind, um, maybe you could do me a favor? If you happen to see Agata while you’re out here, could you tell me where you saw him!?

I don’t see why not. Sure.

In that case, I’ll head back to Armoroad. I’ll be waiting at the inn. I’m counting on you…!

Hm… we’ve seen most of the second floor by this point. I suppose he must be on the third by now.

You guys good to keep going?

Might as well. We all just had a nice rest.

Yeah, how bad could it be?

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

**_GRUUUUUAAAA!!!_ **

I TAKE IT ALL BACK! I DON’T WANNA BE EATEN! I DON’T WANNA END UP LIKE THE FARMERS GUILD!!!

_AAAAAAHHH!!!!_ MASTER! I’M SORRY!! I WASN’T READY FOR THIS!!!

FAI, WHERE ARE YOU!? I’M SORRY FOR BEING RUDE TO PEOPLE! I’LL GO TO ANGER MANAGEMENT NEXT TIME YOU BRING IT UP!!!

Oh for the love of– THIS WAY!

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!_

ALEX, LIBRA! GRAB THEM!

This way, Saki!

I’ve got you, Skunk!

W-Where the hell do you think you’re touching!?!?

Your wrist?

_*The group escapes the massive hippo.*_

I thought… I was about to take… the big sleep…

Its mouth was so big…! It would’ve swallowed me whole for sure…

Do you two need a breather?

D-Don’t insult me! I’m fine!

I-I’m…

_*Saki tries to speak, but is too out of breath to properly form words.*_

…

Hey Skunk, why don’t you go join up with Alex and Libra, so we can figure out which way to go next?

_Tch._ Fine.

…

_*Yusha takes out her waterskin*_

Here drink.

I-I don’t need…

Just take it.

…

_*Saki accepts the waterskin, and takes a long drink.*_

…Are you sure you shouldn’t head on home Saki?

H-Huh?

You said you came out here to help your family, but they’re probably worried about you, aren’t they?

P-Probably…

Maybe you should go back then, or find other work. I’m sure there’s plenty of other places you could make money to help your family out.

…I can’t.

Hm?

I want to be here. I-I mean, I love my family, and I don’t want to worry them, but…

…I want to be more than Saki, the daughter of the local potter and hunter… 

What’s wrong with being the daughter of a potter and a hunter?

It’s… there is nothing _wrong_ with it but it’s just… simple. It would be a routine, ordinary life. The idea of doing the same thing my entire life scares me.

…I can’t say I understand that.

Yusha?

Personally, I’d be happy just… living a simple life with the people I care about.

…Why aren’t you then?

We don’t always get the things we want.

…

I’m not gonna try to force you.

Just don’t push yourself too hard, okay?

…Okay.

…Thank you.


	11. Meregho Saeno

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

Yesss! I finally found someone! Hey, you guys must be explorers if you’re down here, right?

…Yeah?

Honestly, guys, I’m kinda in some trouble. You know the things on this floor that chase you?

_*Skunk and Saki both shiver.*_

The hippos…

Ugh…

I dodged ’em so far, but the one in the room up ahead just doesn’t let up. I can’t get past it. So I gotta ask you… Can you find a way to avoid the monster and teach me how it’s done?

Of course! Fellow explorers should help each other after all.

Thanks! That’ll be a big help! I’ll be close behind you, so just lead the way!

Hopefully this time involves less screaming and panicking.

Well it was less screaming and panicking on Saki’s part at least.

Oh, bite me! If you aren’t afraid of getting eaten you don’t know how the animal kingdom works, punk!

I see I’m been demoted from smuck back down to punk.

_Grrrr…!_

Wow, thanks! I’d never have done that on my own! Looks like I was right to trust you…

Is it truly a good idea to put so much faith in someone you just met?

Sometimes an explorer must put their faith in the kindness of strangers.

I don’t think kindness really factored in here, Libra…

I didn’t introduce myself, huh? My name’s Agata. I’m the ninja leader of the Murotsumi guild.

Agata?

So you’re Agata! Your friend Hypatia was looking for you.

Hypatia was looking for me? Seriously…? Man, she’s hopeless… Okay. I’ll head back to the city in a bit. If you get there first, can you tell her I’m coming? See ya.

And there he goes.

I see the stairs down.

All right, let’s head down then.

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

We met on the second floor, no? Glad to see you safe here. You’re one of the luckier guilds.

Oh hey, good to see you again.

Luck’s got nothing to do with it, bub!

Can you please stop being rude to _everyone?_

Lucky though you are to survive thus far… Trespassing further into the Labyrinth is forbidden. It’s simply much too dangerous.

Dangerous?

This is far enough for those with idle curiosity. Only those with higher callings may go further.

I mean… if those are the rules… 

Yeah, okay.

If you strive for greater than to see the Labyrinth’s sights… Then return to the Senatus and petition them for a letter of marque. If you wish, that is.

It’s about time we head back anyway.

…I think once we get back… I’m gonna tell Breaker I want to take out that bird.

Sounds like a good idea, as long as you’re sure. 

I think… I think I need to do this. I need to prove to him that I can be captain!

I’m sure you will.

I agree! I can already see it now…

#### High Seas, The Lighthouse

_KEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

_*The massive bird falls to the ground, dead*_

…

This still leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

It’s for the best. She wasn’t ready.

Even the prince agreed.

Indeed. Best we take care of it now.

…I gotta say, those shifty eyes of yours rub me the wrong way.

Makes me feel like you’re plotting something.

Ed, please. You read far too much into these things.


	12. Tension

#### Aman’s Inn

Ah, hello everyone. It’s dangerous to stay in the Labyrinth for too long so please be careful. Um… I hate to nag, but have you seen Agata anywhere?

Oh, yes. He said he was on his way back.

He made us clear a path for him through the hippos!

Huh!? He went after you!? I’m so sorry for all the trouble he’s causing… I’ll give him a good talking-to later. But for now, I’ll wait in our room for Agata to return. Thanks for all your help. Well then, if you’ll excuse me… I’ll pray for the stars to guide you on your journey.

…I think we could use all the prayers we can get right about now.

So sad… everyone's so tense right now…

Yeesh, I leave for one day and all this happens?

You were in quite the hurry, Fai. What was it that needed to get done?

Nothing, don’t worry about it.

Where is everyone anyway?

Zahra and Yusha are at the Senatus, while the members of the Azure are on board the Olivia.

I hope everything turns out okay.

Guess we just gotta wait and see.

…

Fai?

Sorry just…

Where did Saki run off to?

#### The Olivia

You went behind my back!

I saw a problem, and took care of it.

Don’t give me that! You were babying me, _again!_

You weren’t ready.

And I’ll never _be_ ready if you never give me a chance!

Hey, let’s all calm down here.

_*Alex continues to glare angrily at Ed and Breaker.*_

Why did you both decide to follow me?

The captain asked us to.

So if the captain didn’t say anything you would’ve left?

……

…I don’t need people coddling me. And I certainly don’t need people who don’t believe in me.

If you’re just here only because it’s what the captain told you to do…

Then as your new captain, I’m telling you to leave.

…

Wait, Alex–

_*Alex slams the door shut behind her.*_

…

…Well, Breaker, you heard the captain.

What are you gonna do?

#### Via Senatus

It seems the exploration is going smoothly. I hear you met Kujura in the fourth basement.

…

Hm? Kujura?

Eh? Oh, I refer to the young man in the flashy red outfit, carrying a katana.

Ah, that man my guildmates spoke of. Yes, he said that we would be unable to progress further into the Labyrinth until we spoke with you.

Kujara is right, I’m afraid. You won’t be able to explore any further for the time being. The Labyrinth is becoming choked with explorers in the depths of the first Stratum. To correct that, I’m thinking of issuing a mission requesting the guilds to slay a certain monster.

I see. In that case, tell us the mission. 

…Ah, will this mission fall to you, then? I should explain it to you in detail. The Senatus has not been gathering explorers aimlessly. There is a purpose to it. There is something we hope you can claim for us in the undersea realm beyond the First Stratum. To challenge those depths requires more than a journeyman’s skill, else it would be a suicide run. Thus do we assign this ordeal to explorers, to test their worthiness… See if you can best the giant catfish Narmer, guardian of the 4th floor. The ideal outcome would be to defeat Narmer and see what lies beyond. Fortune go with you.

And you as well.

…

Come Yusha, let’s be off.

…Right.

#### Outside the Senatus

…

…

It’s a nice night out, don’t you agree?

Mhm.

…

Very well. Speak your mind.

You’re an asshole.

Straight to the point I see.

Because I know what you’re doing. You’re seeing if Alex and the rest of her crew will fall apart from this.

If this is all it takes for them to come undone, they had no business attempting to descend this Labyrinth. Or remaking the Azure Avengers, for that matter.

Stop acting like people are just pieces on a chess board for you to fuck around with.

That’s not what I’m doing.

Isn’t it?

…

…I can’t tell anymore. I can’t tell if you want to help people or if you’re just using them.

I’m not–

Forget it. End of the day, it doesn’t matter. Just hold up your end of the deal.

…Right.

…You think we’ll be able to find something we can use in the Labyrinth?

…Yes.

As long as you remember what you promised me.

You’ll get your revenge.

Good.

Then I guess that’s all that matters.

…I’m not trying to…

Hm?

…Forget it. You wouldn’t understand.

You’re probably right.

Let’s just… go back to the inn.

I can make it there on my own. Go ahead and grab a drink.

…

I know you usually need one after a… stressful day. Go ahead, I’ll be fine.

Right…

Thanks.

Have a good night.

…Mhm.

_*The two go their separate ways*_

_*As they do, a small figure takes a single step out from her hiding place.*_


	13. Letter in a Bottle

####  Butterfly Bistro

Welp, half of the guild is pissed at each other, but someone’s gotta help make sure we got gold to spend.

Yeah! We gotta do it!

Oh, everyone’s really fired up!

Eheheh…

…I’m sick of eating from the dumpsters.

Yeah…

Oh? I had no idea you were in dire financial straits.

Huh? Oh, well, it’s actually less for me, and more for… 

More for…?

Er, don’t worry about it. Hey Missy, any quests? Oh, this one looks good.

You are actually accepting that request? It is more of an advisor position, though.

That sounds pretty good actually. Our guild is a bit splintered right now…

It would seem the innkeeper’s son found a bottle on the beach with a letter in it. He read it, and said it came from someone not of this world…

Not of this word!?

I mean, this city.

Oh…

You can color me with the “surprised” paint! A letter, all the way across the sea! Anyway, the son wants to write a letter back, but he is not knowing what he should say. Such inexperience! But, that is what youth is. He doesn’t even know if it’ll get there! That’s not the point, though. He wants some help in writing a letter. That’s it! Now go!

How cute!

Ugh, seems pointless. There’s no way the letter is gonna get back to the one who sent it.

Maybe but the reward is reason enough to do it. Let’s go talk to him.

#### Aman’s Inn

…You’re here to see me? Oh! You accepted my request!?

Yeppers.

Thank you so much! Isn’t it wonderful how a letter from the outside world made it here?

I feel like he doesn’t get out much…

Poor guy…

Oh, I’m sorry. That’s not really important, is it? Let me tell you about the letter. A girl named Elly wrote the letter. She says she’s a fisherman’s daughter. I think she really likes flowers. She wrote a lot about this field she can see at home. That’s really all there is to it… What should I say when I write back to her?

Ugh, I donno. Flowers?

Oh Skunk, you have to put more heart into a letter than that!

Do you?

Maybe just write about how you’re doing? That’s what I write about in my journal at least. Helps me keep things straight for later.

This is a letter, not a damned diary. 

You’re right! 

_*Skunk looks at Libra sideways as he responds in an upbeat manner to her snark.*_

Perhaps if we don’t know, others might?

I guess we can split up and ask around. See if anyone’s got any ideas. It would look bad on us if it seemed like we half-assed this after all.

…Does that mean you’re going to ask everyone else in the city what I should write? That’s a great idea! I have work to do, so I can’t do it, but I can count on you!

I mean, I don’t know about _everyone_ but sure we’ll ask around.

#### Napier’s Firm

Ah, welcome. If you’re looking for a value, you’ve come to the– huh? What do you want, then?

Ideas for the subject of a letter? For the innkeeper’s son.

…A letter, you say? You could tell him to write about this new crossbow I have in stock.

Huh? I’m not certain how much he could have to say about that though.

…I’m joking. Stop looking at me like that. That boy at the inn’s a very good worker. Why not have him write about what he does at the inn?

I see. Yes, diligence is important. Perhaps that would make a good subject.

#### Butterfly Bistro

Ah, hello! …What is wrong? Oh! You need my advice about what to write, now?

Yes, ma’am. Do you have any ideas?

We’d love to hear your thoughts!

Well… She wrote about her family, yes? What is that phrase, ”turnabout is fair play”? Maybe he should be writing about his family.

That’s such a wonderful idea! Family’s very important after all.

Yeah they are…

Is everything okay, Mr. Libra?

Just hoping mom and dad aren’t worried about me.

Maybe I can help you write them a letter after this!

That’d be great actually. Thanks!

#### Explorers Guild

How are your explorations going? …I see, so you’re here about a letter.

Yeah, spill it!

…You really should think about who you ask.

Fai said we get everyone’s opinion! That includes you! Now start talking!

Well, okay. I’ll give you an answer. If it were me, I’d write about my current goals. A man’s passions show off his values. I don’t know if that helps you at all, but that’s my opinion.

You’d better not be holding out on me…

_Got it!?_

#### Inver Port

What’s the matter? Eh? You need to think about what to put in a letter?

Yeah, it’s for the innkeeper’s son. Any ideas?

I see, I see. Well, I’m sure that girl will want to know more about who found her letter. So why doesn’t he write about his own hobbies? If it’s something she doesn’t know, it’s nice to learn. If she does know, it’s relatable!

Got it, thanks.

…By the way did that order of blankets get here yet?

#### Aman’s Inn

Oh, hello! Do you have any advice on what kind of letter I should write about?

We gathered up a few ideas. Your goals, your work, your hobbies, or maybe your family.

My family… That would be easy for Elly to relate to, yeah! If my parents find out I wrote about them, I might get scolded, but life’s about risks!

Are your parents really shy?

No, I think I can relate. Dad always gets flustered whenever I talk him up.

Are we done here?

Oh, don’t be such a grump Skunk! I know you had fun!

Whatever…

Well, I’d say we did a great job. Wanna head to the bar now?

Yeah, let’s get drinks!

I don’t drink, but thank you though.

Drink responsibly!

Who said we were inviting you two!?

Skunk, I was giving an open invitation for anyone to join us.

Oh…

…N-Nevermind then…


	14. Cruel Roamer

#### The Olivia

Hello? Anyone on board?

Aye.

…Hey.

What do you want?

I felt like I should say… You know Zahra only talked you into killing that bird because he–

He wanted to see if our crew would come undone.

You knew?

I’m good at reading people. Actually good mind you, not only thinking I’m good like Zahra does.

Heh…

Although… I can’t quite get a clear grasp on how you feel about him.

…

You want to protect him, sure, but… there’s something else there. When you look at him there's… maybe regret? Could be resentment.

You’re avoiding my original topic.

…

I heard Alex told you that you could leave.

Aye, the captain did.

You’re still here though, why?

Probably because I’m growing soft. But also might be because I’m feeling some regret myself

You are?

Are you aware of why Alex was allowed to join us?

No. I’ve been wondering about that actually.

The truth is… Captain Holmes founded the Azure Avengers after his only daughter was killed by pirates.

He wasn’t there to protect her because I asked him to come with me on one last job…

I see… sorry to hear that.

As it happens, well, Alex is the spitting image of the Holmes’ daughter.

Oh.

So that’s why you want to protect her then?

Perhaps.

…You know, she’s really set on reforming the Azure Avengers.

Mhm…

I don’t think hiding her away from fights is really gonna–

Was there anything else?

…No. That’s all I had to say.

I see… Thank you for–

Hey, there you guys are!

The hell are you two doing on the ship by yourselves?

It’s nothing. Do you two need–?

Yes, we need help! Have you heard what they’re saying about the weather?

The weather?

Oh, right. They’re saying we’ll be getting snow soon.

Out here? Isn’t Armoroad on a tropical island?

It’s rare, but it does still snow here once every few years.

The thing is… 

…Yes?

This orphanage on the outskirts of town that Fai and me have been looking out for… they don’t have enough blankets for everyone…

The…? I’m sorry you two look after an orphanage?

We just bring in supplies from time to time, that’s it!

…And I guess I use my Wild Fang Street Gang to keep baddies off the streets. 

We also play with the kids when we’ve got time.

__J-Just on occasion!

Are you… blushing?

__S-Shuddup, ya mook!

Anyway, would you guys mind… taking us to Batavia, so we can just pick up the blankets directly?

Batavia? The trade city?

That’s the one.

…

Please. It’s going to be so cold tonight. They need this…

…Fine. The trip isn’t that long.

Wonderful! I’ve always wanted to visit!

What the–!? Where the hell did you come from?

#### The Trade City of Batavia

_BRUBRUBRUB!!!_

Well, now we know why the blankets didn’t make it!

Seriously!? These things have to attack today of all days!?

Our luck just isn’t getting any better!

_KHEE!!!_

There’s too many! We can’t–

♪♫♬♪♫♬♪♫♬♪♫♬

_*Suddenly the monsters all stop mid-attack, then fall over, fast asleep.*_

Hee hee…

Mimi? What was–

That song always puts me right to……

_Zzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Did she just… fall asleep standing up?

Well… at least it’s over.

**_GRRRRRUUUUUU!!!!_ **

_*Skunk blinks as a massive fish monster leaps toward the Olivia!*_

Nice job jinxing it.

Less talking, more fighting!

#### Armoroad, Butterfly Bistro

We got the blankets to them in time… Thanks again, everyone.

So is taking care of struggling orphanages a regular pastime for you two?

Yeah sure, laugh it up…

Why would I? That’s an incredibly nice thing to do.

Nah, it’s the least we could do, really. People with the power to help someone in need should do just that, you know!

Yeah…

…Wish more people had that attitude. 

What was–?

Hey, we don’t need your approval!

Skunk…

W-What? I mean, we don’t… 

Breaker?

Captain?

There you are. I heard you took the Olivia out. Is everything okay?

…Yes Ma’am. Had to help Fai out with an errand, apologies for not asking first.

O-Oh… n-no problem. If it was to help a guildmate out it’s okay…

…Hey.

Yes?

What do you plan on doing in regard to this Narmer?

…

I’m going to beat it. Without you or Ed’s help.

…

Understood. I’ll be waiting back here for you when you win.

Captain.

R-Right! I won’t let you down!

_Zzzzzzzz…_

Someone should probably take her back to the inn…


	15. Narmer

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

Hey! We meet again. If you’re all the way out here, you must have come to beat Narmer, right?

That’s the long and short of it.

I knew it! Okay, then I have a suggestion for you. Wanna work together to beat that thing? I hafta get to the Second Stratum, no matter what it takes…

How come?

So, how about it? I’m begging you here!

Did… did he just ignore me?

What’s your take, Captain?

Oh, uh, I guess I don’t see any reason to refuse.

It’s important for explorers to stick together after all. 

That’s what I’m talking about! We can go over the details once you get to Narmer’s lair. Hypatia will tell you what she found out about that fish’s behavior and habits! That wasn’t easy stuff to find out, you know! That’s why you’ll be in charge of the actual fight!

And suddenly I feel like we’re being tricked into doing the heavy lifting.

No kidding…

I suppose some help is better than no help at least.

Well there’s Hypatia. Let’s see what she has to say.

This muddy wallow is its nest. Narmer uses the mud to move freely about the wetland.

_Er…_

Please tell me you aren’t getting antsy about getting covered in mud.

Of course not… I wouldn’t be able to call myself an adventurer if I was squeamish about a bit of…

……mud. 

Uh huh…

Since Narmer is so at home in the wetland, you must grasp the topography to block its path. Keep that in mind to drive it into a corner… Once it’s stuck, strike from behind!

Sounds easy enough.

Are we all ready?

I believe so. Lead on, Captain.

Right…

#### Armoroad

…

You’re acting like a nervous mother hen with how you keep glancing at the Labyrinth entrance.

Mother hen?

I’ve been hanging out with Mimi too much…

_*Breaker stares at the Labyrinth's entryway for another moment, before slowly turning towards the group.*_

You’re right. Let’s inspect the Olivia while the Captain is gone.

Wait, really?

Yes, the Captain will be fine. It’s our job to have faith in her.

…Heh, about time you remembered.

…Hey.

You guys think… Fai will be okay too?

She’ll be fine.

Don’t you seem confident.

She’s been around the block a few times. And that Libra kid may not be completely all there, but he seems to know what he’s doing when it comes right down to it. The captain’s got a good team backing her up.

…That she does.

Maybe…

…Still I call dibs on the next strong thing we gotta fight. Is that clear?

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

####  GUUUUUUHH!!!

We’re wearing it down!

Keep up the attack!

####  Kikouken!

####  Volt Star!

_*Both attacks hit Narmer!*_

…

Did we do it?

_*Narmer turns away from the group!*_

What the–!? Get back here!

_*Narmer buries itself in the mud.*_

Damnit how are we supposed to track it down now!?

Allow me…

_*Libra dramatically opens his magic tome.*_

Oh, cowardly guardian of this first stratum, here me. I am Libra. The Zodiac who fights for justice. No longer shall you plague the explorers of Armoroad for I shall now–

Would you just _do something!?_

forIshallnowshowyouthepowerofthestarsthemselves **BinaryThunder!!!**

_*Lightning strikes down all across the battlefield!*_

…

Impressive.

Did it work though?

…No, I missed.

Wait, what do you mean you–

_*Suddenly the beast explodes from the mud right next to Libra, Fai, and Zahra.*_

_*The three find themselves blinded by the mud.*_

Oh… Well, this is not good.

……M-Mud… 

_*Zahra shivers.*_

Shit… can’t see…!

_*Narmer charges the blinded monk!*_

Fai, look out!

Huh, what!?

_*Fai can’t wipe the mud out of her eyes and is helpless as the beast charges forward!*_

**_RYAAAA!!!!_ **

_*Yusha steps into the path of the monster’s attack!*_

YUSHA!

What’s Yusha doing!? I can’t–!

_*The monsters bites down onto Yusha's arm!*_

NO!!!

What’s happening!? YUSHA!!!

…

I’m fine. Quit fussing already. This moron just got a mouthful of stone is all.

Of… stone?

Wait what is _that!?_

_*Fai and Libra wipe the mud from their eyes and looks towards Yusha.*_

No way…!

Isn’t that a…?

_*The Narmer is currently biting down on Yusha’s arm, managing to bite straight through her armor, however his teeth are chipped and broken because…*_

_*The arm Yusha has extended in front of her is made of solid stone and clay. It glows and crackles with magical energy…*_

A golem prosthetic…?

A what?

Less ogling, more helping!

On it! Let’s see how _you_ like it, creep!

####  Lights out!

####  GRRRUUUUUUUUUUHH!!!!

_*The beast lets out a roar as Alex slices its eyes!*_

Now someone, finish it!

Fai, some assistance please. I still cannot see.

Huh? Oh, sure.

####  Refresh!

_*The mud suddenly disappears from Zahra’s vision.*_

You have my thanks.

_*Yusha look down at her arm. There’s a few teeth embedded in the mana-lines glowing along the outside of the arm…*_

That was reckless, you know. Zaine told you not to put too much stress on it.

And you’re covered in mud, so I guess we both made mistakes today.

Fair enough. Shall we finish this then?

Fine.

_*The two charge at the monster! Zahra with his sword, and Yusha with her spear!*_

####  **_Cross Slash!!!_**

* _The two slash through Narmer in an X pattern!*_

_GUUUUU… uuhhh…!!!_

_*The two sheave their weapons as the monster falls dead behind them.*_

They… they did it…!

They were so in sync…

Woah…!

You’re amazing, each and every one! I can’t believe you bested Narmer…

Oh, hey… you’re still here…

Thanks! Now we can all go down into the Second Stratum! Come on, we gotta get back to Armoroad and get our stuff together to go deeper! Starting tomorrow, we’re gonna challenge the unknown! Hope to see you guys there!

You guys too! I guess we should head back now and rest.

Yeah… let’s go do……

_*Yusha suddenly feels the world spinning around her.*_

H-Hey are you okay!?

_*Yusha tries to answer, but instead collapses!*_

What the-!? Hey!

…Looks like she really overdid it this time.


	16. Secrets of Golemancy

#### Aman’s Inn

How is she?

There was some damage to the mana-lines, but nothing too serious.

Lucky me.

This is really well-made. Who did you say designed this?

Zaine, apprentice to the court mage of my country.

Zaine…?

………

Something wrong?

…Huh? What’s wrong?

You went quiet for a long moment just now.

Did I?

…

Well, regardless, I’d love to meet the designer someday. It’s truly a fascinating piece of golemancy. 

…Can you let go of my arm now?

Oh, sorry.

_*As Libra lets go, Yusha’s stone arm falls limply to her side.*_

Now we’ll need a healer’s services to connect the mana-lines.

I guess that’s where I come in then.

Can you do it?

Can’t say I’ve ever done it before, but I’ll give it a shot.

You have my thanks.

All right, clear out you two. I don’t perform well with an audience.

I can relate… 

Very well then.

_*The two leave the room.*_

…Didn’t think you were the shy type.

It was more for your sake. Can you get your armor off?

I _can_ but if we don’t want to be here all day you might want to help.

O-Oh right. One arm… S-Sure thing.

_*Fai begins helping Yusha out of her armor.*_

W-Why are there so many latches?

Because your armor falling off in the middle of a fight is kind of bad?

O-Oh, right. Hehe… heh…

You okay…?

S-Sorry, just um… not really used to this kind of thing.

To stripping someone down?

D-Don’t say it like that!

You are aware I have, like, normal clothes under all this armor, right?

Of course! I-I wasn’t thinking anything like…!

J-Just help me strip you down already!

So now it’s okay to call it that?

_*The two finish getting the last of the armor off, and Fai rolls up Yusha’s sleeve to expose where her missing arm and the Golem limb connect.*_

_A-Anyways_ , let me get to work!

Smooth.

Did you say something?

Nothing. Please make me able to move my other arm.

Right…

_*Fai presses her hands to where stone meets skin, her hands glowing as she focuses her qi onto a single point…*_

_*Yusha grits her teeth.*_

Sorry, this probably won’t be the most comfortable experience.

It’s fine. I’m used to it by now.

…

Is it okay if I ask?

About how I lost my arm?

Only if it’s okay.

…

When I was little… some men broke into my family’s home. I lost my arm when one of them tried to……

…

I’m… I’m sorry…

…Do you have any idea who those men were?

No…

But I knew who sent them.

Someone… sent them? Wait, someone sent people to kill you!?

Not me… my mother.

…She–

AGH! 

Oh, s-sorry! Did that–

It’s fine… just stings like hell when you connect the mana-lines to my actual nerves.

Sorry, I should have said something before–

You’re fine. This is your first time working with this stuff after all.

I’ll give you a warning for the next one.

Thank you.

Anyways, what were you saying?

…She… ended up pissing off someone, and he decided to kill her as revenge. 

So… when you lost your arm… you also…

Lost my mom… yeah…

…

Did you have anyone to turn to after that? Your dad?

Never met him.

Siblings then?

…

Yusha?

Only a little brother… Who I lost a long time ago.

Oh… I-I’m…

It’s okay. It was a long time ago…

…I’m gonna connect the next mana-line.

Right, I’m ready.

Here it comes.

_NNNGH!_

Just one more to go.

Yay… 

…How did you end up getting this arm though?

After my mom was killed, I lived off the streets. I didn’t have anyone else to look out for me, and with only one arm there wasn’t much work I could get. At least… not in the kind of place I lived.

By the time Zaine found me, I was delirious with fever, and… if it had been even a few days later, I probably would have…

_*Fai’s fingers tense up against Yusha’s arm.*_

You okay?

It’s nothing. Keep going.

Well… after he found me, he gave me food and medicine. After that… to make a long story short I was given the opportunity to be Zahra’s retainer, and Zaine gave me this arm to help with that. 

Wait, Zahra’s a prince, right? He really chose some girl that’d been picked up half-dead from the streets as his retainer?

He had his reasons. I did say I was making a long story short, didn't I?

Right, but… didn’t you say you hated nobles? Was this like… you repaying Zaine for saving you?

…No.

Why then?

I became his retainer, so he could help me get back at the man who killed my mom.

Who is–?

Are you ready to connect the last of the mana-lines yet?

…

Yeah, I am.

Go for it.

…Right. _*Fai begins connecting the final mana-lines.*_

_Hrrrgg…!_

_*With that, Fai takes her hands off Yusha’s arm.*_

Finished. 

_*Yusha moves her stone hand, making a fist.*_

…Feels good as new.

Glad it worked out.

…I think I need some rest for now. Would you mind just letting the others know I’m okay?

Sure, just…

…?

What do you plan on doing once you…?

Once I get what I’m after?

_*Fai silently nods.*_

…It’s not like I have much else going for me.

If I have to take myself down to take him down…

Then so be it.


	17. Enemy Within

#### The Olivia, Below Deck

A toast to the captain and the conquering explorers!

Here, here.

R-Really there’s no need to make such a fuss…

It’s good to celebrate after a major accomplishment.

…It’s an Azure Avenger tradition. Right, Captain?

…

 _*Chuckles*_ You’re right. How silly of me to forget.

…Just stay away from the alcoholic drinks for now. Even if you’re our captain, you’re still a minor.

But–

Sorry, Captain, but we have to insist on this one.

… _Fine._

#### The Olivia, Top Deck

_*Libra sits atop the deck of the Olivia. He stares off into the night sky.*_

Oh, there you are, Libra! What are you thinking about?

Just wondering if my old guildmates are worried about me…

Oh? If you’re that concerned, then shouldn’t you go looking for them?

Huh? But I can’t leave you yet! You saved me when my warp spell almost killed me. I need to make sure I repay my debt to you first.

 _Teehee!_ You’re so nice Libra, but you really don’t have to–

But I must though! You always need to pay back the kindness of others. I-I mean, Akira and the others helped me out a lot too with…

………

Libra?

Huh?

You stopped talking just now.

Oh, sorry. What I’m trying to say is, u-um…

_*Libra pulls out a leather-bound notebook. He glances through it. His eyes light up as he reads through a certain passage, and he nods to himself.*_

A-Adventurers in need should always stick together!

What’s that book for?

Oh, this? Something Akira gave me. It’s for me to make important notes to myself, so I don’t forget.

Oh, _heehee!_ How handy!

It is!

Hmm… well, if you’re sure. I’m glad I have someone dependable like you around. I need someone to fight for me while I’m gathering after all.

I'm not sure if I'd call myself dependable… but I’ll do my best!

Hee hee, it’s okay. If worse comes to worst, I’ll just use that old song my papa taught me to put all the monsters to sleep.

Old song?

Yeah, you know…

♪♫♬

Huh… that sounds really…

Zzzzzzzz…

Hee hee… works every…

Every………

Zzzzzzzzz…

#### Butterfly Bistro

Ugh, I can’t believe the nerve of those guys! Can you believe it Fai!?

…

First they cheat us by having us arm wrestle a lady with a stone arm! Then they got us to risk our skin in this stupid labyrinth because of it!

…

Well no more! I’d say this is the perfect time for us to bail on this stupid guild stuff! Right, Fai?

Huh?

Weren’t you listening? I was saying we should leave this stupid guild. They cheated! Tricked us!

Oh… right…

…Something up?

Just… I think we can stay here a _little_ longer…

 _What!?_ WHY!?

I mean… it _is_ pretty good money, and we do owe them for helping us get those blankets, so–

Oh, no no no no! You are _not_ doing this again. I know that look… 

Eh?

That “I think someone is in trouble, so I’m just gonna drop everything, so I can help them” look.

S-So what?

It’s stupid! These guys cheated us into risking our lives! I say let them rot for all I care!

Hey, come on, if I wasn’t like this then you and I wouldn’t be friends right now…

That’s–

…

Fine, we can play along for a _little_ while longer.

But when you realize I was right, I want you to promise you’ll listen to _me_ next time! Oh, and I want you to buy me anything I want from the bar!

Yeah… sure, fine…

…

_Tch._

#### Aman’s Inn

Are you certain your arm is okay?

Like I said, it’s fine.

Good then…

…

Listen… I realize I’ve been a bit… brash in this guild’s setup. I apologize for that.

Uh-huh.

…And I did mean it when I said I missed you.

And I told you, I’m sure you did.

Mhm…

…

…

Do you really think we’ll find something here that we can use against that bastard?

…I don’t know for sure, but I know there’s a shot, if nothing else.

Good enough, I guess.

…

…

Hey.

Yes? Did you want to talk about something?

No.

Oh.

I was just wondering…

Has anyone seen Saki anywhere?

#### Forest Outside of Armoroad

…

I’m here.

Master?

Master are you–?

Behind you.

AH!

Work on your awareness.

Y-Yes ma’am!

What is your report?

I am continuing to operate as a member of the prince’s guild. They seem to suspect nothing so far.

Any new developments?

We have reached the Second Stratum.

I see… The client’s orders were very clear. We are to put a stop to the prince if it looks like he is about to enter the Third Stratum. 

…

…If this is too much for you, then I can take over. There’s no need to force yourself.

N-No, Master… 

It’s fine.

…I’m ready for whatever happens next.

# End Of Stratum 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you all enjoyed Stratum One of this Etrian Odyssey 3 fic. If this is my first fic you're reading, I actually have fics for EO1U and EO2U as well, that takes place before this fic within this series. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm very excited to share the rest of this fic. I'm hoping to post a stratum a month at minimum, to hopefully not have any weirdly long periods where I don't update like with EO2U. Until the next stratum though, thank you all so much for reading!


	18. The Deep Dark

#### Yggdrasil Floor 5

#### 

This is amazing! It’s like we’re really underwater!

_*Breaker eyes up Zahra.*_

Breaker? May I help you?

Just making sure you won’t get seasick on us.

It’s the movement of the boat that does that, not just being out at sea…

With how sick you were, it wouldn’t have surprised me if just looking at the sea was enough.

Yes, hilarious.

Huh? Hey there’s someone up ahead!

Oh! It’s that nice man.

You’re the Marlin Guild, yes? So you’ve bested Narmer… Your strength is considerable.

Why thank you. 

But I suggest you cast aside any frivolous notions that you are strong enough for this Stratum.

We can handle ourselves fine. Worry about yourself.

Hey, Breaker, he’s just trying to help…

…Mhm.

This is the Undersea Grotto. Somewhere here lie clues to the Deep City that sunk long ago… None have found them yet. Worse, many more explorers have vanished here compared to the realm above. Understand that the dangers here are far beyond anything you faced in the First Stratum.

It’s true. Even the brave Farmers Guild wouldn’t dare go down here…

Even they? What a ferocious stratum…

Libra, I don’t think that’s really…

_*Kujura then turns to the north and motions for the group to look in that direction as well.*_ I leave you with this last piece of advice. Do you see that pillar of light?

Ah yes, a Geomagnetic—

That is a Submagnetic Pole.

…No, it’s called a–

Its workings are unknown, but it will allow you to travel freely between the Labyrinth and town.

Right, but it’s not called Submagnetic Pole. It’s called a–

Perhaps it’s some remnant of the Deep City’s old technology… We have no way of knowing.

…

What we may be sure of is that it is useful. Remember it during your travels in this Stratum.

I understand. We’ll be sure to make use of these Submagnetic Poles then.

Thank you very much!

…

Zahra is everything–

I’m fine. Let’s just keep moving.

It’s good to see you again. Thanks for what you did for us in the First Stratum.

Oh, it was no trouble! Thanks for helping us out.

Indeed. It’s good to see you’re doing well–

You look as though something is troubling you.

…Er, yes. I was thinking the same thing too of course.

Uh-huh.

I’m not sure why it is, but I have a terrible fear of these clear blue halls. Some explorer I am, eh?

Oh dear, what is it you’re afraid of? For me it’s the Seahorses.

The er… Seahorses?

Focus.

You may laugh… But I’ve had a recurring nightmare ever since entering the Second Stratum. In it, I’m venturing through this grotto with someone… When next I realize it, we’re surrounded. My companion… shields me from the monsters’ onslaught and ends up in bloody shreds…

Haha!

What? Libra!

Huh? Didn’t she say she wanted us to laugh?

That’s not what she…

Hee hee! That was a pretty funny story though.

I-I didn’t think it was funny! I was just trying to be polite…

I thought the humerus edge was quite clear.

_Focus._

Right, sorry about that. Anyways you should turn back if you’re that worried.

You’re… right. I understand. I’ve often thought so myself, but… If I’m not with Agata, he’ll try to face the Labyrinth alone. That is why I…

…I understand. It’s hard when you’re trying to keep someone else safe. Just be careful. It goes without saying that this place is dangerous.

Mhm…

I do realize the danger. I’ll think about it some more.

Y-Yo, how’s it going?

Oh my, it’s that nice young man, Agata.

Hello again.

I’ve noticed that it seems as though something is wrong.

Impressive. You realized that the stuttering child might have a problem.

…I mean… not everyone may have realized… is all…

I mean, even I was able to notice that…

_*Sigh*_ Ignore them, Agata. Just tell me what’s wrong.

Oh… It’s nothing, really. Just, Hypatia’s been acting weird since we got to the Second Stratum. She doesn’t look well, and she’s acting weird too… Though I can kinda see why she’s nervous.

Yes we talked to her earlier, and she seemed to be very afraid.

Hypatia’s dad was one of the first astrologers in Armoroad. He’d been to the Labyrinth before. But her dad’s guild left one day to investigate this Stratum and… just never came back. After that, Hypatia…

Oh? What happened next!?

Mimi, you aren’t supposed to be eager about this kinda stuff!

…I think Hypatia’s been here before with her dad. The day her dad went missing, she was in such shock that she couldn’t remember anything.

But… she seemed so excited to be exploring before…

She acts happy, but she doesn’t remember anything about the past or her dad. That’s kinda why I brought her here. If we can find some clues about her dad here… Maybe she wouldn’t have to suffer so much if she could finally remember.

I see… so that’s why you wanted to go down to the second stratum.

I hope you both can find something. If you need any help just let us know. We’ll be moving on for now though. Good luck.

Indeed. See you later then.

…

Breaker?

I’m not sure if you should’ve wished him luck with that, Captain.

Huh? Why?

…There are some memories that would be best left forgotten.


	19. Hammerhead

#### Ayutthaya Port

It’s nice having a ship that can take us to all these different islands.

You’re telling me! I’ve heard of the port town of Ayutthaya, but never thought I’d see it for myself.

It’s also a good place to fish, so it’ll be a good way to earn money for the guild.

That’s right!

You seem excited, Saki. Do you like fishing?

I er… it’s alright. I suppose…

Oh, yeah? Then why don’t we have a little contest? Whoever catches the most fish wins.

Wait, what does the winner get?

Hmm, how about the winner gets to pick their own reward. Within reason, of course.

Well… if it’s within reason then sure! Might be fun.

…

Saki? Does that sound good to you?

Y-Yes. That sounds perfect.

#### 2 Hours Later

This is stupid… I haven’t been able to catch anything!

You're a Wildling, can’t you just… talk to the fish and ask them to let themselves be caught?

“Please come up here, so I can eat you” ain’t exactly a great pitch.

Ah, right.

Well, if it helps it doesn’t look like Yusha is doing so hot either.

I mean, I’m catching stuff, it’s just…

_*Yusha reels in a fish. It’s looks barely bigger than one of her fingers.*_

…

Better than nothing…?

Yeah, but the winner is whoever catches the biggest fish.

I know, I know. 

_*Saki says nothing as she stares intently at her rod.*_

Maybe I should just learn from Saki’s example and block out all distractions… Well, actually I’d probably get too antsy if I had to sit around doing nothing for that long.

I didn’t peg you as the impatient type.

According to Zaine I am. Apparently I was never able to shut up when I went fishing with him.

Zaine’s the guy who made your arm, right?

Yeah, he said that fishing would be a good way to get me used to doing precise movement with my new arm. Putting bait on a hook and gently wiggling the line. That kind of stuff.

Looks like it worked. Honestly I’d never have guessed your left hand wasn’t your original.

Thanks.

Did Zahra ever go with you and Zaine?

…No, he was always busy with other stuff.

Like prince stuff?

Sure, something like that.

Sorry, did I say something I shouldn’t have?

Why do you ask?

You sounded a little annoyed is all.

It’s not important.

It’s okay if you wanted him to be there. I imagine that you must feel kind of indebted to him and Zaine both since–

Mind your own business.

Oh… uh…

M-My bad…

…

I didn’t mean that. Sorry.

No, I was being too pushy. Sorry, I don’t know when to leave well enough alone. I know. 

…

I do feel indebted to him, but…

Yeah…?

…He acts so much like them…

Like who?

Like the rest of those high-born noble assholes. Always just… using people and caring only about themselves…

I don’t think Zahra only cares about himself.

It was his idea to trick you into joining Marlin after you arm wrestled me against my left side. 

Oh… I mean, yeah, that’s true, but…

I guess he doesn’t really give off a bad vibe to me is all.

I think… I think I just wish he’d go back to how he used to be sometimes…

How he used to be?

…

I mean before– 

_*Crash!*_

_Oops._ Sorry. Spilled your bait.

_*Yusha looks to her side and sees Skunk is now seated where her bag of bait was. She looks down and see the bag sinking into the water below.*_

Skunk…!

What? It was an accident!

Whatever. I’ll just grab some more from the ship.

Sorry about her…

It’s fine. Not a big deal anyway.

_*Yusha heads below deck.*_

_*Fai glares at Skunk, who is staring off at where Yusha disappeared to with a shit-eating grin they don’t even bother hiding.*_

What the hell was that about!?

What!? It was an accident! I’m not allowed to make mistakes!?

…Look, you don’t have to stay with the guild if you don’t want to.

I’m staying as long as you’re staying! I’m just waiting for you to realize this is a waste of time, so we can go back to how things used to be.

…

Look, Skunk–

WOAH!

What– Oh shit! It looks like we got a big one on the line! Someone, give us a hand!

O-Oh, uh…

I’ll be right back!

What? HEY!

We were in the middle of–!

_*Skunk fumes as she watches Fai run off to help Saki.*_

_*Fai helps grab Saki’s fishing rod!*_ Here I’ll help you with the line, Saki!

It feels like a huge one! I think it might be–!

_*The fish on the other end of the line leaps out of the water!*_

**_GRRRRRROOGGG!!!_ **

Oh…

…Wow.

Hell yes!!!

…”Hell yes”?

Okay, I got some fresh bait. I’m ready to–

…

Oh.


	20. A Surprise Attack

#### Yggdrasil Floor 6

Ah, it is good to see you again. Congratulations on arriving at the Second Stratum!

Olympia! It’s great to see you!

If you have come this far, you must be under orders to search for the Deep City, correct?

That is indeed our destination. It should be near the core of this labyrinth.

…

To be honest, I’ve ventured through the Second Stratum a number of times already. I’ve found clues regarding the Deep City… but I had my own reasons for remaining silent. But you are trustworthy, and strong… Yes, I think I can share my clues with you.

…How generous of you.

Yes! Anything you can tell us would be just wonderful to hear.

I’m happy to see the explorers here are so friendly!

Look there, and I’ll show you the clues I spoke of. Past this way are currents that seem to be vestiges of when this place was once submerged. I learned that a hidden stair is supposedly past those currents… One which leads to the Deep City.

Wait, there’s a path that will take us straight there!?

Surely it can’t be that easy. 

But there are countless dangerous fish lurking in that passage that prevent anyone from getting there. I’ve asked a number of guilds to investigate… but none have returned.

O-Oh…

I’m positive a way to the Deep City lies beyond there. I’d like to ask that you investigate.

Well, if it truly a way down to the Deep City, we can’t simply ignore it.

Right, let’s go everyone!

……

This looks like it may be the place.

Hm? There’s nothing here though…

But Olympia sounded so sure…

Hm, perhaps there’s something we’re missing. Let’s go back and–

_…!_

Behind us!

What!?

_KHSSSSS!!!_

Oh, deary me. That _is_ a lot of fish.

Where did all of them come from!?

_Tch!_

_*Breaker pulls out his crossbow and fires at a coral overhang!*_

_KYAAAAA!!!_

_*The fish scream as huge shards of coral fall onto them!*_

_MOVE!_

Wait! What’s happening!? Why did Olympia–!?

Question it later! We need to get away from here!

You’re… You’re back…

Olympia, something happened. When we went to that spot you talked about we were–

Captain! Keep back!

What are you–?

_*Breaker levels his crossbow at Olympia!*_

Hee hee! Oh, I think I get it now. Olympia’s been a bad, bad girl!

H-Huh!?

It should have been impossible for you to emerge safely from a battle with so many fish…

Wait, you knew?

So then, it was a trap. But why?

Olympia… You can’t really be serious…!

_*Alex looks pleadingly at the girl.*_

Marlin… You’ve become a nuisance.

_*Alex's unable to hide her shock at the bold statement.*_

I’ll be clear. Either you will obey me and stop your search for the Deep City, or else…

_*Olympia brushes the trees behind her with her hand. Her movement seeming effortless, yet one of the big trunks splits and collapses!*_

_*Breaker prepares to pull the trigger!*_

Breaker, wait!

…

 __You will meet the same fate. Go no further if you value your life. Tell your Senatus that as well.

 __ _*With those words Olympia disappears into the trees behind her.*_

Wait, come back! Can’t we talk about this!?

Oh, Libra… I don’t think that’s happening, dear.

Indeed. Let’s head back to the Senatus.

Isn’t that doing exactly what she wants?

They need to warn the other guilds about her. There’s really no choice in the matter.

…

Time to get moving, Captain.

Right… Sorry…


	21. Know Your Enemy

#### Aman’s Inn

Are you… _sure_ that this is what you want your reward to be, Saki? I can promise you that it’s not that interesting.

It’s okay. I’m sure.

Well you did hook that giant shark, and I would say this is within reason, so…

…Okay. Just don’t tell Zahra. Promise?

Yes, I promise you.

Okay… here it is then.

* _Yusha opens the door to Zahra’s room.*_

Like I said it’s nothing much, sorry but a real prince’s room isn’t terribly exciting. He’s always kept his room kinda bare-bones, even back home.

Man, I’ll say. Even you bought some stuff to make your room feel more homey.

…

A: When did you get here? B: What’s that "even you" supposed to mean? And C: When exactly have you been in my room?

A: I thought we were all going to see Zahra’s room, so I tagged along while Ed and Skunk finish up at the docks. B: You honestly seem more like the type to keep her room simple than Zahra is. And C: It was just this one time when Skunk was trying to put snakes in your bed.

…

Hey! I stopped her!

I’m just gonna… double-check my room real quick. Be right back, Saki.

Wha– Hey, I’m not lying! I really did stop her!

Trust but verify, Fai…

_*The two leave for Yusha's room.*_

…

I haven’t much time. I need to search now…

What was it that master said to do at a time like this…?

_Know your enemy think how they would think._

_But master, how do I do that?_

_…_

_Master?_

_You simply have to… close your eyes and imagine yourself as your enemy, then the rest will become clear!_

Right just close your eyes Saki… you’re Zahra… and you’re hiding something you don’t want anyone else to find… So you’ll put it…

_!!!_

You’d tape it to the ceiling! That’s it! How dubious!

Truly he is a cunning rival, worthy of my master…!

_*Saki starts climbing a support beam in the room.*_

Almost there…!

Hey, Saki!

Huh? That sounded like YuSHAAAAAA!!

_*Saki falls and crashes onto a rug below her.*_

Huh? You okay in there!?

I-I’m just–! Huh?

_*Saki notices some papers scattered at her feet and moves the rug.*_

_!!!_

Of course… under the rug! Devious!

Now what do these say…

…

_!!!_

This is…!

Saki?

AH!

What are you doing…?

I-I… I was just… I…

…Hey, it’s okay. I get it you were excited to be in a real prince’s room.

What? O-Oh! Right!

…Gotta say I didn’t think you were the excitable type though.

_*Saki sweats nervously, feeling as though Fai’s gaze could bore a hole through her.*_

_*Fai continues to stare at the girl, before finally giving a lighthearted shrug.*_

Ah well! I guess you are still a kid after all!

…Right. Yes… exactly.

Quit teasing her. Come on let’s clean this up before Zahra gets back and– …Huh?

Hm? Something up?

One of these letters here is from Zaine… It’s recent too. 

I thought he said he was too busy for… 

…

Yusha?

_*Yusha picks up the letter and starts to read it.*_

You know, you really shouldn’t read other people’s mail…

…

…Yusha?

Hey, is everything–

_*Yusha suddenly crumples up the letter and storms out of the room.*_

…Okay?


	22. Leadership and Lies

#### Via Senatus

…I see. This new information does shed some light on recent occurrences… Countless guilds exploring the Second Stratum, the Undersea Grotto, have gone missing. I had assumed the Labyrinth’s natural challenge to be the cause, but if that girl is to blame…

Why would she do something like this? So cowardly…!

It was rather rude of her.

She’ll rue the day she defied me like this! I’ve issued a new official mission for you.

I have a feeling I knew what it is.

We’ll accept it, of course.

Excellent. I’d hoped you’d agree to this. Something must be done about that mischievous woman. You may not realize it, but… We’ve been investigating the Second Stratum for decades. I’ve seen dozens… no, hundreds of explorers go to a watery grave in the Labyrinth…

So many…

I know that this is simply how it can be for adventurers… but still…

If this woman has indeed been deceiving Armoroad’s explorers, she must be held accountable. The Senatus shan’t remain idle, of course. I’ll have Kujura lead a company of sentries down. The race is on to find that woman, capture her, and bring her before me!

We should get to work then.

#### Butterfly Bistro

I asked Mimi to send word to the others to meet here. We should discuss everything we’ve learned before proceeding.

Right, she caught me by the Olivia. Skunk left with her to get Fai and the rest.

…

Hm? Something eating ya, Captain?

If it wasn’t for Breaker, we’d have all died… all because I was too trusting. 

And when Breaker had her in his sights, I told him to… 

That wasn’t your fault captain. Even I didn’t think–

But I’m the Captain! That means it’s my job to keep my crew safe and–

A captain doesn’t lead alone, you know.

Huh? Zahra?

What’s that old saying? A captain is nothing without their crew, correct? I’m sure even the late Captain Holmes had his share of shortcomings that his crewmates had to aid him with.

No way! Captain Holmes was–

Ha! I remember one time I convinced him deep sea eel actually tasted good! The look on his face when he took a bit was priceless!

I still remember having to talk him out of aiding clients who were obviously trying to scam us…

I wasn’t a part of Holmes' crew, but I will say there are plenty of times when I have to rely on my guildmates to help me when I don’t understand what’s going on.

I get the feeling that happens a lot…

The point is, everyone needs help from time to time. I remember, one time in my other guild, Ryan had to ask Abby to–

ZAHRA!

Huh? Yusha?

Y-Yusha, slow down! 

Hey, maybe you should cool off a bit? You don’t seem to be–

_*Yusha grabs Zahra by the collar and lifts him!*_

URK!!!

YUSHA!?

I know about High Lagaard, you little snake!

J-Just calm down! I-I can–

Where’s this Foul Grail!?

…

Tell me. _Now._


	23. Mistrust

#### Aman’s Inn

I can’t believe I was such an idiot…!

As I said, I can explain. I was simply–

Simply what? Breaking our deal? You said as long as I agreed to follow you, that you’d help me get back against that asshole, but then the _second_ you get something we could actually use against him, you fucking hide it from me!

The Foul Grail is too dangerous for one thing. For another–

Bullshit! I at least know Zaine wouldn’t be holding onto it if it were too dangerous to use in any capacity. The grail’s magic can kill him, so just–!

…I’m sure there’s a better solution here.

What “better solution.” As long as it can kill him, who gives a rat’s ass!?

We could deny him what he’s been working towards instead. If we can do that, we’ll be all set to see justice– 

As far as I can tell, we’re all set to see justice done right now!

How hard do you think it’ll be for the royal family to tie his death to you!? Not very, I guarantee it! 

What part of “I don’t care” don’t you seem to be getting?

…

Unless… this isn’t about me, is it? No, of course. Your retainer being suspected of killing the current Crown Prince wouldn’t be good for _your_ vying for the throne. 

Yusha, that’s not at all what this is–

You know, for a while I thought you actually gave a damn about your promise. Now I see you’re just like the rest of them…

…I understand your distrust towards me. Especially after having lied to you. But I…

…I’m just trying to protect you. Like how our mother–

Don’t you _dare_. My little brother died the minute those royals took him away from us.

…

Perhaps that’s true…

…

I’ll send word to Zaine to bring the grail here. You can do what you want with it once you have it.

…Good.

…I suppose there’s nothing more to discuss.

…Yeah.

_*Yusha turns her back, exiting Zahra’s room, shutting the door behind her.*_

_*Zahra lets out a deep sigh. He slowly goes to sit down at his desk, resting his head in his hands.*_

#### Outside Aman’s Inn, Minutes Earlier

Something is happening… I need to get outside Prince Zahra’s window to find out what they are discussing.

_*Saki checks to make sure no one is looking before dexterously scaling the wall of the Inn and perching next to Zahra’s window.*_

There, now I should be able to hear… to hear…

_*Saki feels something amiss and looks beside her.*_

…

A-AAAH– _UMPH!_

 _*Skunk had covered Saki’s mouth.*_ Quiet, dumbass…! You’ll give us away…!

_*Saki removes Skunk’s hand from her face.*_

Wh-What are you doing here…!?

Me? Uh, I was just, er… out for a stroll.

At Prince Zahra’s windowsill?

Yeah, so wha–?

…Wait what are _you_ doing here?

Oh, uh…

Out for a stroll too?

…

_*Saki smiles nervously.*_

…Let’s just agree that we both get to keep our secrets. You got it?

Y-Yeah… got it.

Bullshit! I at least know Zaine wouldn’t be holding onto it if it were too dangerous to use in any capacity. The grail’s magic can kill him, so just–!

Shh! They’re talking…!

What did she say? A grail that can… kill…!?

These walls are too damn thick…! I can’t make out anything else…

Try and move closer to the window…

Yeah… just don’t get seen…

You know, for a while I thought you actually gave a damn about your promise. Now I see you’re just like the rest of them…

…I understand your distrust towards me. Especially after having lied to you. But I…

…I’m just trying to protect you. Like how our mother–

Wait… did he just…!?

“Their” mother…?

…I suppose there’s nothing more to discuss.

…Yeah.

Oh no…! I missed the rest of what they were saying…!

Wait…! Shit, get back! He’s coming to the window…!

_!!!_

_*Both quickly recoil away from the window, just barely getting out of sight in time.*_

…Wait, did you see that?

No, and I ain’t about to risk getting caught just to take a second peak…!

Oh. Right…

_*The two quickly climb down.*_

…Remember, if you don’t say nothing, I won’t say nothing.

 __Don’t say nothing? …So I _should_ say _something?_

Wha–? No! Just keep your yap shut about what just happened and so will I!

 __Oh, right… thank you…

 _…_ You really didn’t see then?

See what?

 __It’s just…

At the end, Prince Zahra looked like he was in real pain…


	24. Maximum Warp

#### Yggdrasil Floor 7

Should we really be pressing on with how things are with Yusha and Zahra?

I’m not happy about it either… but Zahra said we should keep looking for Olympia.

It’s a good call. We can’t let our own personal troubles allow her to get away. We’ve already given her a few days of a head start…

We need to make up for that. Let’s book it and catch her so Zahra and Yusha have one less thing to worry about!

Hee hee, you’re a good boy, Libra.

…Thanks?

Oh, there’s Kujura. Up ahead.

Word has reached me from the Senatus that you mean to pursue that woman. This is so?

Correct! We’re going to catch her and bring her to justice!

The sentries are mobilized to search for her as well. We have made little progress yet. A number of them, however, have reported that fish creatures prevented pursuit of the woman.

I see… so she’s managed to ally the fish to her side!

I don’t think that’s what he meant, but that’d be pretty badass if it were true.

Both of you, focus.

My men are no match for the foul fish of the Grotto. I leave this to you, Marlin.

You can count on us!

Have your men found any new information about that woman that we could use?

I’ve heard rumors of a girl who helps explorers in the Labyrinth, supposedly called Olympia…

So how long has she been doing this for anyway?

…It’s a story I first heard over ten years ago. I know not how much truth there is to it.

Wait, ten years!?

Goodness, she’s aged quite well.

Or she’s been doing this since she was really damn young…

What could have set her on such a long path…?

Focus.

We’ll learn much once we capture the girl and interrogate her. Best of luck.

One more thing. Just how many men did they send down here? The old hag made it sound like she was sending in a whole company.

Flowdia exaggerates, showing the extent of her anger. An entire company for this is excessive. I exercised my own judgement and brought only a squadron.

What’s their positioning?

Most went into the grove past this ridge. They may catch her trail, if not the woman herself.

You sound very interested in these guards, Mr. Ed.

It’s good to know where we can find backup.

Getting flashbacks to your days as a merc?

Let me kill a few things, then probably.

Ed, I do like you, but you sometimes you get this scary look in your eyes…

You get used to it… Mostly.

To be frank, I don’t think much of their chances. Should you come across them, give them your aid.

We’ll be sure to. Thanks.

Guess we’ll be heading out then.

I see. Then continue your search for the woman. Find the sentry patrolling this area; he may have information for you. ’Ware the Labyrinth.

#### Armoroad, Outside of Town

Master! Master!?

…

You’re behind me!

…Huh? She’s not?

Behind your behind.

AH!

…Wait isn’t behind my behind just my front?

It was, but then you turned around.

Oh…

…But how did you–?

No time for that now. I sent that letter off to the client about what you had learned. Here’s the response. _*The woman offers the unopened envelope to Saki.*_

Oh. Sure thing.

_*Saki opens the letter.*_

…

Wait, what!?

What does it say?

It says… it says that he’s…!

#### Armoroad, Western Docks

####  …

He should be arriving soon, right?

Right…

…

…

Are you two doing okay?

We’re _fine._

Okay……

Why are we even waiting here, Fai? Let’s go do something else!

Huh? Like what?

 _Anything!_ This is boring and not our business!

…

Sorry, I’ll be around to play later. I promise. I just…

…

I wanna make sure everything’s okay here…

 _UGH!_ This is so–

…

Skunk?

_*Sniff sniff*_

…Why does it smell like wolf all of a sudden?

Like wha–?

_*Suddenly a massive wolf bursts out of the water near the docks!*_

_AWOOOO!!!_

HOLY SHIT!

Rex!?

_*A small girl falls off the wolf’s side, soaking wet.*_

Rex’s maximum warp-speed is indeed very hard to handle… Everything… sore… but I made it… Rex swam like a shark… or an angry dolphin…

_Bill!?_

You know these two?

They were my bodyguards while I was in High Lagaard.

Oh, great. So you replaced me.

That’s not–

Forget it. Do they have the grail then?

Bill, where’s Zaine? Did he not get my letter?

Letter…? Grail…?

Bill, stay with me here. Yes or no?

…

Oh no!

Oh no?

I just remembered the message I was supposed to give you! I had to go at Rex’s warp-speed to make sure I beat them here!

Beat who here?

Your dad! He’s on his way here!


	25. Murotsumi Guild

#### Yggdrasil Floor 6

I still don’t see why we don’t use a thread to get back.

It saves some money.

Cheapskate…

Play nice, you two.

Or else~.

Yeah, yeah…

…

Oh, it’s Hypatia! Hey how’s it–?

I know you’re busy, and I’m sorry to bother you, but I need you to do me a favor…

H-Hey calm down. What’s the matter?

I heard you were the ones to find the ancient fish’s nest the other day. This has to do with that.

That nest of fish?

We were lucky to get out of there alive. 

Please don’t tell Agata where the nest is! I have an awful feeling about it… Promise me you won’t!

Huh? Hold on, we shouldn’t lie though, right? Besides, he might just–

Oh, isn’t that Agata right now?

…Great, perfect timing…

It’s been a while, huh? I know this seems sudden, but can you tell me something? You guys found out where on the 6th floor that ancient fish lives, right?

U-Uh…

You gotta let me know! I’m begging you!

I’m not sure if…

_*Libra’s eyes dart between Hypatia and Agata…*_

_*Agata looks pleadingly at Libra.*_

I… I…

I can mark it on your map…

…

Sweet! Thanks, man! Way to help out a fellow explorer! I owe you one!

Yeah… explorers need to help each other out after all. Just don’t–

Alright… Got it! I’ll get over there on the double! See ya!

………

S-Sorry it’s just… I wasn’t sure about lying to him so suddenly, s-so I…

_*Hypatia is trembling.*_

Hypatia?

Are you okay, dear?

…It looks like she’s in shock.

…Everyone, we’re following after Agata. Right now.

Understood, Captain.

I’ll make sure to help Hypatia along.

……

I-I didn’t mean to cause problems. I… I was just…

Now, now, we’ll be able to talk about it later. For now we need to move quick if we want to catch up.

_*Libra suddenly looks very pale. Sweat is dripping from his brow.*_

Mr. Libra?

I-I’m coming…!

_*Libra quickly pushes past Mimi as he clutches his chest.*_

…Oh deary me. 

Ed, how’s the girl?

Not any better… 

………………

…I-I’m sure he’ll be fine. Everything will be–

I can see the nest.

…!

What’s that smell?

…It’s blood.

_!!!_

_*Hypatia rushes ahead!*_

Hey wait!

After her!

_*The group gives chase after her into the ancient fish’s nest. There’s blood and entrails strewn about with Hypatia in the center of it all.*_

_*At the girl’s feet is a boy’s bloodied form, lying still with a peaceful expression.*_

…Damnit!

…

H-He can’t be…!

…I’m sorry Mr. Libra, but he’s…

…Hypatia, I’m–

I remember now… Agata stood between them and me when it happened, and…

Do you… remember now? Your lost memories? 

I came here once with my father when I was young… His guild was powerful, but… A swarm of ancient fish fell upon us and my father was cut down trying to protect me…

Your father was…

C-Cut down…?

F-Father was… father was……

Easy, let her finish.

I used a thread to escape… And then buried the memory because it was too painful to bear… Seeing Agata fight, I remembered. But the shock of the memory left me open to attack… This time, Agata protected me… Both of them gave their lives for me… Father… and now Agata…

_*Libra stares silently at Hypatia. His face well beyond pale.*_

There’s nothing more we can do here.

…Let’s get the guards to collect her. They’ll probably be more used to helping explorer in her state than we are… 

Right… she should be safe. Looks like the kid took out all the fish here before the end… at least he went down swinging.

Mhm…

_*Libra starts to stagger away from the group.*_

Mr. Libra? Mr. Libra! Now’s not the time to be wandering off, silly!

Y-Yeah, hey. Come on. We can all help you get back to–

_*Suddenly Libra braces against a nearby tree as he leans forward and vomits!*_

_HRRRK! G-GRUUUUUHHH!!!_

__…L-Libra!

H-Hey, kid! I know that this is bad, but you can’t be losing your shit here! You’ve gotta–!

J-JUST SHUT UP!!

Damnit, we need to do something before he attracts more monsters to–!

_*Libra falls to his knees. As he does, he quickly reaches to his side and pulls out his book! He begins drawing an arcane circle on the next blank page as he kneels in his own vomit.*_

I-It’s okay… I-If I just use it th-then it’ll stop hurting! I-I used it before a-and…

A-And…

_*Abby rushes to Libra’s side, trying to pull him to his feet!*_

Libra! Get a hold of–!

GET AWAY!

_*Libra violently shoves Alex away from him!*_

A-AH! _*Alex stumbles back!*_

_*Breaker quickly moves to catch her!*_ Damnit! If he isn’t going to calm down we’ll just have to–!

Breaker, _hold on!_

Th-There’s nothing can be done about it now…! I-It’s pointless to try and force myself to keep going through this. I _can’t._ I-I’m not…

Mr. Libra… please tell us what you’re–

I-It’s too late! S-So I’m just–!

_*Libra completes whatever spell he was preparing, and a strange blue light radiates from his tome.*_

Hey kid! Don’t do anything–!

####  ETHERIC ERASURE!!!

_*As Libra slams his hand down onto the book, the blue light travels up his arm, to his head. His eyes start to glow the same dull blue! The entire area around his starts to shake!*_

S-Shit! He’s gonna attract every FOE in the Stratum at this rate!

_*Breaker takes aim!*_

Breaker, STOP!

If I don’t we’re all dead, Captain! You have to make a call!

I…I…!

* _The magic around Libra continues to build and build!*_

♪♫♬

_*Suddenly, his eyes start to flicker. His eyelids begin closing, feeling heavier and heavier until…*_

_*The magic dissipates as Libra falls to the side, completely unconscious.*_

What the hell…?

…Was that?


	26. Invitation to Trial

#### Yggdrasil Floor 7

Finally, a sentry!

About time. I was getting sick of carrying sleeping beauty here.

Zzzzzz…

I can relate…

Zzzzzzz…

Once we tell this guy about Hypatia, we can use a thread to get out of here. Excuse me, sir–

W-We found her! That woman!

What!? You mean Olympia!?

Damnit… now of all times…!

She went down the stairs ahead. The other sentries followed… But you better go too!

B-But we’re down two members!

I don’t think she’s going to wait around for us…!

Up to you, Captain!

…

God fucking damnit!

You!

M-Me?

Go up a floor and find the astrologer there and bring her home. We’ll take care of Olympia!

B-But my orders are–

DO IT!

Y-Yes ma’am!

_*The sentry speeds off.*_

Let’s hurry!

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

I see her!

It doesn’t look like she’s running.

Olympia!!!

Explorers of Marlin… Do you still intend to proceed ever onward to the Deep City?

Why are you doing this!?

Go home if you value your lives. Your continued search for the Deep City will be your deaths.

And what makes you think you can stop us?

I do not do this lightly. But you have ignored my warnings and persisted in your quest…

_**GROOOOOGGG!!** _

You just had to ask didn’t you…!?

…Shit.

Dammit, we can’t do this while down two people! We can’t–

♪♫♬

_**GOOOOoooouhhhhhh…** _

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzz…** _

Wait, Mimi!?

Hee hee, I’ve been awake for a while now, but Mr. Breaker’s arms are so nice and comfortable…

_*He narrows his eyes at Mimi.*_

Oh but… I think I need more rest… now…

Zzzzzz…

…

…

Can we just kill this thing?

Right, let’s.

####  Mumyouken!!!

_*The monster never wakes up, as the three slice it to ribbons.*_

_*Mimi and Libra are dropped rather unceremoniously during the attack.*_

All right! You’re next, bitch!

…I have no other choice. I must…

Stand down, loyal servant of the Abyssal King. Your duty is done. Leave the rest to your King.

The hell?

And you, small ones… mark me well. We have our own designs in stopping you. You have your own circumstances, naturally. Such is the world.

_*There’s a sudden flash of white, then after the voice from the heavens takes a deep sigh, after which a blue sphere appears before the Azure Avengers.*_

What is…?

This **Sea Bead** has power over this grove. Use it to make your way through the Labyrinth to me. **Oceanmaster Ketos** shall greet you. Overcome that trial to gain free entry to the Deep City.

So, we just gotta beat up this Ketos guy, and we get a pass in?

You there! What’s going on!?

…I suppose this is goodbye, members of Marlin. I doubt we’ll meet again.

_*Olympia once again disappears into the trees.*_

Damnit!

_*Breaker takes aim.*_

…No good. Can’t get a bead on her through all these damn trees.

No helping it then. We should head back and talk to Kujura on our way out.

Yeah… let’s get moving. We need to tell the others about this too.

…Tell the others about what?

Huh? Libra!?

_*Libra confusedly scratches his head as he stands up…*_

Mmm… Hehe, good morning everyone… _*Mimi smiles groggily as she stands.*_

…You’re awake. Are we going to have any more problems?

Huh? Sorry, did I do something wrong?

Uh, yeah? That spell you cast nearly attracted every damned FOE on the floor to us! What the hell was that anyway?

Spell?

…

Sorry, I don’t really remember. 

Ugh, just… fill us in later. Right now the important thing is getting back up top to check on the others, and let them know what we’ve learned. We should also make sure that guard got Hypatia out safe… 

Aye. Let’s get a move on.

You good to walk?

Hm? Oh, I’m fine. Sorry for the trouble I apparently caused…

_*Ed gives Libra a sideways glance before moving up towards his fellow Azure Avengers.*_

…

I feel like I did something bad that I can’t recall… 

Oh, don’t worry Libra. They’re just worried about you is all.

If you say so.

…Is Hypatia someone we met while I was asleep then?

…

I’m sorry, what was that?

Alex mentioned something about a Hypatia. I don’t recall ever having heard of her before, so I just assumed… 

_*For the first time since Libra had met her, Mimi’s smile faltered for a split instant.*_

M-Mimi?

Oh, Libra…

It seems you really did do something bad just now.


	27. Family Reunion

#### Armoroad, Western Docks

Your dad! He’s on his way here!

What?

…

Is that a big deal?

Yeah, what’s up?

Bill, why is he coming? What exactly happened?

Your dad showed up at Zaine’s place just after you left. Then your letter saying you needed the grail came, and he got to it before Zaine did. He said he’d take care of delivering it to you.

I see… Zaine couldn’t exactly refuse the High Prince…

This is perfect then. He’s got the grail, and he’ll be right in front of us. We can end this now.

Wait, end what now?

No. We’re not–

This is our best shot and you know it! That coward’s got too many protection charms on him for any normal attack to work. It’s now or never!

And how is that going to look!? I’m sure he’s sent word back to the palace about this trip. They’ll know he came to visit us when he was killed!

Killed!?

Fine! I’ll turn myself in after I do it! I’ll let them know it was all my idea and you had nothing to do with it.

That’s not the issue…

Uh, guys?

I’m not letting him get away. Not for a moment longer…

Will you just–!?

GUYS!

WHAT!?

There’s a big, fancy-looking ship that just docked…

…

Bill, hide.

Will you be okay, Big Boss Zahra?

…Everything will be fine. Just hide yourself and Rex. It may cause trouble for Zaine if he learns you were sent ahead to inform us.

_Ruff!_

Okay…

…

Neither of you are moving.

Warp-speed left us too tired to move.

_*Rex lets out an exhausted whimper…*_

Oh, for the love of…

U-Uh… Skunk, can you…?

Huh!? Why do I need to–!?

_Pleeease…!_

…

Fine, whatever.

Not like I wanted to stick around for this bullshit anyway.

_*Skunk starts dragging off Bill and Rex.*_

Thank you, nice friend…

Shut it.

_Ruff!_

Yeah, yeah…

…

_*People begin to exit the large ship.*_

Yusha, I understand how you’re feeling, but please. Don’t do anything rash.

So I should rely on _you_ then? Last time I did that, I got jerked around and lied to for the better part of _six months_.

I feel like I’m missing some very important context…

_*A man walks towards the group.*_

It is good to see you again, High Prince.

…You should teach your retainer to show proper respect, boy.

……Yusha.

…

_*Yusha knees before the High Prince, her eyes looking down towards the ground as her body tenses up*_

Better.

Um… nice to meet you?

I imagine it is.

Hurry up, fool. We’re here. 

_*A woman silently steps forward, staring at the group with an emotionless gaze.*_

It is good to see you, Xira.

Hello, Zahra. 

Hello, Yusha. 

…Xira.

You are here to deliver the relic I requested from Zaine then?

Yes… is there a place we might sit and speak?

Oh! The Butterfly Bistro is a nice place! It’s a cozy little bar right next to–

I was not speaking to you. Be silent.

…

Ok fine, dick.

Hmph, I suggest you make it clear to your companions who they are speaking to, boy.

…

No matter. I’ll have Xira find us a place while I await in my carriage with the rest of my men. Simply be ready to meet around noon.

Very well.

Good then. Xira, find somewhere appropriate.

I shall begin searching.

I do look forward to catching up… boy.

Indeed… High Prince.

_*The High Prince gets back into his carriage without another word.*_

…

…

…

So yeah, what’s happening?


	28. Dining with the Devil

#### Aman’s Inn

Are either of you going to tell me what’s going on or what!?

This is just a small personal matter. Don’t concern yourself over it.

Yusha was talking about _killing_ someone!

Don’t worry about it.

Just… tell me what’s happening. Please.

…

I know what’s going on!

Huh? Skunk, you’re back?

What did you do with Bill and–?

Not important! What I do know is important is that Yusha here hasn’t told us something! Something very important.

Huh?

What do you mean?

I mean that Yusha is secretly… a princess!

…What?

WHAT!?

No, I’m–

Y-You mean I was talking to a princess this whole time!?

…And the fact that I was a prince meant nothing to you?

Yeah, of course not.

Why does this keep happening?

Fai, I’m not a princess.

Huh? But Zahra said you had the same mother!

Same mother, different father. Our mother wasn’t royalty, just Zahra’s father. 

Oh, I get it.

Wait, so does that make you a half-princess?

If I explain things to you, will you agree to stop asking me stupid questions?

When did I ask a stupid question?

Just explain it to her. This is only going to get worse if you don’t.

…Fine.

You’re going to kill Zahra’s dad!?

That’s exactly what I just finished explaining, yes.

Hey, don’t act so casually. I know he killed your mom but… revenge isn’t–

Isn’t going to solve anything? It’ll keep that bastard from getting on the throne, to me that’s solving something.

But…

I should go meet with Xira. Find out the place she’s picked out for us.

Excuse me.

Hey don’t just–

_*Yusha slams the door behind her.*_

–Walk away…

See! I told you we shouldn’t get involved with these people! They’re bad news. She’s talking about murdering someone like it’s nothing! Let’s just go home, Fai.

…

Why haven’t you said anything, Zahra? Are you okay with all this?

…

Well?

Fai.

…

I don’t have anywhere else to turn. I need to… ask you something…

…?

#### South Sea Fine Dining

I see that Xira managed to find someplace to your liking.

Naturally, I accepted her into my service due to her abilities. I don’t take in charity cases. Unlike some people.

_*Yusha tenses up as she stands guard beside Zahra.*_

_*Xira stands guard next to the High Prince, her expression neutral.*_

Well, we are both very busy, so perhaps we should get our business taken care of.

I’ll move onto your business when I’m good and ready, boy.

…Apologies.

Beggar girl. Show me your arm.

_*The air around Yusha seems to intensify as she hears the title that the High Prince uses to adress her.*_

…She just had it repaired, so I don’t know if–

I don’t recall asking for your input. If she’s well enough to guard you, she’s well enough to show me the prototype.

…Yes, your Highness.

_*Yusha steps forward and removes the armor plating on her left arm, revealing the golem arm.*_

Hm… _*He roughly grabs her arm and pulls her closer.*_

…

I see. Zaine has been making good progress. Tell me girl, how does it feel?

…I can move it, but it feels… heavy. And numb.

That makes a good deal of sense.

Well you’ve seen it now. Perhaps we can move on to the relic?

Fine, if it will set you at ease. Xira, bring it out.

Yes, my Prince.

_*Xira reaches into her bag and pulls out the Foul Grail. She rests it on the table.*_

I’m curious. Why is it you need this relic? According to Zaine, he has yet to have discovered its true power…

 _*His eyes meet Zahra’s.*_ Is this true?

Y…Yes. I simply… thought there was a possibility it could be connected to the Deep City. It was found in another Yggdrasil Labyrinth after all.

Of course…

_*The High Prince returns his attention to Yusha’s arm.*_

Still though, it’s a shame Zaine is wasting this valuable prototype on this… peasant. What gutter was it you pulled her out of again?

She was… she had lost her arm and needed help. I don’t… know anything other than that.

Hmph, probably some whore’s daughter. Her parents probably couldn’t have been bothered to take care of her, so they dumped her on the streets.

_*Yusha tenses up.*_

…I don’t think you should be…

What was that, _boy?_

…Nothing. Sir.

Do keep in mind, that I’ve been extremely patient with you. Despite the severe lack of gratitude you’ve shown me, I’ve generously allowed you the freedom to travel as you please. 

Though, if that was a mistake, I could easily tell the king to order your return. I suggest you remember your place, lest you want your adventure to end most… anticlimactically. 

*Yusha’s fist tightens.*

I-I understand. Sir. P-Perhaps we could–

I didn’t hear an apology.

…

Please forgive my rudeness. 

Now, unless your behavior needs to be brought up to your grandfather, you’ll also tell me just how _grateful_ you are that I pulled you out of that gutter your whore of a mother called home. 

… 

Hesitation? Don’t tell me you’re looking down on the royal upbringing that was so generously gifted to you, in favor of being the son of some pond scum wh–

_*Yusha reaches for the grail!*_

_*Xira reaches for her blade!*_

What do you think you’re–!?

YUSHA DON’T--!

_*In that instant the door to the restaurant bursts open!*_

Hellllllloooooooo!!!!

_*Fai stumbles towards the group’s table, a bottle in her hand*_

How the… hellll are you doin’?

_*Yusha looks to Fai, then over to Zahra, her body still tense.*_

Ugh, _this_ is the kind of company you’ve surrounded yourself with?

She smells of alcohol.

She is inebriated.

Yes, obviously.

I’m fine… I only had'a couple a’drinks!

I’m not really _supposed_ to, but Zahra said it was important, so I–

Yusha, would you please escort Fai back to the inn?

…

I’m certain Xira will be enough protection for both me and the High Prince.

Yes. I have yet to perceive any threats within this town. I alone should suffice. 

…

_*Yusha wordlessly grabs Fai’s arm and starts pulling her away.*_

 _Wheeeee!_ It worked…!

…

_*Zahra sinks into his seat as he lets out a long sigh of relief…*_


	29. Regicide

#### Aman’s Inn

We’re here. Now sleep.

Noooooo…! You’re all maaad at meeeee…!

You’re imagining it. Now sleep.

I’m soooorry…

Sleep.

Okay…

Good girl.

Hee hee… I like it when you call me a good girl…

What?

What?

…

Just go to sleep.

Hey… Zahra told me everything… about how you’re both siblings…

…And?

You should be nicer to him… he caaaaares about you…

You’re drunk.

No!

…

A little…

I thought monks weren’t supposed to drink.

It was an emeeeeeergency…!

Uh-huh.

I couldn’t just sit there and just… let you go to jail for killing that dude…

It’d be… too sad…

_*Sniff*_

Are you crying?

It’s just soooooo sad!

Go to sleep already.

I don’t need to… need to…

Zzzzzzz…

…

…I see I made it back at the perfect time.

Did you get it?

The grail? Yes. I have it. Thankfully he didn’t realize what you were trying to do when–

Give it to me.

…Please don’t do this. If you do, you’ll–

You can give it to me, or I can take it from you. Your choice.

…

Fine.

_*Zahra tosses the grail to her.*_

_*She catches it with her stone hand.*_ Finally…

…Zaine informed me that he’s unsure if it’ll still work as it should. It took a beating when I used it on that creature at the end of High Lagaard's Sixth Stratum. 

_*Yusha is staring at the grail as she holds tightly onto it.*_

What are you going to do?

I’ll test it. Then if it still works…

And there’s nothing I can do to stop you?

No.

…Mother wouldn’t want this. She’d–

What would _you_ know about mom?

I remember her well enough! Stop treating me like I’m some stranger!

Oh, like you make it _easy!_ Believe me, I would have loved to have been reunited with my little brother, but ever since _they_ took you, you’ve been…!

…

…You tricked Fai and Skunk into joining without a second thought. You tricked _me_ into bumbling around here for six months while you hid what you were doing in High Lagaard… 

You can’t keep _using_ people and expect me to think you’re somehow any different from… 

Do what you want. If you want to throw your life away then…

…Then I suppose that’s your business…

Yeah.

It is.

#### Outskirts of Armoroad

It is good to see you again, High Prince Vishal.

G-Good to see you…

Nice to meet you. I am Xira, retainer to the High Prince.

It is good to see you both again. What news do you have for me?

Saki?

R-Right. I overheard a conversation between Zahra and Yusha. They were talking about a grail that could… kill someone.

…What?

And you’re only telling me this _now!?_

W-We don’t have a good way to contact you! A-And this is the first time we’ve–

Idiot! Who do you think you’re–!?

_*The Shogun stands between the High Prince and her apprentice.*_

_*Xira reaches for her sword…*_

_*Vishal waves his retainer off.*_

No, I should apologize. That was unworthy of me…

_*The woman’s glare doesn’t waver.*_

__So long as you understand your error.

I do… It’s just so disheartening. Learning that my son is trying to kill me. After all I did to help him as well…

I suppose his desire for the crown has gotten the best of him. It’s a sad thing…

Um… a-are you sure? I don’t think he’d–

Are you suggesting you know him better than his own father does?

U-Uhhh…

__…

…Please. You have no idea how much it pains me to ask this but… the idea of someone so power-hungry taking the throne… I have to do what’s right.

I beg you. You have to put a stop to my son. Make sure he can’t hurt anyone else.

__…How do you want me to go about this?

Well. I suppose the only thing to do is kill him. Don’t you agree?

__…

…Master?

__Very well.

__The next time your son enters the Labyrinth.

__Will be the last day he draws breath.


	30. Bill and Skunk: Ace Detectives, Part 1

#### Butterfly Bistro

Ugh, they’re all at that fancy diner, and here I am stuck babysitting you…

Hey! We don’t need babysitting! We’re professional mercenaries and bodyguards!

_Ruff ruff!_

Ooof course you are.

We are! I’ll prove it too! Let’s do a quest!

Aren’t you still weak from that… what did you say it was?

Maximum Warp-Speed.

_Ruff ruff!_

He says it was just a full-sprint.

Rex is too modest for his own good!

Right… look, just take an easy one. Everyone else in the guild is busy.

…Too busy for me…

What was that?

Nothing, just pick a quest already.

How about this one? Excuse me, we’d like to take this quest!

Ooh! You’re going to accept that request? Ruffalo’s keepsake knife has gone missing. I want you to find it for him.

Why can’t he find his own damn knife his own damn self!?

Hm? You are asking why Ruffalo is not out looking for his own damn knife his own damn self?

Exactly!

You two shouldn’t say bad words like that…

Because he is in bed with hangover! He drink too much last night! Stupid twit!

This is why drinking is evil. It makes you a stupid twit!

I’ve gotten by just fine so far.

Yeah… so far…

The knife has a **lion on the hilt** and the **blade is made out of a blue crystal**. Ruffalo said he was talking to a guard **by the waterfall on B1F**. You go check with him, yes? I am counting on you, explorers! Chop-chop! Be going!

Yes Ma’am! Mission start!

_Awooo!!!!_

I guess this is just my evening now…

#### Yggdrasil Floor 1

Ruffalo? Yes, I saw him. He was on his way back to the city because he ran out of medicine.

Do you know anything about a knife, Mr. Guard?

…What are you doing?

Huh?

You’ll never get what you want if you just ask people nicely. You gotta show some moxie, kid!

Moxie?

Lemme show you how it’s done.

That’s not the whole story though, is it bub!? Tell us about the knife!

Yeah! The knife! It went missing! Was it missing!?

_Grrr… Ruff ruff!!_

What about his knife…? No, I remember that he had it with him when I saw him last.

One with a lion on the hilt? I’m getting impatient over here!

Yeah! A lion on the hilt!

Yes, I remember the lion on the hilt. It’s very distinctive. He definitely had his knife.

Really… I bet you got a real good look at it too. _Didn’t you!?_

Yeah! …Wait, why would he get a good look at it?

Roll with me, kid.

Oh, okay! Yeah! You saw it! Didn’t you!?

…No, I didn’t see the blade itself. It would have to be made of metal, though, right? You might try talking to Ruffalo himself. His guild is based out of **Aman’s Inn**.

You better be right about that… _or else!_

Yeah or– …Wait or else what?

…

…

_Or else!_


	31. Bill and Skunk: Ace Detectives, Part 2

#### Aman’s Inn

Oh, hello, everyone. Can I help you?

Where’s Ruffalo at!?

…Mr. Ruffalo? He is staying here. Is something the matter?

His knife’s been stolen!

Yeah it’s been jacked!

Jacked?

It means stolen.

Oh!

…Huh!? He lost his knife!?

No it’s… it’s not lost we just said it was stolen!

Yeah it got “jacked!”

Don’t… say it like that.

Oh… okay…

_Aru?_

Wait, you’re right, Rex. You’re saying you know about the knife already Aman?

Yes, I know the knife you’re talking about. Mr. Ruffalo’s been staying here for a while. He showed it to me once, when he was praying. It has a beautiful **blue crystal blade**. He says that he only unsheathes it to pray before he goes out into the Labyrinth. One of our maids was with me when he showed it to us, so I remember what he said. 

This place has maids?

…Oh, I’m sorry. What were we talking about?

Oh right. Can we go over the case with Ruffalo?

I’m afraid he doesn’t want visitors, but I can tell him you didn’t find it in the forest.

Alright. We’ll wait then…

_*Aman heads over to Ruffalo’s room.*_

This is so fun!

It’s okay…

Huh? Are you not having fun, Ms. Skunk?

Just Skunk, and… I just usually do this kinda stuff with Fai is all…

Oh. I guess that makes sense. I feel pretty sad too when me and Rex are apart…

_Ruff!_ _*Rex gives Bill a playful lick on the cheek.*_

Hehe, good boy!

…Hey. What would you do if Rex started… hanging out with someone more than you?

Hm?

_*Rex tilts his head.*_

I guess… in the end I’d want Rex to be happy… even though it would make me sad…

…But there’s–

I’m sorry for the wait!

O-Oh you’re back!

Weren’t you about to say something Skunk?

Don’t worry about it. What did the dude say, Aman?

He said that if it isn’t in the forest, then it might be at the bar. He was drinking with a man with **long blond hair** last night… At least, that’s what he said. I do hope you recover Mr. Ruffalo’s knife for him!

Alright. We got a lead.

Onward!

_Awoo!!_

#### Butterfly Bistro

Yo, what’s the haps? I was just having a glass by myself. C’mon, park yourself and join me.

Can it! What do you know about Ruffalo!?

Yeah!

_Grrrr…!_

…Hm? Ruffalo…? Who’s that?

…

…

Er, you were drinking with him last night… allegedly.

Ohhh, the fella I drank with the other day. Why do you ask?

Someone jacked his knife!

Yeah, someone “jacked” him!

Okay, you’re not allowed to use that word anymore.

Aaaaah, why?

Huh…? He lost that heirloom knife!? Man, that’s rough. That’s the one he was so proud of where the blade was made of blue crystal, right?

Er, yeah…

_Grrrr…_

He said he thought he dropped it here maybe…

Did he…? Well, I dunno what to tell you. I haven’t seen it. Couldn’t it be in the forest after all? You should go ask him again.

We were already at the forest though…

I guess we’ll just have to–

_GRRRRR…! Ruff ruff ruff!_

Huh, what are you talking about–?

…

Wait, he’s right! You stole the knife, didn’t you!?

_Whaaaaaaaa!?!?!?_

Huh? You’re saying I stole the fella’s knife? That’s a serious claim. Where’s your proof, huh?

Heh, tell em Rex.

_Grrr…! Ruff ruff ruff! Ruff ruff! Grrr…! Ruff!_

…

…Y-Yeah!

Also you knew what the blade looked like even though Ruffalo only takes it out before praying!

Yeah! Th-That too!

I think I’ve had about enough outta you! I’m out of here!

_Sssssss!!!_

_Ssssssss!!!_

_*A group of huge snakes appear from under the bar’s floorboards and block the entrance.*_

…Oh, crap! …Uhh, fellas? I can’t leave if you’re gonna block the way like that…

They’re hungry. Better give me a reason to call them off.

Skunk can be scary…

……Ugh, fine! I stole it! Happy now!? It was his goddamn fault to begin with! That bastard picked a fight with me when I was just tryin’ to enjoy my drink! Pissed me off so much that I swiped it while we were grappling with each other! And that’s the truth, the whole truth, and nothin’ but! Serves you right! I think I’ve about had my fill of you jokers. See ya ’round!

And don’t come back!

Yeah!

_Awooo!_

It seems you are getting Ruffalo’s knife back safely, yes? I saw it all unfolding with my very own eyes! The lying bastard won’t try the funny business anymore here!

Better not, or he’ll have to answer to the Wild Fang Street Gang!

_Sssss!!!_

We’ve got super-sleuths! The truth can be slippery as a fish, but you can noodle it out if you try hard enough. In any case, thank you. Ruffalo will be happy to have this back. Here is your reward! Be proud of your detectiving!

Mission success! Another win for the invincible duo of Bill and Rex!

_Awooo!!!_

And another win for the Wild Fang Street Gang! Right fellas?

_Sssss!!!_

Please be relocating them away from my floorboards now.

…Yeah that’s fair.


	32. Impact

#### The High Seas

Okay… so apparently we missed a lot while we were hunting for that girl.

Mhm…

Do you think Zahra and Yusha are going to be okay?

Who can say? Things seem pretty tense between them.

There’s a lot of history between those two, with a lot of it being bad. We’ll just have to wait and see how things turn out.

Right…

Though if Yusha does go through with her plan of killing the High Prince, then it will probably mean our job is done.

What do you mean?

Zahra was only interested in finding the Deep City as a way to find a way to keep his father from getting the crown. If Yusha kills him then…

…Maybe we should head back.

We do still need these funds from fishing.

I know but… I just have a bad feeling.

…Understood, Captain. Turning us around.

Raising anchor.

…Wait what…? 

Hm?

_*A ship looms over the horizon.*_

What is that…?

Oh shit!

Ed?

Captain, get down!!!

_*In a flash of lightning the ship is suddenly right next to the Olivia!*_

Wait, what!?

_*The ship rams into the Olivia!*_

AAAGH!!

_*The force of the impact sends Alex overboard!*_

_CAPTAIN!_

#### Inver Port

Hm? The Azure Avengers still haven’t made it back yet…

_*Yusha walks past, holding something in her hand.*_

Oh, good evening, Yusha.

_*Yusha doesn’t seem to notice Mimi’s presence and walks towards the Labyrinth, alone.*_

…Oh dear.

#### Aman’s Inn

She went in by herself!?

That’s how it looked.

…

Huh!? Why would she do something like that?

…The grail. She wants to test it before she leaves to kill the High Prince.

Whaddya mean test?

Alex mentioned a voice telling her about a Ketos creature. She’s probably thinking that if the grail would work on something like that, then it would be able to break past the magic barriers and protection spell the High Prince keeps on himself.

That’s crazy though! We have to stop her!

I mean… we don’t _have_ to. If this grail thing works like she thinks it will, then she’ll be able to win no problem

And if it doesn’t she’s dead meat! We’re going.

… _Fine_.

Count me in too. I can help…!

Bill, you still haven’t been able to lift your arms since you came here.

…Maximum Warp-Speed has… many drawbacks.

You and Rex can wait with Mimi for the Azure Avengers, and explain what happened once they get back.

_Ruff ruff!_

Rescue team will be myself, Fai, Skunk, and Saki.

Wait, where _is_ Saki?

_*Zahra looks around, but sure enough, Saki is gone.*_

Oh, for the love of…

It’s okay… I can go in her place.

Oh! Libra, you're here!

…Are you sure, Libra?

Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?

I’m aware of some of the concerns surrounding… what happened to Libra, but right now we need to move. 

That’s true. Okay, have fun, Libra!

I’ll… try?

#### Outskirts of Armoroad

Master! Master, where are you!?

I am here.

Oh, you didn’t sneak up on me this time.

_…_

Master? Why aren’t you moving? W-Wait, it doesn’t even look like you’re breathing!

I am actually here.

AH! Wait, what was–!? Was that an afterimage?

No, I created that double of myself from materials found here in the forest.

Amazing…

…But why though?

…

I've had a large about of free time recently.

Ah…

Is it time then?

Y-Yeah… Zahra is going into the Labyrinth. But, uh…

Yes?

Our guildmate, Yusha, sounds like she’s in trouble.

I see. I will help her if the mission allows.

Okay…

You sound hesitant.

…Are you sure the High Prince was telling the truth?

Do you have reason to doubt him?

Not really but–

You heard Prince Zahra saying this grail has the power to kill, yes?

But… I just don’t think he’d be the kind of person to kill his own father… not without a good reason anyway.

I see. I can ask if he will give up the grail and come quietly, but failing that…

…I understand.

Would you retrieve my blades please? They should be next to that tree there.

Okay.

_*Saki walks over towards the tree, when suddenly the ground gives way under her!*_

Eh?

EEEEEHHHH!?

_*Saki falls into the pit.*_

Remain there until my mission is complete.

Master, what is this!?

A pitfall trap.

I-I know that, but why!?

I’m not sending you into this fight. Just leave this to me, Saki.

Wait, Master!

I’ll be back soon.

_Master!!!_


	33. Ghost Ship

#### Outskirts of Armoroad

Can’t… climb out…!

_*As Saki tries to climb out of the pit, she hears the footsteps of someone approaching.*_

Xira, do you see her?

No, my Prince. It would appear she has left.

Huh? That voice… Isn’t that…?

Good. When she gets out take some of the guards, and arrest that Shogun for the murder of Vlorian royalty.

H-Huh?

Understood, Sir.

_Sir?_

…My Prince.

That’s better. Remember your place, doll.

…

I’ll be taking a ship to one of the neighboring islands. Make sure everything is taken care of here.

Of course, my Prince.

_*Saki hears their footsteps echo further and further away.*_

Oh no…!

Master…!

I need to get out! I have to warn her!

_*Saki tries desperately climbing up the dirt walls, but to no avail.*_

N-No! I can’t…

_*Saki continues to try and claw her way up the wall!*_

Do you require aid?

AH!

_*The War Magus stares down at Saki from atop the pit. Her expression as emotionless as always._

…Yes?

Understood.

_*Xira reaches in.*_

…

_*Saki rushes up the wall and grabs Xira’s arm.*_

_*Xira pulls her out.*_

…

Why did you help me?

My father told me that it was important to help those in need. Though, I still do not comprehend why. 

But the High Prince just told you to–

The High Prince told me to apprehend whoever kills Prince Zahra. If no one kills him, I may report to him that my mission was a success.

…What?

I believe you should be hurrying.

Oh! You’re right! Uh… th-thank you, Ms…

…Xira.

Xira. Thank you, Xira! I’ll pay you back one day!

_*Saki runs off towards Yggdrasil.*_

…

#### The High Seas

…What’s happening…?

Oh right… I fell overboard…

…Am I dying…?

I can’t move…

I can’t breathe…

…I’m sorry Breaker… Ed… Zahra… I couldn’t…

Ugh, would ya stop it with the defeatist attitude already!

…Captain?

Who else would it be?

But… you’re dead…

Yes, so ye can only imagine how annoyed I am at ya that I’d come all the way back from the dead to lecture ya!

…I know… it’s because I failed you… I couldn’t live up to the Azure Avengers’ name…

…

I’m sorry Captain… I’m not like you I’m just a…

No… ye’re exactly like me.

…What?

I didn’t know what I was doing when I formed the Azure Avengers, girl. I only formed them, so I could… so I could…

You wanted to avenge your daughter, Olivia. Right?

…Breaker told me.

…Aye. That I did.

Breaker said I look a lot like she did… is that why you took me in…? Just because I looked like her…

No.

No?

I let you stay abroad because you looked like me.

Like… you?

When ya were saved by us, ya had just lost everything. Yer parents, yer wealth, yer entire future was gone in an instant. But I didn’t see despair in yer eyes. I saw something else…

…

I saw fire in yer eyes, lass. Fury at the unfairness that had been thrust upon not just you, but everyone else that those pirates had hurt! You were furious! It was like looking into my own eyes when I saw those bastards ravage _my_ home!

…

But ever since the rest of the crew fell, where did that fire go, lass!? Did it die that day too? Are ye ready to give up and just accept things as they are!?

…

_No._

_*The ghost of Captain Holmes’ smile goes wide.*_

Then go, lass! Swim to the surface! Cling onto life with every ounce of strength you have and cut down anyone foolish enough to try and stop you! Because that’s–

_That’s the Azure Avengers way!!!!_

I pulled her out!

Great! I’ve almost steered us away from that thing!

Captain! _Captain!!_ Are you still with us!?

…Yes.

…Turn the ship around.

Captain?

Oh?

We aren’t a bunch of scared fishermen…

We’re the Azure Avengers! And we don’t run from fights!

…

Is that clear, Breaker!?

_*Breaker smiles.*_

You bet your ass it is, Captain!

That’s what I like to hear! Ed! It’s time we give that other ship a taste of its own medicine!

Now _this_ is what I signed up for!

* _Ed turns the ship around!*_

_*The ghost ship is now in sight.*_

Ready all cannons! Let’s show these dead saps just what the Azure Avengers are all about. You ready, boys!?

Aye, Captain!

Let’s go then! Ramming speed!!!

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

You’ve come, little one. You must have been determined indeed to come so far.

…

_*Yusha wordlessly pulls out her spear.*_

Your resolve is magnificent, yet your journey ends here. Rejoice that I am your final opponent!


	34. Ketos

#### Inver Port

♪♫♬

Oh, Saki, is that you? How are you do–?

_*Saki zips past Mimi, towards the entrance to the Labyrinth!*_

–ing?

Goodness. Everyone is in such a hurry today.

♪♫♬

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

D-Damnit…!

_*Yusha falls to her knees.*_

You fought well little one, but this is the end…

_*Yusha grips the grail in her hand.*_

I just needed… one opening…!

_*The monstrous whale charges Yusha!*_

Damnit…

…I’m sorry, mom… I–

PG! Take this sucker out!

_PRRRRRRRAH!!!!!_

_*An elephant suddenly charges in, and meets the whale’s charge head-on!*_

Sk…Skunk…?

…Don’t think this makes us friends or somethin’.

Yusha!

You’re okay…!

_*Yusha blinks in surprise as her companions clamber off the elephant's back.*_

…What do you think you’re doing!?

I was gonna test out the grail.

By yourself!?

There’s no reason for me to get anyone else involved.

Yusha you shouldn’t–

Is that _really_ what you think mother would’ve wanted!?

Would you stop acting like you–!?

Would _you_ stop acting like you know how I feel!?

Z-Zahra?

You think I wanted to be taken from you and mom!? You think I asked to be forced to adhere to those noble’s fucking standards! To be belittled and abused by them!? To one day find out that my own father had ordered the assassination of the only family I had ever hand, and to find my sister half starved in the middle of the streets with a missing arm!? Do you think I wanted _any_ of this…!?

…I… It’s not that…

CAN THIS FUCKING WAIT!? PG can’t hold this guy off much longer!

_PRRRRRRRAH!!!!!_

####  _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Skunk’s right! We need to–

Wait. Someone else’s coming!

_*A new figure enters the lair of Ketos.*_

__…Prince Zahra.

Who are…?

__I’ve come for the Foul Grail.

…

__I must ask that you give it here and come with me quietly.

What?

…Whoever you are, I cannot do that.

__I see. That is unfortunate.

_*The woman unsheathes one katana, then another.*_

Wait, are we seriously getting sandwiched between a killer whale and a killer Shogun!?

I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN’T HAVE COME HERE!

Get ready…!

__I’m sorry, but you leave me no choice.

_*The woman charges in!*_

_PRRRR–!!!_

_*In that same instance Ketos breaks free of its deadlock with the elephant and charges in too!*_

#### Inver Port

Oh my. Welcome back, all of you. The ship looks like it’s seen better days.

We had to fight… a giant ghost ship…

Ships can have ghosts?

Apparently…

Where is everyone…?

Well…

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

_*The woman and Yusha stand toe to toe, blade meeting shield!*_

__Stand aside. My quarrel is not with you.

If you’re after the grail then yeah, it is!

_*Yusha tries to push the woman back!*_

__Your form is… sloppy!

_*The woman hits Yusha away with her other blade!*_

AGH!

Yusha!

Fai! Fucking focus!

We can’t help her! We need to be keeping this monster a bay!

####  _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

We’ll handle her! Just keep–

__You think the two of you are enough?

_*The woman is suddenly standing behind Zahra.*_

What!? When did she–!?

__This is the end.

_*The woman bares her blade down on Zahra!*_

ZAHRA!!!

D-Damnit…!

_MASTER!_

_*A kunai suddenly comes flying out of nowhere and hits the woman’s blade out of her hand!*_

__Saki!? What do you think you’re–?

Master Pyrrha, we got it wrong! That man… he said he was going to–!

####  _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_*Suddenly a massive wave of icy cold water comes forth, bearing down on the fighters!*_

__ _GET BACK!_

What– MASTER!!

ZAHRA!?

_*The two are pushed aside as Zahra and Pyrrha move in to protect them!*_

_*The icy wave bowls over the entire battlefield! After a few seconds, people start to step out of the now frost-covered battlefield.*_

Is everyone here all right!?

I think I’m okay…

Same…

Ugh… Zahra are you…

_!!!_

_*Zahra is lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.*_

Z-ZAHRA!!!

_*Yusha rushes to his side!*_

No…!

F-Fai, can you heal him!?

If it’s as bad as it looks then… I’d need more supplies.

…We’re too far down to make it in time. He’s gonna bleed to death…

No…

Y-Yusha…

I’m right here! Just hang on!

I-I’m sorry… if I had just been more honest then…

Stop talking, you’re going to be–!

I… I didn’t want you dying… b-because of that man… not after everything he’s… already taken from…… 

I… I’m sorr……

_*Yusha desperately holds onto Zahra’s hand.*_

N-No… d-don’t…

This wasn’t supposed to……

He will be the first.

_*Ketos charges at Zahra and Yusha!*_

NO! STOP!!!

_Get out of there!_

…I won’t let you…!

_*Yusha plants her feet.*_

_I WON’T LET YOU HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!_

_*Yusha raises her shield!*_

####  INDOMITABLE!!!

_*The monster collides with Yusha, but Yusha doesn’t budge an inch!*_

_GRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!_

YUSHA!!!

She’s not gonna hold out!!!

Damnit… do it now you fucking _idiot!!!_

_*Pyrrha leaps into the air from behind Yusha!*_

MASTER!?

__It would appear I have been deceived. To begin making amends, I will take your life, blubbery one.

####  **__Five-Ring Sword!!!**

_*The monster is slashed at repeatedly by Pyrrha as it’s caught up on Yusha’s shield!*_

_*Pyrrha lands, both blades in her hands shatter from the strain of carving Ketos’ blubbery hide.*_

_*In that same moment, Ketos falls to his side…*_

…Forgive me, my lord. I was unable to defend our pact… Little… No, grand ones. I will bar your way no more. Continue forth… and find the truth.

You mean…?

Go to the Deep City and meet the Abyssal King. Learn our reasons for occluding it…

I wish only that upon learning them, you choose wisely and bring salvation to them…

_*With those final words. Ketos, guardian of the Deep City, breathes his last…*_

…Zahra… Zahra we did it…!

_*Zahra is laying on the ground, unmoving.*_

…No. Please no! Not again! Please don’t leave me Zahra! I’m sorry! I was such an idiot… Don’t leave me again!!!

ZAHRA!!!


	35. Memories of Forgotten Pain

#### ???

I remember it was ten years ago when we were reunited. I was only thirteen years old at the time. Remembering back, it was all such a haze. I remember feeling scared at first. So scared I wanted to cry, only to remember that even if I did, no one would come to help me. That thought alone sent a chill up my body. I had no one now. Everyone I had ever cared for, one by one, had been stripped away from me.

First my father, who left my life before I could even form my first memory. Next, my brother was taken from me, even as he cried and screamed for me to help him, there was nothing I could do against the royal guards as they took him away. And now mother was… she was…

I had to shake those thoughts off. Somehow I manged to do it, despite their constant buzzing in my head. I think it was the pain… the pain made it harder to focus on what I’d lost. Even now, though more distant, I can still feel it. The aching pain from my stump, somehow spreading even further to nerves that were no longer there, as if to torment me further.

Then there was the hunger. The constant hunger. I couldn’t get a job. No one would give me a chance, not even out of pity. I maybe could’ve found one if my wound had not become infected so quickly… I could barely stand, let alone work.

All I could do was sit on the side of the road and pray that the passers-by would take the smallest bit of pity on me. That they would toss even a single Ental my way, so I could buy some food. I must have looked truly pitiable, because I was able to survive for years like that.

…Barely survive, I suppose. Every week, the pain in my arm got worse. It was burning, like my stump was on fire. It wasn’t normal. Something was horribly wrong with me. In the last few months, I’d often not have the fortitude to even sit while I begged. I’d find myself lying down in the dirt, unable to move. I heard someone walking past me once wonder if I was dead before moving on. None would lift a finger to help me. And all of them were going to the same place. That palace where the people who did this to me lived.

I don’t even remember our meeting. Zaine said he thought I was dead at first. That it was only at Zahra’s insistence that he tried one more time to heal me, and I took a breath in. The rest was… a blur. Zaine carried me to his workshop. He started working to save my life. I remember waking up, and seeing them for the first time.

Try and be still. Everything is okay now.

…

Xira, keep an eye on her while I get him.

Very well, Father. 

I saw him exit the room. Leaving me with the strange-looking girl. She offered me a glass of water, speaking in a monotone voice.

Drink. You have been dehydrated for an extended period of time.

She gently pressed the glass to my lips and I desperately gulped it down. I was swallowing faster than she was allowing the water to pour into my mouth, though if I did try and drink it as fast as I wanted to, I likely would’ve choked, so…

…I will feed you now. Please open your mouth.

I open my mouth, and she pressed a spoonful of something into it. I don’t remember what it was exactly. Only that it was mushy… and tasted better than anything I had had to eat in three years. I must’ve started crying because the next thing she did was press a cloth to my face and say…

Please stop that. You are in no state to be wasting fluids.

I tried to hold back my tears, but it didn’t help anything. In the end the girl just kept silently pressing the cloth to my face. But then it occurred to me.

“Where… am I?”

You are currently in my father’s workspace, at the Vlorin Royal Palace.

My heart nearly stopped. I was…? No… not here. These were the people who took mom away from me! They were the people who…

I began thrashing in the medical bed that was laid out for me. The girl quickly held me down.

Please stop that. You should not be exerting yourself.

“LET ME GO! STOP IT! JUST LET ME GO!”

I thought they were going to kill me. Like they had to my mom. Like I thought they had to my brother. I needed to run. I needed to get away. That was when the man from earlier came back into the room. In an instant he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. Even as I screamed and punched him with as much strength as my malnourished body could muster. I even bit down into his shoulder, feeling blood rush onto my tongue as I did. The girl took a step forward only for the man to hold up a hand, as if telling her to stop. He gently began rubbing my back.

It’s okay… it’s okay… nothing’s going to hurt you… You’re safe now… I promise.

I remained there for several minutes, trembling in his arms with my teeth still baring into him. I genuinely don’t remember if I stopped biting him because I eventually believed what he was saying, or if I simply ran out of energy and had no choice but to lay back down.

Either way, when I did lie back down I saw a figure in the entryway to the room. He was wearing the armor of the royal family. That family that had become monsters in my eyes. He was looking away from me but I could see that familiar blue hair. I realized who it was, but… it didn’t feel like my little brother at that moment. In that instant all I saw was a monster wearing my little brother’s face.

I don’t think I realize until just now… just how much my hatred for that family clouded my judgement. And now… I may have lost the only family I have left because of it…

…

…Sorry.

I don’t know why I told you all that out of nowhere.

No, it’s… it’s okay… I just… I don’t know what to say…

You don’t have to say anything…

…I’ll wait here with you until he wakes up. Okay?

…Thanks.

…In that case I shall discuss matters with everyone else outside.

Right, get going then…

_*Olympia nods to the pair before departing.*_

Me and Olympia did everything we can. All we can do now is wait…

…Fai?

Yeah?

Would you… hold my hand?

Okay.

_*Fai takes Yusha’s right hand.*_

Why though?

I just…

_*Yusha gently squeezes Fai’s hand.*_

I really need it right now… is that okay?

Yeah. Like I said, I’m here for you. I promise.

…Thank you.

…I just wish I had ever been there for him…


	36. Bonds Renewed

#### ???

_Hnnng…_

_!!!_

Zahra, can you hear me!?

Fai…?

Hold on, let me give you another dose of healing.

_*Fai presses her palm to Zahra’s chest, sending a wave of energy through him.*_

Where’s… Yusha…?

She’s fine. Everyone is fine. Uh, w-wait here a sec, I’ll go get her.

_*Fai quickly steps out.*_

…

_*Yusha quietly steps in.*_

_*She stares silently at Zahra.*_

…H-Hello…

How do you feel?

I’ll live. I assure you.

…

_*Yusha sits down next to his bed.*_

Is this…?

Yeah… it’s the Deep City. Olympia let us in after that Shogun killed the whale.

Where is–?

Her and Saki both disappeared after what happened.

I see…

…

I…

I want to…

…I’m sorry… for everything. I just… I was so angry at those royals for… everything they’ve done, and I… I ended up only seeing you as one of them… even though you’re my…

Please… I don’t…

Don’t call me that… I don’t deserve…

Zahra…

…I tried for years to get out of that place and find you two, but… I couldn’t escape. And by the time I had met Zaine, and he had agreed to help me, you were already… 

…

…When we first saw you, I thought you were dead… and I…

…I failed you too. You were… you _are_ my little brother, but I couldn’t do anything when those men came for you. I could only…

And then when those men came for mom…

…I just got so sick of feeling helpless. I wanted to do… something. _Anything._ Even if it meant… 

…We _will_ get back at him. For everything… but…

If it meant you suffering more… because I was too weak to find a solution then…

…

All right. We’ll keep exploring, find some other way of getting the better of that asshole that won’t make anyone but him suffer. 

Just… Promise you’ll be honest with me from here on out, okay? In return, I’ll try and keep a level head.

_*Zahra smiles.*_ Nothing would make me happier. 

…Sister.

R-Right…

_*Yusha quickly clears her throat.*_ So, what’s our next move?

For now… Fai, would you get Olympia in here? I would like to speak with her.

Y-You knew I was there!?

…You were listening in?

I-I just wanted to make sure everything was okay…!

Your eyes are really red… were you crying?

Maybe! Shut up!

_*Sigh*_ Would you just get Olympia, please?

Yeah okay… _*Sniff*_

I’m uh… glad things worked out with you two.

_Go._

R-Right…!

_*Fai quickly leaves.*_

…You and her seem to have grown rather close recently. 

What exactly gives you that impression? 

The fact that you didn’t threaten to hit her for spying.

You make it sound like I make a habit of threatening people. 

Are you two quite finished?

Okay, hi. Man, you know how to sneak up on people.

That is a yes, we are prepared.

I’m… also here too…

Well as I told the others, welcome to the Deep City; the phantom city you sought for so long.

Right, you told the rest of us that, but what did you need to say to Zahra specifically?

The Abyssal King has spoken. There is a matter he would like to entrust to your conscience.

_*Without warning, the girl takes the folds of her robe in hand and throws it off.*_

H-Hey! What are you–!?

Dowhaaaaaaa…!?

See and learn one of the secrets of the Deep City. I am not human.

UHHH!!!

Hm… interesting.

You’re really calm about this!!

I mean, this is no weirder than the Birdfolk, really.

The _what!?_

I ask that you remain silent on the subject of everything you see here in the Deep City. Not only for my sake, but for the sake of your kind as well. Will you heed my master’s request?

Hm…

Very well. I promise not to tell.

Thank you. Now then…

_Phew,_ she sounds happy…

Follow me. I’ll tell you how to return to Armoroad.

Right, Fai, gather everyone.

You can’t be walking on your own yet.

I assure you I’m–

I’m getting you a wheelchair.

No you’re–

Yes, I am.

……Fine.


	37. A Debt Repaid

#### Deep City

So good to know that you’re all okay…

Yeah great, whatever. Can we go home now?

_Skunk!_

No, she has a point. I would very much like to return.

So how do we get out of here?

There’s a Submagnetic–

Geomagnetic.

 _Sub_ magnetic Pole here. Use it to be teleported instantly back to Armoroad.

When you return, tell the Senatus that the Deep City is only a myth. That it doesn’t exist…

Huh? You want us to lie…?

Of course. I did give my word after all…

…

All right, here we go.

#### Armoroad

And I’m telling _you_ our friends are in trouble down there!

This conversation is pointless. I cannot let you pass no matter what you say.

Oh dear…

Then I guess there’s only one thing to do.

Hell yeah! I like where this is going. Let’s–!

WAIT! Everyone, calm down!

Zahra!? You’re all okay!

…

…Xira.

…

I see you are both alive. Although Zahra sustained heavy damage.

Astute as always.

Why are you still here?

I was supposed to apprehend the Shogun who slew you, however, she informed me that she failed in her mission, so that was unnecessary.

So she made it out? Was Saki with her?

The Ninja? That is correct.

That’s good…

The person who attempted to murder you being on the loose is a good thing?

Er… well…

Look, it’s been a long day, Xira. As nice as it is to see you without the High Prince at your hip, we _are_ really tired…

Understood. However, first I must ask for the Foul Grail.

…

Why?

I must return it to Father. He was very clear he wished for it to be returned to him if at all possible.

…Yusha?

…I don’t mind.

_*Yusha hands the grail over to Xira.*_

Father believes this relic shouldn’t be kept out in the open for long. I shall go deliver to him now.

Won’t the High Prince get mad?

It is okay. I will not be gone for long. Not requiring sleep helps with speedy deliveries.

Perks of being a golem, I suppose…

Yeah…

Farewell, you both. Please, try not to expire. Father would be upset if you did.

Such concern too.

Yep.

Why do I feel like I’m forgetting som–

_BIG BOSS ZAHRA!!!!_

_AWWOOOO!!!_

Oh, god! Yusha, keep me sa–!

_*The pair plow right into Zahra!*_

O-Oh. Oops.

I-I was so worried! I heard you went in and didn’t come out, and–

_*Rex lets out some worried whimpers as he licks Zahra’s face.*_

P-Please get them off me before they crack my ribs…!

#### Forest Outside of Armoroad

…

…I’m sorry, master. I–

Thank you, Saki.

Eh?

If it were not for you, I would have taken an innocent man’s life, and would have rightfully suffered the consequences for it.

Oh no, I mean, of course I did! You saved my life after all so–

Saki I’m not… very smart. When it comes to people at least.

…

Or many other subjects… like math or… basic reading.

……

What I am saying is, if you’d rather leave me… then I’d say after what you have done your debt to me is repaid.

……I already knew that stuff about you, master.

…

Ah.

…But I still want to travel with you! I want to learn more of what you have to teach. And I want to meet more people like Zahra and Yusha, and have a real adventure!

…Very well. In order to repay my debt to you, I shall indulge your request.

Really!?

Mhm. Now come, let me meet this Guild Marlin formally.

Yeah, sure! I’m sure you’ll get along grea–

Wait, what?

# End of Stratum 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stratum 2 complete! I hope you all enjoyed it. This one was fun to write. I tried some new things, and feel like they worked out pretty well, all things considered. As always, thank you for reading. And a very special thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos. I really can't say enough that it means the world to me :)


	38. Princess Gutrune

#### Via Senatus

…You’ve returned, Marlin. I’ve heard that you had disappeared into the depths of the sea.

Well, you see we–

I’ll want a full report. Omit not a single detail. I’ve waited 100 years for this day…!

Wait, how long!?

You’re surprised? She looks more like 200 to me.

Y-You shouldn’t comment on a lady’s age, Skunk! 

She could also show _some_ degree of concern for Zahra being in a wheelchair…

Let’s refocus. We have made it past the 8th floor.

So you stopped the current, struck down Ketos, and opened the path, yes? And…?

Wait, how did you–?

You found the Deep City, I hope? That magnificent place sunk beneath the ocean’s waves!?

Well, about that. You see–

Hm? Yes, we found it.

Wha– Libra!

What?

……

Really…!? You actually found the fabled Deep City…?

Y-Yes, that’s… completely what I was about to say.

…Then we should soon find out what happened to him…

…You gonna elaborate on that, or…?

You wait here.

Okay, guess not. Great.

I’m going to fetch the Princess that we might tell her in person of the Deep City.

Very well.

_*Flowdia makes her exit.*_

_*As she does, Zahra lets out a sigh as he stares at Libra.*_

Is something wrong?

_*Zahra leans in and whispers.*_ Did you forget what we promised Olympia?

Wait, that applied to all of us?

Why would it apply to just me???

I mean, might be for the best.

Huh? What do you mean?

She somehow knew that in order to reach Ketos, I had to stop the current. She’d only know that if someone told her in advance. I feel like she might have already known about the Deep City. She might've been testing us. 

So someone was spying on you?

Maybe… Might’ve been Kujura, he’s the only explorer good enough to reach that deep into the labyrinth at least.

Er…

Y-Yes, well-spotted, Yusha. I, of course, realized it as well. 

Uh-huh.

Still …I’m sorry. If I hadn’t gone in alone then–

It’s fine. You couldn’t have known.

Yeah, don’t sweat it.

…If you say so.

_*Skunk narrows her eyes at Yusha and Fai.*_

Ah, and here comes the princess.

So you are Guild Marlin, discoverers of the Deep City. I am indebted to you.

A real princess…

_*Zahra looks at Fai, who is staring at the princess with a look of admiration.*_

Are you… _jealous?_

No, don’t be absurd. 

I am the princess of Armoroad, **Gutrune**. Finding the Deep City has long been my fondest wish.

The hell is that place anyway?

Skunk! Don’t use that kind of language in front of a princess!

It’s quite all right. I’m ruler of a city of adventurers. I’m quite used to all types.

What a pro… 

A… pro princess?

Yeah… a proncess. 

Actually, let's not say that… 

The royal records say it is a land cut off from Armoroad, sunk with our countrymen still living there. We do not know the reasons for its separation or what powers sustain its undersea existence… But I worry the descendants of our people are now suffering in the depths of the ocean.

I see. So you wish to reunite with this lost portion of your city.

Yes, I’d like to send a missive and gifts to the Deep City on behalf of Armoroad. I had Armoroad’s most reputable merchants prepare their finest gifts for the occasion. I’ve also selected a supervisor to deliver them. I’d like to introduce her to you as well.

Nice to meet you, explorers. I’m the supervisor dispatched from Napier’s Firm.

Napier? That greedy good for nothing–

_Skunk!_

What!? She is!

I’ve prepared many gifts, from imported fineries to traditional Armoroad crafts. All are worthy of presentation to the King of the Deep City, I should think. Well then, I’ll await you all at the outskirts of Armoroad. Guide me well to the Deep City, mm?

…Your task is clear. If I sent only her, the Deep City’s denizens would tighten their guard.

Why is this feeling like we don’t have much choice?

Please escort her to the gates of the Deep City.

I think she heard you and added in a “please.”

Great…

I’m ever so glad you found the Deep City. It would be wonderful to reestablish relations with them. I leave my letter and offerings to the Deep City in your hands. When the citizens of the Deep City read that letter, I’m sure they’ll understand the situation.

I suppose we should prepare to leave then.

Well, good luck with that. Let’s go, Fai. We’re done with all this.

Eh?

You wanted to help them find the Deep City right? Well, that’s done. We should leave now.

Well, I uh…

_*Fai glances over at Yusha.*_

_*Yusha glances back at her.*_

I mean… we’ve gotten pretty involved. I feel like we should… stick around for just a _bit_ longer.

_*Skunk’s eyebrow twitches with irritation.*_

Fine. A _bit_ longer.


	39. Unexpected Allies

#### Forest Entrance

…Are we all set to go to the Deep City?

I think so. You guys ready?

Yeah, sure. Whatever. 

I’m good.

As I will ever be.

I am prepared. 

Great, then–

…

Wait, YOU!?

Pyrrha.

Huh?

I failed to introduce myself before. My name is Pyrrha Matsumoto. Saki is my apprentice.

H-Hello again…

Didn’t really think we’d see you chuckleheads again.

Wait, you aren’t here to finish things with Zahra, are you!?

We are indeed.

_…_

_*Yusha gets between the two and Zahra.*_

…

_*The two bow down, getting on their hands and knees in front of Zahra’s wheelchair.*_

We came to offer our deepest apologies.

Eh?

I’m… I’m so sorry…!

The Crown Prince said you were plotting to kill him and…

Let me guess. He made me sound like the bad guy?

Y-Yeah…

…Raise your heads. It’s fine.

…What?

Wait, you’re just forgiving them?

That man’s more conniving than you could believe. He wouldn’t have been able to claw his way to the title of Crown Prince otherwise.

Still, that girl with the katanas tried to kill you!

I mean… that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends now. After all, just look at you and me!

Th-That was different!

How do you figure?

Look, the point is we all almost died because of her!

Yes, and then Saki stopped her, and Pyrrha saved us all from Ketos in the end. I would say that evens things out.

Even so, I must atone for mistake. Please, allow me to aid you on your quest, Prince Zahra.

M-Me as well!

…What do you think, Yusha?

…

_*Saki meekly meets Yusha’s gaze.*_

I won’t deny that we need all the allies we can get.

Th-Thank you…

Don’t get me wrong, I haven’t decided if I think you’re completely in the clear. Try anything funny, and…

I’m… I’m sorry…

_*Sigh*_ Look, at the end of the day, you two’s interjection may have saved me from making a huge mistake, so I’m not… as mad as I would normally be. You can go ahead and come with us to the Deep City.

Okay… thank you.

We shall not let you down.

Well, with that done, let’s go to the–

Hi Zahra!

…Yes, Mimi? Can I help you with–?

I’m here to wheel you back to the inn!

What? No, I’m going with–

Thanks again, Mimi.

Yusha, you told her to do this!?

Hey, we don’t know for sure how things will turn out in the Deep City. If shit goes south I might not be able to keep you safe while also wheeling you around.

I’ll be–

So you’re staying here.

Yusha, you can’t be–!

Alright, we’re ready!

Then let’s hurry up and go! If there’s a city at the bottom of the sea, I can’t wait to see it!

What the– hey! Mimi stop wheeling me back! Yusha! Yusha!!!

Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything.

You should really just accept it at this point…

Yeah, no kiddin’.

Mimi, I’m your guild leader! You can’t just–

♪♫♬

Can’t just… can’t……

_Zzzzz…_

That’s enough talking. Only dreams now.

_*Mimi chuckles and starts wheeling Zahra away.*_


	40. The Abyssal King

#### The Deep City

So just where are you really from, Saki? I think it’s a pretty safe bet that that story about you trying to look out for your struggling family was a load of BS.

Yeah… sorry. The real story isn’t all that special though. I’m just a normal girl. My mom was a potter and my pa was a hunter in a village by the Eastern edge of North Othea.

So what you told me was the truth?

I’m… not good at lying on the spot…!

And… I’m not a fan of lying in general. 

Ya know ninjas are supposed to be spies, right?

All I want to do is become good enough to help Master Pyrrha.

You still have much to learn, but you are well on your way.

Pyrrha sounds pretty important to you.

She is! She saved my life once, and ever since then I’ve wanted to repay her kindness!

As I have stated, such devotion is unnecessary. It is the job of a Shogun to protect those under her.

_!!!_

…?

Yeah! That’s exactly right! It’s everyone’s duty to look out or each other.

That’s incorrect. 

Huh?

It is specifically the duty of the strong to protect the weak. No matter what the circumstances. Even if they do not desire your guidance. That is the way of the Shogun. 

Um… I’m not really sure I get it. Why wouldn’t people want someone looking out for them?

…You may well be surprised.

…

Is something–?

Sorry to cut this short, but we’re here.

We are?

I told you to forget about the Deep City. You have no reason to be here.

Oh, we are.

__We informed the Senatus of the Deep City. The princess has asked us to see this letter of friendship brought to the leader of this city.

Aren’t you being a little too… blunt?

Often stabbing right into the heart of matters is best.

Did you really have to say “stabbing”?

Why wouldn’t I?

__…Wait here.

_*Olympia exits for the moment…*_

Is she… going to get us our audience?

Stay sharp, just in case. They might be mad at us for breaking our promise to them. Could be they’ve got some funny trick up their sleeve. 

Why would they attempt something humorous?

_*Yusha gives Pyrrha a look as if she's trying to determine if that was a joke or not.*_

_*Some time passes before the mechanical girl returns. She speaks quietly, her stare icy…*_

__The Abyssal King has given his permission. I will lead you to my liege.

#### The Celestial Palace

Are you the visitors from Armoroad? I was told you brought a letter and offerings from their Princess.

Greetings, ruler of the Deep City. We of the guild Marlin have come as an escort for those who serve Princess Gutrune. She comes bearing a letter of friendship.

She sounds so official…

Given her background, this likely is not her first time speaking on official terms to a member of the nobility.

Wow…

… _Tch._ Whatever…

I am the Abyssal King, sovereign of this Deep City. Let us see what the Princess has to say…

I have here a manifest of gifts I was entrusted by Princess Gutrune to deliver to the Deep City. Here. I’d prefer if you gave it to this Abyssal King along with her letter.

Of course.

_*Yusha offers the gifts and letters to the Abyssal King.*_

……Hm… I see that this Princess wishes to establish cordial relations. I see also that there are countless skilled explorers in Armoroad investigating the Labyrinth. There is more here besides…

Huh?

But it is a private matter and does not concern you. My response to these proposals cannot be a hasty one. I need time to consider this. I will allow you to stay in the Deep City for one full day as I ponder this letter. I will give my answer tomorrow. Be here then to receive it.

What!? He expects us to sit on our asses for a whole–

Of course, Sir King. We shall take our leave then.

Huh? No way! Why should I have to– _MPH!_

_*Fai quickly covers Skunks mouth as the group makes their exit.*_

S-Sorry about her…

_*The door closes behind the group as they leave.*_

So these are the explorers who defeated my dear Ketos…

It would be child’s play to deal with them here in my Deep City with no one the wiser. But such a show of strength… I fear it may be counter to my aim of annihilating the **Deep Ones**. If they fail, then the matter is ended.

These “explorers” and their power could be a fine tool…


	41. Tales From the High Seas 2

#### The High Seas

Wow! We’re on a real pirate ship, Rex!

_Awooo!!!_

Should I tell her we aren’t pirates?

She looks so happy… just let her have this.

Why am I here…?

I needed to make sure you didn’t try and follow them to the Deep City while everyone was out fishing.

Please, I’m so childish I’d– _*Zahra is cut off as the ship lurches slightly. His face turns a shade of green.*_

_HRRGH!_

Like I said last time. You puke, you clean it up. No, I don’t care that you’re in a wheelchair.

Why would you allow someone in a wheelchair on your… _hrrkk_ … b-boat…

I told Mimi no… but then she kept smiling at me with this sinister aura about her…

Hm? Aura?

D-Don’t act like you weren’t aware!

Captain, are you sure of what you saw?

_*Mimi smiles innocently.*_

…

Just help me check the mast, Ed.

Er, aye, Captain.

Let me know if anything’s amiss. 

_*The ship lurches again, and Zahra lets out a low groan.*_

Are you sure you’re okay?

I-I’m sure I’ll adjust in a few hours…

#### 3 Hours Later

_**HURRRRRGGGG!!!** _

*Zahra violently hurls into his bucket.*

Okay, fine. You win, Ed.

_*Breaker tosses Ed 10 Ental.*_

See, told you he’d last more than 2 hours.

If you two got time to be making bets, you’ve got time to double-check the nets.

Aye, Captain!

Wow, Alex! That’s so cool!

Huh? What is?

You’re like a real pirate captain now!

Oh, y-yeah… I think I finally got the wake-up call I needed.

Really? What was it?

Well, when we were fighting that big Ghost Pirate Ship, I got knocked overboard, and when I thought I was going to die, I encountered the ghost of Captain Holmes, and he gave me this speech about relighting the fire I had when I first joined the Azure Avengers, filling me with newfound determination!

…Huh.

That’s neat!

…

You worried about the Captain there?

A bit…

Was it all that stuff about seeing Holmes' ghost?

No. Well, that’s also strange, but… 

…

Breaker?

It’s hopefully nothing.

I just hope the Captain knows that one day she’ll need to face the beast that took out the rest of the crew…

Ah, right…

_*Ed licks his lips with excitement.*_ Well, I know _I_ haven’t forgotten. _Heh._

#### 2 Hours Later

_Ugggh…_

Big Boss Zahra, are you okay…?

_*Rex lets out a worried whimper.*_

Don’t worry you two. I’ll be… f-fine…

O-Once we get back on land that is…

We should be headed back soon.

_*As Libra speaks the ship lurches again.*_

Ugh… just… someone, take my mind off this swinging boat…

Bill, talk to me about something…

You got it! Uhhh… Oh! That last time you threw up! It was all orange. I was wonder what you ate to make it–

N-No! Not that…! Libra! You instead! Talk to me!

About what?

Anything, just… how about why you became an adventurer…?

……

Libra, while your aura of mystery is charming, I am quite literally going to puke all over you if you do not say something.

U-Uh! I never really planned on it! I had a knack for magic, sure, but I was more interested in studying at home than going out on some big adventure. 

How did you end up here then…?

My other guild’s leader, Akira. She came to town and took me along with her.

And you just went?

Yeah, I…

I, uh…

I-It was… 

_*Libra has a distant look on his face for a long moment.*_

…Libra?

* _Rex nudges him.*_

_*Libra blinks.*_ Sorry, what were we saying?

…

_*Zahra grips his wheelchair as the ship lurches yet again.*_

F-Forget it. What… um… what got you into magic then?

Well… I suppose I’ve been interested in the Zodiac line of spellcasting ever since I was a child.

Since you were a child…?

Yeah. My dad gave me a telescope when I was young, and I kinda became obsessed with the stars.

Oh! I like the stars too! There’s something… calming about them. Makes me feel safe… like how I feel at Mr. Abbarich’s house!

_Ruff!_

Oh, Rex likes them too! He’s always howling at them.

I’m pretty sure he’s howling at the moon, Bill… Still, a telescope is hardly an inexpensive gift.

My dad’s a craftsman. He made it himself. Though mom still thought he was spoiling me.

To make something that complex all on his own… He must be quite skilled.

Heh, yeah… 

…Hey, what are your parents like?

Huh? Why do you want to know?

It’s just that I don’t know who my parents are… So I just… get curious, I guess. Sorry, should I not have asked?

Oh no, I was just wondering why you asked is all. Let me see… 

I suppose I would describe my father as being kind first and foremost. He’s always doing what he can to help the town with. Though he also tends to get nervous, which is a problem when people rely on him a bit too much. Thankfully mother’s usually able there to help keep him from stretching himself too thin. 

Helping out the town, you say? What exactly did they usually need help with?

Well, in the past couple of years, they’ve needed help with…

…

…Libra?

They… They’ve needed… help… help… 

…

Allow me to rephrase the question. Where does your family live?

Hm? Oh, we live in **Tharsis**. 

Tharsis? Where’s that?

It’s a town near another one of the Yggdrasil Labyrinths. An adventuring frontier like Armoroad and High Lagaard. 

Oh!

Were your parents adventurers by any chance? 

When they were younger. Though they didn’t tell me much about their travels. I think with so many young adventures in town they were worried I might be influenced into becoming an explorer if they weren’t careful. 

They didn’t want you to become an adventurer?

I don’t think so. I mean, if I really wanted to I think they would have supported me, but…

Do they know you’re on an adventure right now?

Hm? Oh, um…

…

_*Zahra gazes curiously at Libra as his expression blanks out.*_

I think… um… I’m not sure… 

You’re not sure…?

Um… Akira told me… they were in some trouble. I went with her and the others so that we could help them.

…I think.

Huh? What kind of trouble?

I don’t really get a lot of it myself. But Akira’s been helping me out for a while now. I’m sure things’ll make sense again once I meet back up with her. 

Ah, I think I get that. I feel pretty lost when Rex isn’t by my side. 

_*Rex playfully nuzzles into Bill’s side.*_

_Hehe!_ Yeah, good boy!

…

Libra, what is your real name?

Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, it didn’t really occur to me that I never gave you my real name. It’s Desmond. 

I see…

Is there a reason you go by Libra?

A reason…

…I mean, I guess it’s because my dad told me he used to– 

_*Libra’s cut off as the ship again lurches!This time it’s a rather big lurch.*_

Woop! Careful, choppy waters!

_HRGH!!!_

_*Zahra quickly grabs his bucket.*_

_**BLAAAAAAG!!!** _

HA! Surprised you still had lunch left to spill.

Big Boss Zahra, are you…?

I-I’m fine…

What was I saying?

S-Sorry that made me lose my train of thought too…

Ugh… forget it then… I’m never setting foot on this ship again…


	42. The Threat to All Mankind

#### Twinkling Tavern

Good morning, everyone. Did you have a good night’s sleep?

Yes, thank you again, Angie. It’s good to know that the Deep City has such a well-kept inn. 

Had to fucking wait a whole day for his royal laziness to… _*Grumble grumble*_

Glad a good night’s sleep really helped calm you down there.

She’ll be fine, don’t worry.

I’m always fine… dumbass…

See! Totally fine!

I mean… I guess this is same as usual for her.

_*Skunk flips Yusha off, only for Fai to force her hand town with an awkward grin.*_

Er, I think we’re ready to go then…

Well then, the Abyssal King awaits you at the Celestial Palace. If you’ll just follow me…

#### The Celestial Palace

Ah, you’ve come. Did you sleep well last night, explorers?

Yeah sure, like a fucking baby. Can we get a move on?

_Skunk…!_

Let us dispense with idle talk then. I will begin by telling you what must be done. I have already accepted the Princess’ proposals as laid out in the letter, under my terms.

May I ask what exactly those terms are?

I will not open my gates to all and sundry… but certain explorers may enter my Deep City. And I have one further request, which depends on your skills in making it as far as you have. It involves the Deep City’s future, but more than that, the future of all mankind.

Of all mankind…? Hey, wait, what’s that mean!?

I cannot tell you the particulars, but it is tied to the reasons for the Deep City’s inception. If you will not accept, I must find another… But your inquisitive minds and prodigious strength makes you my most desired candidates.

This is stupid. If you think you’re gonna jerk us around by saying a bunch of stupid shit about “the fate of all mankind” then–

We accept.

…Then you’re apparently in luck because the person in charge right now is fucking idiot-supreme here.

I am grateful for your change of heart. Now then, the details of that request again. Our role here in this Deep City is to war against those dreadful monsters, the **Deep Ones**.

I have never heard of these beasts.

The Deep Ones are monsters that lurk in the abyss. They are sworn enemies to mankind.

Of all of mankind? Creatures like that really exist?

Of course not! Don’t be stupid!

Sir King, what else do you know about these Deep Ones?

Are you _really_ that big an idiot!?

I could tell you all… but understanding would come easier were you to see it yourself. The Labyrinth extends beyond the Deep City.

Oh, so now we gotta go back in there! Great. Fucking peachy!

There is a prison on B10F; the **Hall of Conviction**. Meet the Deep One imprisoned there. Once you grasp the nature of its existence… I will explain in my own words its intentions, as well as what the future holds for mankind.

Fai, let’s just get out of here!

What? But he just said these things were the enemy of all of–

He’s fucking with us! Also, yeah sure, _that’s_ the reason you’re sticking around.

Huh? What are you talking about?

I-I don’t think now is really the time for this…

Of course not… it’s never time for what _I_ think is… _*Grumble mumble…*_

_*Fai looks worriedly at Skunk before returning her attention to the Abyssal King.*_

Ah, but first, in praise of your bravery, I bequeath unto you a technique handed down in my city. It was devised to combat the Deep Ones and dramatically heightens a human’s combat effectiveness. In addition to your original specialties, you may learn and use skills of other sorts. …But words alone will not suffice to explain. I suggest you put it into practice.

Thank you, your majesty. Pyrrha, here. You can hold onto the instructions for this technique.

Hm? W-Why me?

You’re Saki’s teacher and Shoguns are known to be expert fighters. I figured you’d be the best person to teach us.

Er yes… I’ll begin studying as soon as I am able.

Thank you again, your majesty. We shall get to work straight away.

May fortune go with you, explorers.

…

…I can read it for you, Master.

Th-Thank you…


	43. Green Death, Part 1

#### Yggdrasil Floor 9

Shit… it’s hot down here.

Looks like we’re below the seabed.

And into the magma under it.

Oh my, isn’t that Olympia up ahead?

…Yeah.

…So what do you want then?

…I’m here on the Abyssal King’s orders. I must explain about this Labyrinth to you.

Yeah, we aren’t exactly new to exploring freaky places by now, you know.

Ignore him. What do you have to tell us?

We are in the lowest point of the Deep City. Further underground lies a cavern. It has existed since ages past. The point beyond the cavern is connected to the abyss.

Abyss?

Whatever it is, we can handle it. Anything else?

You will struggle against both monsters and the intense heat of the submarine volcano. It is dangerous, but you are no stranger to peril now. There should be nothing to fear.

Nothing to fear… right…

We’ll speak again once you reach the 10th floor…

Goodbye! Have a nice day!

_*Libra narrows his eyes at Olympia as she leaves.*_

You okay, kid?

Y-Yeah… we should keep moving right?

Right…

#### Aman’s Inn

…

…

…

…

So, uh… where’s Yusha and Zahra?

_Really?_

Huh? What?

They are in the Deep City along with Bill and Rex.

Yeah, they er… asked us all to take care of this quest while they were gone.

Whatever. Let’s just get this over with. The less time I have to spend with crazy and traitor over here, the better.

…

I…I didn’t mean to–

S-Sorry about her! She’s just been grumpier than usual lately…

_*Sigh*_ Aman! Get your androgynous ass over here and tell us your deal! We took your request from the bar!

Huh? The request from the Butterfly Bistro… Oh! You accepted it!? Thank you! I got another letter replying to the one you helped me write, but it isn’t good… A disease called the Green Death, where plants grow in people’s bodies, is killing Elly’s town.

The Green Death?

That’s a new one for me too…

My sister’s a doctor, but she doesn’t know how to cure it either… Please! Please find somebody who knows how to treat the Green Death!

Yeah, and who exactly are we supposed to ask?

You’re explorers… You can ask people around the city and find a cure for it!

Very well. If there are people in need, then I shall do my utmost to aid them.

Yeah! Just leave it to us! We’ll make sure we find a way to help your friend!

…God this is a pain.

I guess we’re splitting up again…

#### Explorers Guild

Ah, it’s you. What brings you in today?

We’re here to learn about the Green Death! Don’t hold out on us like last time! Got it, buster!?

Skunk, what possible reason would he have to hold out on us?

Rule 1: Never let them use you!

I thought you said rule 1 was “I do what I want.”

I moved that to rule zero!

Ah… yeah so, anyway, Green Death.

…What’s that? “Green Death”?

Wait, have you actually heard of it?

Yeah, I’ve heard of it. It’s said that it’s a reaction to poison from a plant monster. When someone is infected by it, their body turns green and sprouts flowers until they die.

A plant monster?

How do you treat it though?

…Treating it? I don’t have a clue. I’ve never heard of any people who have survived it. Well, as long as nobody brings it here by ship, Armoroad will be safe. I’m not worried.

So really, this is a waste of time and not our problem.

Skunk! The hell is wrong with you? You and me help people all the time!

Yeah, but normally we didn’t bother with things like massive plagues! It was just stuff like beating up street thugs, and helping little orphaned kids…

You’re saying we _shouldn’t_ help more people!?

I’m saying we shouldn’t be stupidly risking our lives just because you have a crush!

I-I don’t know what you mean!

Oh, would you–!!

…Forget it. Let’s just go.

#### Napier’s Firm

Ah, welcome. What can I help you with today?

We require medication to combat a disease.

…What? You’re looking for medicine?

Do you have any?

Yes, I have some all-purpose healing salve for adventurers. Let me go get it–

A-Actually, we need something more specific than that!

…Oh, that’s not what you need? Let me guess: you want a cure for the Green Death?

H-Huh!? How did you–?

I can tell by your faces that I’m right.

Indeed. It was obvious just from your expression, Saki.

_How!?_ No, there has to be another reason!

That boy from the inn came by looking for one.

Ah! See!?

You still must learn to hide your emotions better, young ninja.

Y-Yes, Master…

That aside, do you have what we require?

Unfortunately, I don’t carry anything like that. Nobody knows how it’s caused, right? …Still, there are places with more advanced technology than Armoroad. Try there.

People with more advanced technology…?

Very well. Then we shall search the Deep City next.


	44. Green Death, Part 2

#### Twinkling Tavern

…

…

…

…

I thought Yusha and the others were supposed to be down here…

_OH MY GOD!!!_

Wh-What…!?

They are likely in a meeting with the Abyssal King.

Did you have something you needed to tell them?

N-No just… would’ve been nice to say hi…

Fai, I swear to god… I’m about to–

Welcome back, everyone. Will you be resting for today?

You! Green Death! Tell us now!

Skunk are you–?

_I’m fine!_

…Wait, Green Death…? I’ve heard of it before. It’s a terrible parasite that feeds on human bodies as it kills them.

We haven’t been able to find a cure anywhere…

Armoroad’s current technology must be incapable of curing it… But there is a way. I have heard that a rare herb called **Scarlet Sage** can be taken from the **Third Stratum**. If you can bring me some of that **Scarlet Sage** , I can make a remedy for you.

Great… now we gotta go all the way into that fucking furnace and–

Here.

_*Pyrrha hands over the herb.*_

Wait, wha–?

Thank you. I’ll begin preparing the medication right now. Please wait here for a while.

…Why did you have that?

Mimi asked me to scout out the third stratum with her before the rest of the group went in…

Oh, nice! Guess it went pretty well then!

No… it was horrible.

Eh?

To be forced into such conditions… to be so… exposed…!

M-Master!?

Wait, what the hell were you two doing down there!?

This land is truly hell on earth… to think I really was forced into using something like that…! Long and hard… and overly forceful…

W-WHAT DID MIMI DO TO YOU!?

Oh… this is about _that,_ isn’t it?

Wait, Saki! Aren’t you a little too young to know what she’s talking about!?

Huh? Master is just upset because the shops here don’t sell katanas, so she can’t replace the ones that broke, and is being forced to use western style swords instead. Which she doesn’t like because she thinks they feel too long, hard, and overly forceful when you stab into your opponent.

Why has this land forsaken me!?

O-Ooooh… I thought you meant, er…

_???_

N-Nevermind…

Sorry for the wait, everyone! The remedy is ready!

Great… please just get me away from this stupid conversation.

Will it really work? Will this help them?

Yes! This will help those who are suffering from that disease!

Truly a relief.

You’re a lifesaver! Literally!

What’s the catch then? You want money or something?

_…Skunk!_

…No, you don’t need to repay me. My orders from the Abyssal King are to help people. Please make sure this medicine gets to those in need.

Will do. Wow, the Abyssal King seems like a great guy.

Please stop talking…

I guess all we got to do is get this to Aman.

Ugh… you know what?

_Koo koo!!!_

_*A bird swings by and grabs the vial of medicine from Fai.*_

Oh, just gonna have one of the WFSG boys take care of it?

Yep…

Awesome! Thanks, Skunk! You’re a lifesaver too!

_*Skunk suddenly finds a cocky grin on her face.*_ W-Well, you know, I–

You guys?

Yusha!!!

_*Skunk’s grin instantly dissipates.*_

Ah, you’re all down here. Good.

Huh? Were you looking for us?

Yeah! It’s time for exciting things to happen!

_Awooo!!!_

Indeed. I’ve finally finished figuring out how we can best use the Abyssal King’s gift that he bestowed to us.

What do you mean?

Put simply, I mean it’s time to subclass!


	45. Adventures in Subclassing, Part 1

#### Fai's Subclass: Princess

I-I get to be a princess!?

Well, I can’t make you actual royalty anyway, but I can teach you the skills of one.

_*Fai is vibrating with excitement.*_

Er… yes, well, the first thing you need to do is have this air of leadership about you. You need to make people think that they can rely on you with nothing but your posture and poise.

That sounds hard…

It can be… it might help if you think of someone you want to impress.

Someone I want to impress… Uh…

Perhaps… someone in this guild who you hope thinks highly of you?

Huh? What do you–

Just giving examples.

Oh… okay.

…Hey does Yusha like princesses?

Oh well er… not particularly, actually.

Oh…

She’s more than a bit disillusioned with royalty given what she’s been through.

Right… Sorry, I shouldn’t have–

It’s fine, don’t concern yourself over it. Yusha likes people that go out of their way to help others, so you should be fine.

Oh, thanks. …Wait, what do you mean by–

Let’s refocus. Come, sit with me, it’s time for me to teach you proper manners for fine dining.

Wait, that’s important to fighting as a princess?

Like you wouldn’t believe.

#### Skunk's Subclass: Hoplite

Widen your stance.

I _am!_

Not enough.

Says you!

_*Sigh*_

_*Yusha pushes Skunk.*_

WAAH!!

_*Skunk falls flat on her ass.*_

Like I said, not enough.

What’s your fucking problem!?

I’m just trying to show you what you’re doing wrong.

I don’t need your help! This is stupid. All you do is stand there holding a big shield! Anyone can do that!

…Fine then. Block this punch. 

Huh?

If you can block this punch with that shield I’ll concede that I have nothing more to teach you.

Deal! Let’s get this over with!

_*Skunk holds her shield up to her face.*_

…

_*Yusha reels back and punches Skunk’s shield with her golem fist.*_

_*Skunk is sent flying back!*_

_AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

_*Skunk hits a wall and is practically embedded in it.*_

…You okay?

That one didn’t count! Do it again.

…Okay. Try holding the shield lower so you can see the attack and brace for it this time.

Yeah fine, I’ll do it. Just hit me again!

I guess this _technically_ counts as training.

Huh?

Nothing. Okay, here I come. Then once we finish with this we’re switching partners.

Wait, what’s that mean?

#### Zahra's Subclass: Shogun

_*Pyrrha and Zahra sit across from each other. A small wooden layout of a battlefield in front of them.*_

I understand your basic strategy, but it’s too safe. If you command those under you to move out further, then their attacking potential will increase considerably.

Wouldn’t that leave them more open to attacks as well?

This why you need to think carefully before issuing these commands.

I see your point. Are you experienced in commanding a squad, Pyrrha?

In practice? No. These tactics were passed down to me from my father.

Your father?

…You may have heard of him. Lord Fusanosuke Matsumoto.

…I see.

…

Forgive me, but… Pyrrha is not an Othean name, is it?

You are correct. It is not.

I see… so that’s it.

I would imagine things have been… hard for you.

My father was a good man. I care not what others think of the matter.

I understand. I won’t press further. I’m sure it is a delicate issue.

I have not such hangups, a Shogun knows how to block out such feelings.

Either way, we should resume our lesson.

Very well. Let’s move on to all-out assaults.

#### Yusha's Subclass: Ninja

Y-You’re doing well!

_*Yusha stares at the ninja double she’s managed to summon.*_

This ninja cloning thing is easier than I thought. This ninja cloning thing is easier than I thought.

Er… Er…

Okay, how do I get her to stop talking at the same time as me? Okay, how do I get her to stop talking at the same time as me?

Oh, that just… takes practice honestly.

Ah. Ah.

Then I think I’ll disperse that other clone for now.

Right…

…

…Are you mad at me…? For uh…

You being a spy?

Y-Yeah…

Like I said, I’m not. You were being tricked and didn’t realize it.

Okay…

I’ve told you this a few times now. Is there a reason you’re so hung up on this?

Well, uh…

…Yes?

I just… er… really respect you, is all…

…Why?

Y-You’re just really cool and mature and…

T-This is embarrassing! Nevermind!

Er, no you’re fine. I’m flattered. Really… it’s just…

I… don’t really see myself as any of those things, to be honest…

You don’t…?

Honestly, most of the time I feel like I barely know what I’m doing.

B-But you’re the retainer to a prince, you’re able to talk to kings and princesses like it’s nothing, and you’ve always got this… cool air about you!

“Cool air”?

I-I can’t really explain it…

Well uh… thanks?

Sorry, I’m just not used to being seen in that kind of light.

Huh? How come?

Probably just the company I’m usually around. Vlorian royals don’t exactly look up to commoners, even if they were made into retainers.

Oh…

I guess Zaine did tease me a couple of times about having a “big sister vibe” to me… whatever the hell that means.

I-I think that’s it actually! You really do have a big sister vibe to you!

Er… thanks. I guess you’ve got a little sister vibe to you now that I think about it.

H-Hey! I’m the oldest in my family!

Heh, I see. Well, I should get going. The exploration group should be getting back soon, which means it’s about to be your turn.

…My turn?


	46. Adventures in Subclassing, Part 2

#### Saki's Subclass: Buccaneer

Parry!

Ah!

Thrust!

AH!

Parry!!

EH!

_*With her newly given rapier, Saki parries Alex’s final thrust.*_

Good work!

Y-Yeah, thanks…

…Um, can I ask you something?

Huh? Sure!

You just seem… different lately.

I do?

You seem more… confident.

Oh, yeah. I guess so.

I was wondering if you could tell me how I could become like that.

Hm…

Do you have a dead mentor-figure you can commune with?

_What?_

Nevermind. Well, other than that I just kinda went like…

I dunno, I just said “fuck it, I can do this!” I guess!

O-Okay…?

Hey, why don’t you try it!

Try it?

Yeah, just yell out “fuck it!” I’m sure it’ll do wonders for your anxiety.

I-I’m not anxious!

Saki, you’ve been a bundle of nerves ever since I first met you. Heck, you could barely even speak when we first met!

I was just being aloof and mysterious!

Wait… that’s what you were going for?

Yes!!

Oh. Sorry, I couldn’t really tell.

_*Sigh…*_

Come on, Saki. I really think it’ll help if you just say it!

………

……uck it…

Huh? What was that?

F-F…ck it…

Come on now, that barely sounded like words.

…Fuck it…

Hey, that’s more like it! Louder now!

Fuck it.

Louder!

_Fuck it!_

LOUDER!

_FUCK THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!_

_*Saki gasps and covers her mouth.*_

…… _Pfffh_ Ahahaha!!!

D-Don’t laugh!

Haha! Man, who taught you to swear like that?

M-My dad sometimes says stuff like that after a couple of drinks… s-stop laughing! A-And don’t tell Master I said that!

Okay, okay! Ha… you have my word that this is between us.

…You still laughed…

Sorry… it’s just been a while since I’ve gotten to talk to someone around my age. …It’s nice. You’re fun to tease.

H-Hey!

Well, we’ll play more later. I gotta catch up with Ed now. Good luck with Mimi!

Wha– we weren’t playing Alex! That was serious training!

…Alex!!!

#### Alexandra's Subclass: Gladiator

Heya, Ed. Sorry, training with Saki went on longer than expected.

Hey, it’s fine, Captain. Now that you’re here we can start.

Huh? Wait we can’t start yet. It’s not just me.

Huh? Who else is it then?

#### Breaker's Subclass: Gladiator

Sorry I’m late.

Breaker? You… you want to learn how to be a Gladiator too?

Mhm. I won’t deny you’re a skilled warrior. If you have things to teach me, I’ll gladly learn them.

…

What?

Nothing just…

Thanks…

Are you… embarrassed?

He just took me by surprise is all. Now then let’s–

Wait, hold on! We aren’t all here yet!

_Huh!?_

#### Pyrrha's Subclass: Gladiator

I am ready to learn this new style.

Pyrrha? Why–?

This savage land does not sell katanas… I must resort to using the heavy steel slabs that pass for blades out here.

Hey now, I’ll show you exactly what those "heavy steel slabs"can do if you actually know how to use them! Now let’s–

…

…Libra?

#### Libra's Subclass: Gladiator

…

Wait, _what!?_

H-Hello. Um… I-I’m here exploring this Labyrinth without Akira and the others, so I thought maybe… if I learned from you some of your backbone might rub off on me. 

I think you’re plenty strong already. Besides, wouldn’t you be more suited to a role like… maybe Prince or Monk or something?

I just feel like… exiting my comfort zone might help me more?

You sure? This isn’t just some hobbyist lecture. We’re learning the skills we think will be let us survive against monsters. 

I-I know that… It’s just…

…?

…I don’t know what it is, but Mimi’s been giving me this look like I did something wrong. But every time I try and think back to what it might be I get this… pit in my stomach… 

…I want to be able to overcome that.

Libra…

You’re the one teaching. It’s your call, Ed.

…

…Just don’t expect me to go easy on you.

_!!!_

I’ll handle anything you throw at me!

Heh… we’ll just see about that.

#### Ed's Subclass: Shogun

Hey…

Yes?

You were pretty quiet with that whole Libra thing back there. What’s your take?

…I won’t deny that he seems to have the drive to change.

I’m sensing a but.

I’d imagine you are, every person has one.

…What else about Libra, I mean.

Tell me, Gladiator, have you heard of the concept of “Eyes of Death”?

Yeah… that’s that thing about people who’ve seen death firsthand have a different look to their eyes than others. Right?

It is as you say. There’s only a select few who can spot the difference. My father was one of them, and he passed on the secrets of the technique onto me.

Nice! Who’s got the eyes in our group?

Captain Alexandra, Breaker, Yusha, Mimi…

…And yourself.

Yep, that sounds about…

…Wait, what’s this got to do with Libra if he wasn’t one of them?

As I said, there’s difference between the eyes of those who have not witnessed death firsthand and those who have not. However, with Libra…

…It’s as if he falls into neither category. 

So… he has and hasn’t seen death?

Of course not. That would make little sense… however…

…The best way I could describe it is as if he’s seen death, but refuses to acknowledge it. That’s my guess from the look in his eyes at least.

Huh… What could’ve caused that?

I don’t know. I’ve asked Saki to keep an eye on him in the meantime.

You think he’s dangerous?

Perhaps… All I know is that he fills me with unease. 

Actually, where is Saki anyway?

Right now? She’s training Mimi to subclass as Ninja.

…

Ed?

Now _I_ have an uneasy feeling…

#### Mimi's Subclass: Ninja

Hehehe!

Hehehe! Hehehe!

Hehehe! Hehehe! Hehehe!

Hehehe! Hehehe! Hehehe! Hehehe!

Hehehe! Hehehe! Hehehe! Hehehe! Hehehe!

…

Wh-What have I done…!


	47. The Eldest One

#### Yggdrasil Floor 10

What is _that!?_

Some kinda huge… flaming door?

I believe this is where Olympia wanted us to go.

You are here.

Speak of the devil.

Olympia… What is this place?

This is the Hall of Conviction, where the Deep One’s god is imprisoned in seclusion. Beyond this special door is the Hall of Conviction and the Deep One. Have a care.

…Very well. Stay vigilant, everyone.

Right…

_*The group enters the door as Olympia unlocks it. Inside is a small room, with a small figure sitting in the corner.*_

_*It appears human, yet aspects of it are clearly other. It looks somewhat like a young boy, but its crimson eyes glow eerily as they gaze at the group.*  
_

A kid?

That thing… it doesn’t look human…!

But even if it’s not human, it doesn’t look that dangerous…

_*The creature opens its mouth to speak. Its voice is indistinct and hoarse.*_

…How long it’s been since I last supt.

Supt? What does that–?

_*Ed readies his sword.*_ Captain, get back!

_*In an instant, monsters appear from nowhere at the child’s feet! They fall upon the group!*_

Ah, hell.

_KAAAA!!_

_GRRRRRR!!_

Alex, Breaker! Help me with support! 

Right!

On it!

####  Lethal Tactic!

_*Power courses through the remaining two attackers bodies*_

Go get ’em!

Kid! Get ready to charge in with me!

What!? Me!?

You said you wanted to learn to be brave right?

I-I…!

_*The monsters spring forth at the pair!*_

Do or die time, kid!

**RUSH!**

_*Ed tears through one of the monsters!*_

_Gree…_

Kid, the other one!

I-I…

GAAAAA!!!

Damnit, look out!

_*Ed takes the monsters attack for Libra!*_

_!!!_

**V-Volt Star!**

_*Lightning strikes the monster!*_

Gaaaa…

_*Both lay dead on the floor.*_

Gah…

E-Ed! I’m sorry! Are you–?

Ha! Solid hit there! Nice one!

Huh… oh, th-thanks…

_*The child gazes at the group curiously as the group defeats their piscine grotesqueries.*  
_

Now then, let’s kill this thing while we–!

No, wait!

…

We mean you no harm! We only came to talk!

No Harm? Do you or don’t you, ’tis one to me. What is your reason for coming here?

…The Abyssal King gave us a quest to meet the Deep One imprisoned here.

Deep One… Such a foolish Name have the Sons of Man given to my People. If you come not as Sacrifices to me, hie hence. Contrary to all Appearances, I am rather busy.

_*As the beings says this, it closes its eyes and ceases all movement.*  
_

_Er… Yeah. You look real busy._

The fuck is this thing’s problem?

Now do you see? That is a Deep One… Mankind’s worst and most fearsome enemy.

Are they all like this?

No, this childlike thing is their king, called the **Eldest One**. You have seen how it spawns. The Abyssal King captured it over 100 years ago. It has been sealed in this Hall ever since.

_*The Eldest One smiles, listening with closed eyes.*_

I am not King yet… In Human Terms, I would be something like a Prince or Princess.

Huh, he _does_ kinda look a bit like Zahra now that I think about it.

Please do not compare us.

You know now of the Deep Ones. Your duty to the Abyssal King has been discharged.

We should head back. We need to learn more from the king.

Agreed…

Yeah, just… give me a minute… Gotta catch my breath.

…

Here, give me your shoulder.

It’s fine. I’ve had worse. 

It’s my fault you’re like this now. I should take responsibility. 

…Heh, if you’re sure.

…I hope I am, for once.


	48. Hidden Evil

#### The Celestial Palace

So you’ve returned, explorers. Olympia tells me you met the Deep One and lived to tell the tale.

Yeah, barely! What was that thing!?

What you met was their Eldest One, a dreadful thing who dwells in the abyss and spawns young. When I learned of that threat as Armoroad’s last king, I fulfilled my duties to protect mankind.

Wait, last king!?

Ancient lore of the royal family speaks of evil presences lurking in that abyss. Our source was **Yggdrasil** , the mysterious yet wise tree that towers in the center of our city.

Yggdrasil was? 

How is a tree a source? 

Yggdrasil granted us with superior technology; in return, we swore to protect it from the evil. I accepted, and submerged a part of Armoroad to the ocean’s floor. We fight that evil to this day.

_You_ submerged the city?

C-Can you slow down for a second? 

…Am I giving you too much to digest? It is important that you understand this matter. If you have any remaining doubts, then loosen your tongues.

Let’s start with that last king comment, shall we?

So you’re saying you were Armoroad’s last king?

You have the right of it. As the only male heir from Armoroad, I am the last of the royal line. In a more peaceful time, I would have wed and lived a normal life… But the Calamity that transpired 100 years ago forever changed my fate. According to Yggdrasil, that great quake caused the **evil** slumbering deep within the earth to awaken.

“According to Yggdrasil”?

At that time, the evilspawn rose to Armoroad, resulting in many gruesome assaults on the people… Yggdrasil claimed that only by sinking to the abyss could I prevent the evil from stirring. I obeyed, and submerged part of Armoroad, along with soldiers who vowed to fight the evil with me. We did this to save hundreds whose descendants still live above. Such is the duty of a king.

So, you sacrifice the lives of others to save the city as a whole…

Tough call. Don’t ask me if it was the right one though. I try not to think about that kind of shit.

You mentioned Yggdrasil? You also made it sound like you could talk to it…

Yggdrasil is the World Tree.

I would say it’s more _a_ world tree, considering there are others.

Let him talk.

It may be difficult to credit, but I can converse with Yggdrasil. Since ancient times, only those of Armoroad’s royal family have had this skill. It was knowledge gleaned from Yggdrasil that brought advanced technology to Armoroad.

Sounds like bullshit, but I’ll believe it.

_…Why?_

It is not necessary for you to believe me. So long as both Yggdrasil and I know…

Right…

Something I’ve been wondering, er… what exactly is Olympia?

Olympia is my faithful friend and servant. She is a powerful woman who supports me in my struggle. But that was not the intent of your question, was it…?

Yeah, I think it was about how she’s made of metal and shit.

E-Ed!

What? Am I wrong?

N-No, but…

She is not human. Hers is a life born from the forbidden knowledge given to me by Yggdrasil. She moves and speaks as humans do, yet her strength is far mightier… Try and treat her as you would a normal person.

_*Olympia stares at the group from the Abyssal King's side.*_

I’ll do my best… even though she’s not exactly the friendliest girl…

I still don’t approve of her method of protecting this place… but I’ll try and look past it.

Moving on then. What exactly is this great evil you speak of?

The king of the Deep Ones I had you meet… Better to call it a god. For them, that is. For humanity, it may as well be a demon. The Deep Ones revere it as it slumbers deep underground. Yggdrasil seals it from awakening and running amok. That is the large tree’s chief purpose. Perhaps you think all this quite absurd, but remember what you saw below, and try to understand.

Actually, considering the creature I saw at the top of that other Yggdrasil Labyrinth… Well, your story is plausible at least.

But I have not explained yet why only the Deep City deals with this evil. I shall now do so. …The evil lurking in the abyss is aware of humanity, and thrives on **emotions** such as fear. Should Armoroad’s populace learn of this evil’s existence, even Yggdrasil could not hold it… And so, the fewer who know of the evil, the better. That is why we of the Deep City hide ourselves.

Sounds a little convenient, if you ask me. A nice little way to keep our mouths shut if you’re lying.

…I don’t think he is lying though. He’s at least mostly giving us the truth.

How do you figure?

Wouldn’t he have come up with a more believable lie than “a talking tree told me to sink the city because I’m the secret king of Armoroad” if he was?

Hm… fair point.

Now that you know this truth… You are honor-bound to join our struggle against the Deep Ones. But first, I should reward your service in traveling to the Hall of Conviction as I asked. Take this. It is also a king’s duty to encourage fine work, after all.

Thank you. We accept it graciously.

But I have a separate favor to ask… It is related to your guild. Hear my request.

…Very well.

Good. Tell them, Olympia.

…Travelers from Armoroad, your home, have entered the Deep City.

Who’d be crazy enough to go this far down? …Besides us, I mean.

Some have even passed the Hall of Conviction in the Third Stratum. Going as far as they have means provoking the Deep Ones. This is bad for all concerned. It would be better if you went to dissuade them, rather than myself. …That is all.

And so we stand. I hope that you succeed in finding the trespassers and coaxing them away. Try to resolve this as peacefully as possible. I am relying on your skill, explorers from Armoroad.

We shall get to work as soon as we are able. For now though, we should return to Armoroad, and discuss these matters with the rest of the guild.

Right, we shouldn’t keep them out of the loop.

…I also need to find out how things went with Fai and Yusha.

Huh?

Oh, er, nothing. Come now, let’s be off.


	49. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

#### Armoroad, Outside the Butterfly Bistro

I sure hope Big Boss Zahra and the others are doing okay…

Who cares? You and me got something way more important to do!

More important than fighting monsters that could destroy the world?

First, those don’t exist; I don’t care what anyone says. Second, this is about Fai and Yusha going on a date!

Huh? They are?

I think Zahra pulled something where he arranged for this somehow…

Of course…! The old, “tell them to meet you at a restaurant then tell the person you want them to fall for to meet at that same restaurant too and hope that it sparks an impromptu date” trick. A bold tactic, as expected of Big Boss Zahra!

_*Skunk sneakily glances through the window Butterfly Bistro and sees Fai and Yusha sharing a table.*_

_*Yusha is looking at Fai with a neutral expression.*_

_*Fai is blushing hard as she awkwardly laughs. She appears to be doing most of the talking, though much of it seems to be nervous jabbering.*_

Ugh, look at Fai. Yusha’s just _looking_ at her, and she’s…

What’s so special about _her_ anyway!?

_Ruff! Ruff!!_

Besides _those!_

Er… sorry, why are we here again?

I’m gonna ruin their date!

Huh? How? Why!?

You don’t get it! Fai’s just being stupid and letting herself get all…… _stupid_ because of Yusha. If I can wreck this date, Fai’ll snap out of her stupid funk and things can go back to normal!

…

But why are _we_ here though?

_Ruff!_

_Shh_ , quiet you two! I’m about to enter phase one! Once they step out the door, I’m gonna have a swarm of bees attack Yusha! Let’s see how much Fai likes her once her face is covered in stings!

This seems kinda mean…

It’s to help out a friend! Besides, she’s tough. I’m sure she won’t end up like the last guy I tried this on.

L-Last guy!?

Here they come…!

_*Skunk drags Bill and Rex into a hiding spot in the bushes.*_

_*Yusha and Fai exit the building.*_

_Bzzzzzz!_

_*As Skunk buzzes a swarm of angry bees charges Yusha!*_

_*Not noticing, Fai suddenly steps between Yusha and the bees as she speaks.*_

Well, uh… hey. I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk or–

What? No you idiot…! Get out of the way…!

_*Yusha suddenly grabs Fai by the waist and twirls her around herself to keep her safe from the bees.*_

Yes! She’s wide open!

_*With her free hand she pulls out her shield and swats the bees in one fell swoop!*_

_*The bees’ remains all go flying at Skunk, hitting her in the face!*_

_GAK!_

A-Are you all right?

_Aru?_

Who the hell brings their shield to a date!?

Sorry, you okay?

Uh… y-yeah…!

Where did those things even come from…?

Er, Yusha…

Hm?

Y-You’re still holding onto me…

Oh… r-right sorry…

* _Yusha lets go of Fai’s waist, actually blushing.*_

Th-Thanks…

You were, uh… saying you wanted to go for a walk?

You don’t mind?

No, not at all.

……

_FUCK!_

_*Bill covers Rex’s ears as she gives Skunk a dirty look.*_

No, this is fine! They’re walking through the park now. I can still mess this up!

_Ruff ruff ruff!_

…”I’ve messed up enough already”…

…

Yeah, fuck you too, wolfy.

Hey! Don’t be rude to him!

_Shhh!_ Watch! We can still see them from here…

_*The two walk side-by-side through the park.*_

All right… I got this.

What are you gonna do?

I’ll use a snake to trip Yusha!

To… trip her?

Look, my main plan was using those bees, but that was a bust! I’m winging it from here on out!

O-Oh… good luck then?

Thanks.

_Ssssssss!_

_*A snake slivers onto the trail.*_

_*Yusha looks primed to step on it!*_

Yes…!

_*Fai suddenly steps ahead of Yusha.*_

_No!_

Oh, maybe after this we could go down by the docks and–

_*Fai begins to fall backwards as she trips over the snake!*_

Look out!

_*Yusha reaches out and catches Fai, pulling her close*_

_*The two stare into each other’s eyes, their faces inches apart. Both are blushing from the exchange.*_

…

_GODDAMNIT!_

…Hey Fai?

Y-Yeah?

Are you okay…? I can feel you’re… shaking kinda hard.

…I’m a little embarrassed, honestly… haha…

Embarrassed?

I just… was kinda hoping I could show off to you tonight, but… you ended up saving me twice.

Er… wow that sounded lame. Sorry I… I’m really not good at this and…

…

…… _Chek-chee!_

H-Hey… uh… i-it’s okay. I wasn’t trying to–

_*Suddenly a small mole springs up right under Yusha’s foot.*_

Huh!?

_*Tripped by the mole, Yusha starts falling forwards!*_

H-Hey!

_*Fai braces Yusha, and she ends up falling on top of her!*_

_*Yusha blinks as she’s now laying on top of Fai.*_

I-I’m so sorry! I-I… uh…

A-Are you okay!?

I-I’m fine… Sorry, I couldn’t catch you… Y-You’re okay too, right?

Yeah… but only because you broke my fall.

I mean, I wasn’t about to let you fall if there was anything I could do to protect you.

…

S-Sorry that was–

N-No! It was… really sweet. I mean it.

_*The two blushing girls get up and dust themselves off.*_

Um… did you want to go down to the docks?

…I mean… we could also go back to the inn. I-If you’d be okay with that!

Huh? Why wouldn’t I be okay with–

…

Oh.

_Oooh!_

S-Sorry, should I not have–

N-No! W-We can do that s-s-sure…!

O-Okay great… let’s… go there then.

Right… l-let’s!

_*The two start walking towards the inn.*_

…………………

Skunk?

One sec.

_Chek-chee!_

* _The mole appears before Skunk and digs a small hole in the ground for her.*_

Thank you.

* _Skunk sticks her whole head in the hole.*_

_MPUCKING STUPID BIG MPIED ASSHMPH FUCKING STUMPH FEI FUMPH STUMPH MPHID MPHIDD!!!!!_

_*Skunk takes her head off out of the hole.*_

_…Aru?_

W-WHAT!? N-No I didn’t call up the mole to make Yusha trip into Fai’s arms to make her feel better because she looked sad! D-Don’t be fucking stupid! I… I just…

…

Hey, Bill…

Yeah?

Would you go with me down to the docks? I… don’t want to go back to the inn for obvious reasons.

Huh? Wait, what reasons? I don’t get it…

Don’t worry about it… I just don’t want to be alone…

…

Hey, Skunk.

Yeah?

I… I think if you and Fai are really as close as you seem to be then… I don’t think she’s going to leave you just because she has Yusha.

…It’s fine. Everyone else leaves me. I should’ve seen this coming.

Huh? That's not-

I changed my mind. I’m going to go be alone for a little.

_*Skunk runs off._ _*_

H-Hey…! Don’t go! Let me–

_Ruff! Ruff!_ * _Rex tugs on Bill’s sleeve with his mouth.*_

…Do you really think she’ll be okay?

_Ruff…_

…I hope so too, boy.


	50. Sea King

#### The High Seas

So uh… that sure was some shit that went down in the Labyrinth.

Mhm.

Ancient King… Deep Ones…

_*Fai is gazing off over the side of the Olivia, seemingly unaware of her companions.*_

So then… what are we doing out here?

What else? Here to have some fun!

Fun…?

Pirates off the left side.

…Huh?

You heard him! Ready the cannons!

W-Wait, hold on! I’ve never done this kind of thing before!

Well better learn quick! The pirates are closing in!

Uh, r-right…!

Should we be… helping with this?

_*Fai’s still looking out to the middle distance.*_

Fai?

H-Huh?

Sorry, are… you okay?

I’m… maybe…

…Did something bad happen?

N-No! I mean… maybe. I mean something good happened but… I guess there's something bad too.

Well, what’s the good thing that happened?

Well, er… me and Yusha we…

…?

Um… had a good time.

…

And the bad thing?

Well, it’s just… Skunk’s been… weird.

Huh? Weird how?

I keep trying to find her, so we can hang out, but it’s like she’s avoiding me!

Huh…

_*Sigh*_ Maybe it’s just my imagination… although this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve pissed her off accidentally…

Really? You two seem so close though.

Ha! We weren’t always that way. In fact, when we first met Skunk tried to kill me!

She did!?

Yeah, I had just moved into town and was doing my best to keep the streets clean, and she saw that as me challenging her and attacked me!

Skunk’s really… intense, isn’t she?

Yeah… but that’s what I like about her too! She gives everything her all!

I guess that's one way to look at it…

Well, what about you and Pyrrha? Were you two always as close as you are now?

Well… I first met Master when she came to our village although… most everyone else kept clear of her.

How come?

It’s… not my place to say. Anyway, I met her due to the fact she was staying at our home.

At your home? Why?

She… was worried that Mother was going to be attacked. You see… Mother’s first love was an expert swordsman who made many enemies in his time. Master was worried one of those enemies was going to try and harm her to get to him.

Oh…

At first, I thought Master was… odd. She seemed to wander around town aimlessly and often ended up getting confused. Mother actually asked me to help show her around and make sure she didn’t get lost a number of times.

R-Really?

Yes… Master is an expert on the battlefield but… well outside of it she struggles with many things.

Wouldn’t have thought that about her.

Oh, er… please don’t tell her a spoke so freely on this… she’ll get embarrassed.

I feel like she’d be cute when she's embarrassed, but I’ll show restraint for your sake.

Thank you. Well, one day an enemy did appear, and it was when I was showing Master around. I ended up being taken hostage and Master saved me. After that, I worked up the courage to ask her to make me her apprentice, and now here we are.

I see. So I guess you two have gotten along pretty well.

We’ve never had a fight.

Ha! Wish I could say the same for me and Skunk…

…

Fai?

Oh, nothing just… realizing that me and Skunk have fought a lot… be every time we always make up in the end.

…I think the two of us will be fine. Thanks Saki.

Er… you’re welcome?

Quit standing around you two! We got a new problem!

What problem?

##  Blwa-wa-wargh!

That problem!

Oh, er… I’m on it!

Going to the front line! See you, Saki!

Oh, er, bye!

…

Excuse me, Breaker?

What?

What does it mean when two people have a “good time” together?

…

Ask your Master.


	51. Golem

#### High Seas

**GRKRKrkrk… erk…keeeee…**

_*The Golem topples over, dead.*_

_*Libra is gasping for breath with the battle finished.*_

Ha! Not bad, kid!

Why did… you drag me out here… to fight that thing…?

Huh? You said you wanted to learn to be brave, right?

I-I didn’t think that meant being thrown into a fight with a twenty-foot-tall golem!

Hm… I’m sensing some hostility.

_*Sigh*_ No… I know you’re just trying to help. I just…

…I’m not sure if I can do this…

Why not? I mean, you killed that Golem real good just now.

Only because you were here… 

Oh, come on. I didn’t do that much.

…

…

Okay, sure I might have chopped its arm off, but I mean, what? Am I supposed to let you have all the fun?

_*Libra lets out a sigh.*_

Huh? Hey, are you okay?

I’m fine… It’s just…

…I hope my friends aren’t worried about me.

Your old guild you mean?

_*Libra nods.*_

Hey, what are they like anyway?

They’re an… interesting bunch. Including me, there are five of us.

You said they were all girls right?

Yeah?

Ha! Lucky you!

Why is that lucky?

_*Sigh*_ Nevermind, keep going. Who all was in your guild?

Well, there’s Hope and Ryan who are always at each other’s throats. Hope’s a bit… spacey and Ryan can be pretty snippy.

I don’t think you’ve room to talk about someone being spacey kid.

What do you mean?

Don’t worry about it. Who else?

Well, there’s Akira’s friend Abby who just joined up with us recently. She was having some health problems for a while, but Akira managed to finally help her get better.

Huh… what made a sickly kid want to be an adventurer? 

Her parents were adventurers. Actually, all our parents were adventurers at some point, now that I think about it…

So what? Did your parents all make you become adventurers or something…?

_*Libra’s about to answer, but then he winces, grabbing the side of his head.*_

Kid?

Sorry, headache…

Are you okay?

Maybe we should change the subject… Why did you become a Gladiator, Ed?

Was only good at hitting stuff. So I picked a job that let me hit things.

…That’s it?

Hey, it’s risky work, but it pays well. Eventually, I got bored though. Decided to try mercenary work. Then I got bored of that and met Captain Holmes. You know the rest.

You make it all sound so mundane…

I try not to dwell on the past.

Hey, you two. We’re leaving. Time to get back to the ship.

Right. We’re coming!

Hey Ed…

Hm?

…Do you really think I have what it takes to be… brave like you?

Sure, kid. You just gotta… do it!

Do it?

Yeah, you know. Do it!

…

Heh…

Hm?

Nothing I just realized you’re kind of like Akira. Whenever I asked her what I should do she’d just tell me to not worry and “do it!” or something…

Ha! Sounds like a smart girl.

I don’t think it ever really helped though…

Oh…

Well, I guess I’ll just need to throw you at a few more golem’s then.

Heh, yeah…

There’s plenty more islands out on the High Seas. I’m sure there’s at least a couple more I can find…

W-Wait that wasn’t a joke!?

Hehe, time to head back to the ship, kid.

Wait, Ed, seriously! You’re joking right! Ed? Ed!?


	52. Cold Justice

#### Yggdrasil Floor 11

I had thought to encounter the Deep City’s soldiers… but it’s only you. Come to stop me, eh?

Ah, so it was you.

I kinda figured.

 _Tch,_ well aren’t you a know-it-all…

Er… okay?

Perhaps we should get back to the task at hand.

Right. Kujura, I’m sure you’re aware but the Abyssal King isn’t exactly happy about you being here.

…

Kujura?

I hadn’t mentioned it, but in truth, the Senatus and I knew all about what goes on down here.

Huh? Knew what?

…You mean about the Deep City being responsible for all the missing explorers. Don’t you?

Wait, what?

Yes. We knew, yet still we sent explorers into the Labyrinth in search of the Deep City. It was all in anticipation of this day…

…And just who is “we”?

The Princess is at the center of it all. The Senatus and I fought so long all for her sake.

Yet you chose to shed innocent blood in the process…

Listen well, Marlin. You do not know the truth of this matter or who your real enemy is. Go to Armoroad. Listen to the Princess at the Senatus. Then the truth will come to light. Decide for yourselves what is true and what is worth fighting for. It can only come from you.

…Very well. I suppose it’s time we have a chat with the princess.

I don’t like this… all these shifty royals remind me too much of home…

#### Via Senatus

How’s the Deep City? I sent Kujura to investigate it, as well as what lies beyond. If you’re here, I assume you’ve spoken with him?

I suspect you know of why we are here.

…Wait here. The Princess was around a moment ago, saying she was feeling better now.

Hm, how convenient.

Greetings, everyone. I heard you saw to it that my letter arrived safely. Thank you for that.

Er, no prob…

As a result, Armoroad’s explorers, and some of her citizens, have been able to enter the Deep City. I hear that you yourselves have freely traveled between here and the Deep City. As you’ve accomplished so much, I must reveal some of what we have kept veiled thus far.

So… do all royals just have a shit ton of weird secrets?

In my experience, yes. Now shush.

What is it you have been hiding from us?

I will tell you the reason for the schism between Armoroad and the Deep City… the buried truth. Once you know the hidden history of Armoroad, I would like you to reconsider your path. Shall I continue?

Ugh, I feel like this is gonna be a really long explanation… can’t we just go?

Oh, but don’t say that… Won’t you think it over once more?

Ignore her. Yes, we’ll hear what you’ll have to say.

_Hmph…_

Thank you. Then let me tell you the truth behind the Calamity these hundred years ago… Before the Calamity, Armoroad had a guardian god known as Yggdrasil. That tree in the center of our city was no ordinary tree, but a highly intelligent entity. In return for its knowledge, the tree demanded that we humans wage war against its enemies. These enemies are the spawn and the minions of evil, the Deep Ones. Armoroad’s king learned that this evil is a threat not only to Yggdrasil, but to mankind. That legendary king from 100 years ago, **Seyfried** , decided he must take up arms against the evil. He sunk a portion of Armoroad, as well as Yggdrasil, to the ocean floor to continue the fight there. All happened just as Yggdrasil said it would.

…And that was the Calamity. Was the king justified in his actions? I… have had my doubts. I am trying several methods to deal with it in my own way.

…

…I see.

You do?

…No.

…Yeah, _what?_

The tree can talk and tells them cool stuff, but they need to fight the Deep Ones to get it to talk. The Abyssal King, back when he was king of Armoroad, sunk part of the city and the tree during a war with them, but they don’t know if he was in the right by doing that.

O-Oh…

Why didn’t she just say that…?

I’m sorry. It seems all this talking has exhausted me. Please ask Flowdia to tell you the rest.

…Yes. Thank you for your time, Princess.

…My, that was rather long-winded. I bet you’re tired out listening to it.

Yeah, no fucking kidding…

But the Princess is right. We have our doubts on what Master Seyfried did… Was it the best solution? If there is an evil threatening mankind, then mankind must band together to fight it! That’s what the Princess and I think, and that’s why I’m using Kujura to find the Deep Ones.

I guess you have a point, but…

Such a plan could backfire if what the Abyssal King said about the Deep Ones is true.

Personally, I don’t trust either of these guys…

What exactly is the plan then?

If we can defeat them, as well as whatever evil leads them… There will be no need for the Deep City.

Hm…

That’s why I want you to go find Kujura and back him up. And tell that king in the Deep City: We intend to fight the Deep Ones, so don’t get in our way!

…Very well. Come, everyone.

Since when did we become a guild of gophers for these guys…

#### The Celestial Palace

I thought I asked you to halt any intruders… but what business brings you here today?

Yeah, nice to see you too, assho–

 _Eh-hm!_ Greetings, Your Majesty.

We met with the intruder, and the leaders of Armoroad. They have a message.

Ah, you have come to deliver a response from Armoroad? Very well. Air it for all to hear.

Er, well…

They intend to fight the Deep Ones, so don’t get in their way!

Wha– PYRRHA!

Hm? That is what they told us to tell them. Is it not?

It is but… probably could’ve made it sound slightly less aggressive.

What my companion is saying, is that they know of the Deep Ones and plan to bring the fight to them by slaying their leader.

…

Your Majesty?

Slay the Deep Ones and their master with man’s strength alone? …They understand nothing. I have told you before. The evil feeds on human emotion, thereby increasing its own strength. The fewer who know it exists, the better for all.

Yeah, but–

Those fighting it must have tremendous courage. You will not find such courage in the explorers of Armoroad. I charge you with stopping this mad plan.

Wait, you want us to _fight_ them!?

The Hall of Conviction is a burning prison in the caverns where the Deep Ones’ power is kept in check. It was all we could do to capture the Eldest One… We hadn’t the strength to defeat it. I pray the day will come when these monsters are slain and peace returns to mankind…

…This is insane.

It is indeed a… delicate situation.

Let us go back to the eleventh floor.

What? Now!?

There is one more person we should speak with.

#### Yggdrasil Floor 11

You’ve spoken with the Princess then. Now you understand the true goals of her Highness.

We’ve walked so much today… just to get back to where we fucking started…

Yep.

And I assume you’ve also spoken with those in the Deep City… They have their own desires.

Indeed. I wished to hear your take before we made a choice.

You are at a crossroads. I shall remain faithful to the Princess… Where will your loyalties lie?

Wait, what do you mean?

…We have met with representatives from both cities and learned much from each faction. However, the time has come for us to choose which side we feel is just and lend our strength to them.

But the question is, which side do we choose? Which route will we take through this crossroads? 

……


	53. I Hate You

#### Twinkling Tavern

Ugh… why are we here? It’s late. Can’t we go back to Armoroad?

I’m guessing you two want to figure out what we’re doing before going back to talk to the others?

That would make sense.

What the hell is there to decide!? Of course, we aren’t gonna try and fight Armoroad.

We’re siding with the Deep City.

_WHAT!?_ _WHY!?_

For one thing, this is more a difference in opinion than a matter of morality. It’s not as if either side is exactly wrong or right in this matter. Simply that each believes a different approach is necessary to fight the Deep Ones.

But how do you know that the Deep City is telling the truth about the Deep Ones feeding off fear?

We don’t.

Eh?

We don’t know, just as we don’t know that the reasons the princess wants to get involved are as pure as she says either.

So, we’ve chosen to side with the Deep City, since the whole reason we set out to explore this Labyrinth was to find the Deep City and see if we could use their technology to get Zahra on the throne.

Helping them out is the most direct path to that end.

I see. You can’t trust either side, so you’re just going to act on your own self-interest rather than try and ascertain who is telling the truth.

Pretty much, yeah.

To be honest, I suspect both sides are feeding us half-truths. Trying to get us to work for their own ends.

What makes you so sure?

Trust us, we know how the game is played. Vlorin royals don't mess around…

Can’t argue with that I guess…

Um, yes, hello? Can I point something out? Pretty please?

By all means.

Thanks~! There’s just one tiny little thing I think you forgot about…

Go on.

WHAT DO YOU THINK ARMOROAD IS GONNA DO ONCE THEY FIND OUT WE’RE STABBING THEM IN THE BACK!? YOU MORONS!

Ow… Okay, right in my ear. Great.

Honestly, if these guys are as shady as you seem to think, there’s no telling what they will do to make sure they come out on top! They might brand us as criminals, or send Kujura and his men after us, or–

That’s why we’re disbanding Marlin.

…

Eh?

Disbanding…?

It would be wrong of us to continue to drag people that have nothing to gain from siding with the Deep City into this mess. As you said, we have no idea how Armoroad will react. It’s possible they will try and keep things quiet, but…

We’d rather be safe than sorry.

Right. So we’ll be disbanding Marlin and forming a new guild with whoever remains, as well as whatever support the Deep City can provide.

Wait, then who all is staying?

Only whoever wishes to. Naturally, I will remain.

Same with me.

…Captain Holmes made a deal to see this exploration through to the end before he died. The Azure Avengers will stay.

…

Pyrrha?

I will stay. However… I cannot allow Saki to remain. She’s not ready for this kind of mission. I will explain how things must be, and send her home.

Will she leave just because you told her to?

I will… make sure she understands the situation.

What about Libra and Mimi?

We’ll simply have to explain the situation to them and see how they respond.

…

Skunk?

This is so fucking stupid… I hate this…

…Hey, it’s–

Why the hell did you idiots have to ask us to join your dumb guild…? Why does Fai have to insist on trying to help _every_ fucking person she meets…? Why did Fai have to… get feelings for someone like…

…

……

I hate you.

…Skunk.

Don’t tell Fai about this.

…What are you–?

I’ll make sure she doesn’t get involved in this.

Wait. What are you trying to pull!?

Just… please. Promise me…

…

Fine. I don’t get it, but fine.

Yusha… Are you sure?

Yeah…

I know well enough how dangerous getting on the wrong side of royals can be.

…Right.

…I’m… I don’t want to lose anyone else that I…

……

…Let’s just get this over with.


	54. Wildfire

#### Outskirts of Armoroad

Master! There you are!

Yes. I am here.

S-Something horrible has happened, Master! Someone broke into my room at the inn and stole all my things! Who would–?

…

Master. Why do you have a bag of my stuff?

…

It is time for you to go.

…You mean on a mission? But we’re nearing the end of the third stratum! I should be…!

I am saying that it’s time for you to go home.

…What?

You’ve more than repaid your debt to me at this point, Saki. Thank you for everything, but… things are getting dangerous and your mother is likely worried about you.

…D-Did I do something wrong?

No, you have not.

Then why–?

For the reasons I just said.

…I’m not afraid to fight.

But are you afraid to die?

……

Go home, Saki.

…Just tell me the real reason, please.

…

It is possible we will be fighting against those in power here.

You mean the Armoroad Senatus?

Yes. We have been forced to pick a side, the Deep City or Armoroad. Zahra and Yusha have chosen the Deep City.

B-But I can still fight! I’m not afraid!

You do not know what the consequences are of being seen as an enemy to those with power.

What are you…?

…

_*Pyrrha reaches up, and starts to undo her headband…*_

Master?

_*She takes off her headband, revealing a mark burned onto her forehead.*_

Th-That’s…

You know what this is then?

I **…** I heard it's a branding they give to really bad people in North Othea. The mark of the **Scarlet Evil Eye** …

Yes. I was given this when I was your age, Saki. Because of who my adoptive father was. Fusanosuke Matsumoto, the former High Lord of North Othea. The man whom the people of Othea warred against, to remove him from power.

Th-That’s horrible…

…I was fortunate to have my life spared. I did not share his blood, therefore the men who executed my father and his family offered this brand as their “mercy.” 

……

M-Master…? I-If the people of Othea killed your father, why do you talk about how important it is to protect them?

…

My father spent his entire life working to protect the people of Othea. From those who wished them harm, from those who sought to use them… Even from themselves, when it came down to it.

I must continue his work. Save the lives of his people, just as he saved me… 

But… are you okay with that?

Are you asking if I hate them?

I……

…Yes.

…

I must overcome such feelings. If I do not… 

_*Pyrrha looks Saki straight in the eyes, her gaze piercing and intense, like staring into a wildfire.*_

__Then I have no doubt that the hatred that’s festering inside me will finally consume me.

* _Saki flinches and steps away, the intensity of her gaze making her heart momentary race with fear.*_

__…

_*Pyrrha takes a deep breath to calm herself as she puts her headband back on.*_

…Saki. I do not want anything like what happened to me to befall you. So please…

_*Pyrrha gets down on her hands and knees, and bows her head towards Saki as she kowtows to her.*_

__M-Master!?

Saki you have been a perfect apprentice… I could truly not have asked for more from you…

…But please. I beg of you. Return home. If I were to lose you as well, then…

_…_

Then I truly would have nothing but hatred left inside me…


	55. Divergent Paths

#### The Olivia

And that’s what’s happening…

…

Oh my…!

Of course, Ed and I are staying with the captain, but what do you two plan on doing?

Hm…

I… U-Uh…

…Kid.

Y-Yeah?

I think… you should go.

Huh? But–!

You still need to find your friends, right? If things go south here then… Well, that might complicate things.

_*Libra looks as though he wants to object, but stops short as he thinks about what Ed's saying.*_

No one would blame you if you leave.

I understand wanting to finish what you started but… take it from me. If you take your allies for granted, you'll regret it in the end.

But… I can’t just turn my back on you guys. You’re my allies too!

Look, kid, we’ll be fine. You got no reason to stick around.

B-But…!

Look, I get that this stuff all sounds crazy, but trust us. The Azure Avengers can handle these Deep Ones and this junk about a talking tree.

Yggdrasil…

_*Libra rubs his temples.*_

Libra?

Are you okay…?

I-I’m fine! I just…

_*Libra continues rubbing the side of his head, then finally sighs.*_

I think you’re right. I should go.

You changed your tune rather quickly there.

Breaker…

Just curious as to why is all. No judgments.

My head’s been hurting more and more since we started this quest…

Oh?

I… don’t like it…

Maybe you should head to a town with a good doctor. Fai is good but, you know, monk mumbo-jumbo isn’t quite equivalent to a good medic.

Right… I’ll do that then…

…What about you Mimi?

Well if Libra is hurt, I can’t very well let him go alone. Hm…

What date is it today?

Huh? Er, it’s the13th of Aries.

What phase of the moon will it be tonight?

Why would any of us know–?

Should be a new moon.

Oh right, Zodiac.

Did the Clawed Mole see his shadow this year?

Ok, how are any of us supposed to know _that_ one?

…No, he didn’t.

Huh?

I… didn’t take you as someone who read up on that kind of stuff.

I can have hobbies.

Hm… Ah! Perfect then! My father should be visiting tomorrow! He should be able to help take us to the next town over on his wagon!

You have a dad?

Captain, how could she not have a dad?

Sometimes she does seem almost inhuman… 

_Hehe_ , thank you!

Are we ignoring how she said her dad would take her to the next town over on a wagon when we’re on an island?

There were way too many absurdities in the last few seconds. I'm just gonna nod along… 

Probably for the best… 

_Hehe!_

#### Aman’s Inn

W-Wait, Skunk!

…

What do you mean you’re leaving Armoroad?

…Exactly what I said. I’m leaving.

…Listen, if I did something to make you mad then–

Look I’m not mad… I just want you to come with me, okay?

……

…You said we were partners.

W-We are!

But you’d rather stay with Yusha than come with me!

N-No! I… I care about both of you!

…Just not equally, right?

Skunk, that’s not fair…

…Whatever.

Skunk, I–

Fai.

…

Y-Yusha?

_*Skunk storms off.*_

Wait, Skunk!

…

…What’s even happening?

She told you she’s leaving?

You heard?

…Mhm.

…I don’t get what’s with her lately. I-I’ve been trying to figure it out, but she won’t open up to me!

I think she’s worried about you. …Exploring the Labyrinth is dangerous after all.

Maybe you’re right… I just… once I commit to something, I can’t just back down from it. You know?

…Maybe it would be better if you did.

Huh?

_*Yusha turns away from Fai.*_

I think you should leave with Skunk.

_*Fai blinks. She looks hesitantly to Yusha before responding.*_

…S-Sorry did I do something to–?

I’m not mad. I just… think it’s what you should do.

But I thought…

…

After that one night, I thought that…

_……_

_*Yusha tightens her fist as she turns back towards Fai and tries to maintain her usual, even gaze.*_

Sorry, I don’t feel the same.

That was just a…

…A one time thing.

…Oh.

Haha… g-guess I really jumped the gun there… ha…

_*Yusha's eyes remained locked onto Fai's as her fist continually tightens to try and maintain her nerve.*_

B-But I… I still don’t want to leave! You guys need help if you’re gonna figure out what’s up with the Deep City, right?

So you’re just going to let your friend leave?

I…I’m sure I can make her come around… maybe… I…

…

…Do you not want me around?

_*Yusha pauses for a long, long moment. Finally, she turns away from Fai again.*_

I said I think you should leave, didn’t I?

_*Fai stares at Yusha as she turns her back on her. Some of the color drains from her face as she feels her heart sink.*_

Can you at least…

Tell me what I did wrong?

Please…

……

Yusha?

I told you I wanted you to leave. Isn’t that enough…?

_*Fai reaches toward Yusha.*_

 __ _*Yusha bites down hard on her lip as she hears her step closer.*_

_*However, Fai stops. She takes a step back. Her hand trembles as she resends it.*_

I guess it is…

Sorry for whatever I…

…Sorry…

_*Fai quietly steps out of the room.*_

_*Yusha glances over her shoulder._ _Just before Fai leaves, Yusha catches the Monk wiping her eyes on her sleeve… Yusha quickly rushes off in the opposite direction, trying to maintain what composure she has until she's somewhere isolated.*_

* _Skunk looks in through the window, scowling at the scene…*_

I guess I won… but…

Why doesn’t it… feel like it?


	56. Separate Ways

#### The Celestial Palace

And so, Your Majesty, us remaining members of Marlin have chosen to side with the Deep City in this matter. We must not let Armoroad attempt to fight the Deep Ones.

For man alone to brave the depths and defeat the Deep Ones… what a foolhardy notion.

Isn’t this guy part of “man” too? What’s he on about?

…There’s something off about him.

Both of you shush! Olympia is glaring at us…

…

You have seen the Deep Ones. Hundreds, thousands of them lurk in that abyss… And the evil that unifies them… It is too strong. Humans have no means to stand against it.

I don’t believe negotiating with them is an option. The people of Armoroad are rather foolhardy.

_*Yusha and Pyrrha are silent as Zahra speaks. Their expressions distant.*_

Foolhardy indeed… man is regrettably blind to his own foolishness. Before you leave on your mission, there is something I must caution you against… Past the undersea cavern is the colossal **Gatekeeper** , created by Yggdrasil to block the path. It has the power to block the Deep Ones from entering here.

Can we fight it?

Ed, don’t destroy the one thing keeping monsters from spilling out from the abyss…

Humans haven’t a prayer against it. For now, we use its power to buy time until the day we may use Yggdrasil’s power in true battle. Hence, you must go to any lengths to ensure the invader does not reach and destroy the Gatekeeper. If for any reason the invader is allowed to slay the Gatekeeper… Our plans must be reconsidered.

…If we fail at this task how screwed are we?

Should this come to pass, report to me at once. I will be here praying it does not. That is the long and the short of this mission. Your task is an urgent one. Do not fail us.

We shall be off at once then.

Breaker, head up to Armoroad and let us know if they start sending people in or anything.

Aye, Captain.

Hell yeah! My turn to fight!

…

…

Are you two certain you’re ready for this?

…It's too late for regrets. Let us press on.

…Right. Let’s just go.

…Very well.

#### Armoroad Western Dock

_*Skunk and Fai sit side by side in silence.*_

_*Fai looks down with a despondent expression.*_

…It’ll be nice to see other places besides Armoroad.

Huh?

…Did you not hear what I said?

Oh… sorry I wasn’t……

…Hey, uh… sorry things didn’t work out.

Huh?

With Yusha.

Oh… haha. Guess I’m not cut out for that kinda stuff…

_*Fai gives Skunk a half-hearted smile.*_

Mhm…

This’ll be nice though. You’ve been wanting things to go back to how they used to for a while right?

Oh, er… right.

…Sorry if I kept upsetting you back there. I can be pretty clueless.

…It’s all good. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t a bonehead.

Hey!

…You like helping people. Don’t let this keep you from doing that. Okay?

Huh?

If you weren’t like that, then I’d probably be…

…Are you okay?

It's nothing… Just wondering when the ship’s gonna get here. I’ll feel better once Armoroad’s in the distance.

Oh… okay.

_*Skunk glances away from Fai, who is still trying to hide her pained expression for Skunk's sake.*_

Maybe then this stupid weird feeling will go away…

#### Armoroad Northern Outskirts

_*Saki stares out at Armoroad from the town's outskirts. From where she'd meet with Pyrrha when she was first sent to spy on Guild Marlin.*_

I suppose I should head towards the docks… everyone else is already leaving.

I guess… mom will be happy to see me at least.

I had a fun adventure. I think… I think I can be satisfied with that.

Are you so certain?

_*Saki leaps up into the air in surprise.*_

_EEEK!!_

…A strange greeting.

Wh-What are you doing here!?

I finished my business returning that artifact to Father, and when I returned, Prince Vishal told me we were returning here to make pleasantries with the Princess.

I-I see…

You are returning home then?

Y-Yeah…

Why?

Huh?

You are obviously reluctant to do so. I am curious why you are planning on leaving if that is the case.

I… I promised Master I would.

Master? I see.

Then I suppose there is no helping it.

Y-Yeah…

…Can I ask you a question?

There is nothing preventing you from doing so.

…If you had to choose between being with your family or helping someone you really cared about, which would you choose?

I have no family other than Father, and I care about very few people. I have no proper frame of reference for this question.

Oh…

…However, I do believe you are missing the point.

Huh?

…Father says family is about accepting people for what they are.

So if there is something you wish to do, I’m certain they will support you.

…

Push aside how your family and Master may feel. What is it that _you_ wish to do?

#### Armoroad Southern Outskirts

And then all ten of them fell over. Isn’t that just the funniest, Libra?

…

Libra?

O-Oh right… Yes, it was very funny…

_Hehe!_ It’s okay. I could tell you weren’t really listening. You were too busy looking inside that journal of yours.

S-Sorry… just… a lot of good memories in here recently…

I didn’t really get the story actually…

_*Rex tilts his head in confusion.*_

It’s okay! Papa will have plenty more stories for us! He loves collecting stories!

Collecting stories?

♪♫♬

_Aru?_

What was…?

Oh! I think he’s in that wagon over there!

_*Mimi speeds off towards a wagon parked on the side of the road.*_

Wait, he actually got here by wagon? Hold on, there isn't even anything attached to…

Er, w-wait up!

Let’s go, Rex!

_Ruff!_

_*The three enter the wagon just behind Mimi.*_

♪♫♬

_*A man is playing guitar inside.*_

…Oh, hello.

Papa!!!

Oh, Mimi. Did I end up near Armoroad again?

_Hehe!_ You always say that, but you always make sure to visit me every 742 days or 783 if spring comes late!

♪♫♬~

_Hehe!_ Papa, you’re so silly!

Er… nice to meet you? Mr…

♪♫♬

That’s… That’s not a name…

Why are you in a wagon without a horse?

…And how’d you get to an island with just a wagon?

Because this is where the wind took me.

…What?

♪♫♬

Does he… reply to everything with that one chord?

It’s a very nice chord!

Er, I’m going to have Rex pull the wagon… is that okay with you Mr… Mimi’s dad?

♪♫♬

I’m choosing to take that as yes! Rex!

_Awooo!!!_

_*Rex begins pulling the wagon.*_

All right, I guess this wagon can get us off this island? Then onwards to High Lagaard! Mr. Abbarich is waiting on me!

_*Libra looks out the back of the wagon at Armoroad as they begin to leave.*_

♪♫♬♫♫♬♪♪♬♫♪

Why not have a rest, Libra? Papa’s playing his lullaby. It always puts me right to–

_*Mimi nods off mid-sentence.*_

…

_*Libra slowly closes his eyes as well.*_


	57. Melody From the Past, Part 1

#### ???

It was two years ago that I first blew into town. I’d always been a wanderer. Never had a place to call home or anyone to call family. The closest thing I had, was my crew, the Wild Fang Street Gang. For a long time, they were the only family I need. Animals are simple and easy to understand. Unlike people. People are either waiting to use you or are too needy to be relied on. At least… that’s how I used to think until she showed up.

I had been crashing in Armoroad for a few months. When I first arrived, Armoroad was having a problem with gangs of street thugs popping up. Turns out when you start calling up anyone who knows how to fight to explore some big tree, some of them get this idea of “screw risking our lives fighting monsters! Let’s just take what we want from the locals!” Honestly, they were idiots for not seeing it coming.

Unfortunately for those mooks, with the area around the docks under the Azure Avengers' protection, they decided the best place to make their profits was in the slums that me and my crew were holding up in. They were noisy, so I taught them to be quiet. I didn’t do it for any reason other than that. You might think that this made me some kinda hero in the people’s eyes, but you’d be wrong… well okay, maybe I had a tendency to cause a _slight_ bit of collateral damage during my fights, but still, they were pussies is what I’m saying. They were terrified of the girl who controlled an army of animals. They started calling me the Beast King, Ruler of the Slums. And I couldn’t've been happier. Finally, people were understanding that I wasn’t someone to be fucked with.

That’s when she rolled into town. She started things off by taking out one of the bigger gangs in town, all on her own. They’d been smart enough to stay clear from both the Azure Avengers and me, and with the absence of any competition, they’d become a pretty big deal apparently. When she took them out, it got people talking. Apparently, even the Azure Avengers asked her to join them after that, though I guess she declined. The thing that pissed me off though, was how people were starting to talking about the idea of her taking _me_ down. I was riding pretty high on the rep I’d managed to get back then, and there was no way I was going to let some puny little street punk make me look bad.

The gang and I made our way down to the part of town she frequented. It was another of the city’s slums. Armoroad likes to be known for its trade, adventuring opportunities, and seaside sights; but if you look past that, this town’s got problems. Problems that those royals in their cushy palace are all too happy to ignore. Anyway, I saw the girl walking out of the run-down orphanage, waving goodbye to whoever was inside when I approached her.

Huh? Oh, hi! Nice to meetcha! I’m Faith. What’s your name?

I frowned at the girl. My gang was surrounding her. She could tell, but she still greeted me with a that dumb smile. Did she have a death wish or what? Either way, she was pissing me off. Something about her looked familiar though. That’s when it hit me.

You’re one of those stuck-up monks pass through towns like this sometimes. Aren’t you?

I’d seen them a few times before coming to Armoroad. This weird nomadic cult (they called themselves an “order,” but potayo, potahto). They were all about “achieving deeper spiritual understanding through detaching themselves from the rest of the world” or some crap.

Oh well… I guess I used to be. That’s all behind me now though!

_*I smile.*_

You’re about to wish you never left that life behind, _punk!_ _HSSSS!!!_

* _Answering my call, a group of my snakes suddenly coil around the girl.*_

Uhh, sorry. Did I do something to upset you?

Yeah, you thought you could stand up to the _Beast King!_ That’s something I can’t let go.

…Who?

M-Me! I’m the Beast King!

Shouldn’t it be Beast Queen?

What? No, just– UGH! Boys, crush this bitch!

_*I see my boys start to coil and tighten around the girl’s midsection when–*_

_HYU!_

_*As she flexes, my boys explode off her!*_

Wha–? You btich!! _Kaw kaw!_

_*I call upon my birds next! They swoop down and–*_

_HI-YAW!_

* _Get… taken out as she spins a nunchuck at them, knocking them all out…*_

Heh, fine then. Guess I gotta do this the hard way.

_PVVVVVVVVVVVVT!_

_PWWVVVVVVVVVVVT!!!_

_*_ _The big guy stomps his way in.*_

Woah! A real elephant! Awesome!

PG! Take this bitch out!

I really don’t like how you keep calling me that. I just told you my name is Faith.

Take down this bitch named Faith!

That’s… better? I guess?

_PWWVVVVVVVVVVVT!!!_

I grin ear to ear as I see PG charge in. I look at Faith, wanting to see the look of despair hit her face. Instead, she widens her stances and puts the nunchucks away.

The hell are you doing!?

####  _Counter!!!_

The girl readied herself for PG’s attack and somehow managed to reverse the massive elephant’s weight! I couldn’t believe it. I was stunned as the towering mass of elephant came crashing into the huge dilapidated statue next to me. So stunned I didn’t even notice how the damn thing was about to topple over and crush me!

__Hey! Look out!

The next thing I knew I was being pushed aside. I watched as Faith was suddenly in the way of the falling statue, and I was suddenly on the ground a few feet away.

Wh-What are you–!?

_*I remember how she smiled, even as the statue fell on top of her.*_


	58. Melody From the Past, Part 2

#### ???

Ugh… my head…

…

_AH!_ H-Hi!

I stare at the girl for a few more seconds. The dumb Monk was alive, thanks to me (nevermind the fact that she was only banged up in the first place because of me). Had to spend what little cash I had to get her the medical supplies she needed.

Why’d you do that?

Huh?

You saved me even though I was tryin’ ta kill you. Why?

Well uh… You could’ve died if I didn’t.

…And _you_ almost died saving me.

Well, I didn’t. So everybody wins! Right?

…

Whatever. You’re gonna have a scar under that bandage, but don’t go complaining to me about it.

Sweet! Scars are cool!

…I’m leaving.

Wait! You said you were the Beast Queen earlier, right?

Beast _King!_

Right, that! I think I remember some people talking about you now!

Yeah sure. The big scary Beast King, and her army of evil monsters…

Huh? No! I heard about the Beast King and her army of heroic monsters who keep her part of the city clear of criminals!

…Huh?

I’ve been wanting to ask if you’d wanna team up with me!

_…Huh???_

Yeah, see, those Azure Avengers guys asked me to join them, but they do all their fighting on the High Seas. But there’s so many problems here in the city proper! I think if we work together, we could really make a difference here!

Why would you care about that? I thought you monk types only cared about bettering yourself through… meditation or whatever-the-fuck.

Oh… yeah, I used to be with those guys. It’s just that eventually, I… I kept seeing all these people starving on the streets in the towns we passed through. The other monks all told me not to concern myself, that our order was above caring about people so below us, but…

I think if we really were better than other people, then we’d want to use our gifts to help everyone we can!

So what? You’re gonna help everyone?

Yeah! So how about it? Wanna give me a hand?

I thought about it for a moment. Of course, I couldn’t give less of a shit about helping people but…

…

Okay, sure.

I’ll help.

Really! Awesome!

It’ll be fun to see you get all depressed once you realize how stupid that dream is.

_Psssh!_ In that case, I’ll just have to prove you wrong! Just watch!

We’ll see. Okay then, where to first, Fai?

Fai?

Faith is a dumb monk-y name. If you’re really not one anymore, then I’ll call you Fai instead. 

Hey! Faith’s not dumb… but… it is kinda fun having a nickname! What’s your name anyway?

Beast King.

_Haha!_ And you said my name was dumb!

…

If you laugh, I’ll kill you. Got it?

Sure!

…It’s Skunk.

_Pffft!_

You got five seconds to explain what exactly that noise that sounded a hell of a lot like the start of a laugh was, before I call PG back here to stomp your shit in.

S-Sorry! I-It was just a sneeze! Promise!

…

Whatever. What’s the plan?

Let’s go this way!

What’s that way?

Someone in trouble, probably! Or maybe nothing at all! Only one way to find out. 

…Maybe this was actually a bad idea.

And that’s how we met. When we started out, I kept expecting her to call it quits. For her to admit that she couldn’t help everyone, or for her to show her true colors and reveal that she was just doing this to feel better about herself or some shit.

But that never happened. She just kept helping more and more people, and never slowed down or asked for thanks. Not even once. For a while, I thought she was crazy, then I started to see something happen. The town started to get better. Not all at once, but in small ways. People were smiling more, even people in bad circumstances were finding a way to smile through it all. But the strangest thing of all was how I felt about it. I felt… happy.

I felt happy that other people’s lives were turning around. It was slow at first, but I started to realize how cold I had been before I met Fai. How the only kind of attention I thought I’d ever get was people either belittling me or fearing me. Now people were smiling when they saw me, in spite of my pissy attitude. I started to realize something. Fai had given me a home. And in turn, she had slowly become my family.

She gave so much to me without asking for anything… and now, after years of helping others, in what was perhaps her first ever selfish desire…

I went and betrayed her…

#### Present Day

…

Hey Skunk, the ship’s here.

…

Skunk?

I've got something to tell you…


	59. Melody From the Past, Part 3

#### ???

I was prepared for my entire life to be uneventful. I thought I would become a potter like my mother, then move to another village once I become old enough. After that, if I was lucky, I’d find someone I had feelings for and start a family. However, as Mother always said, "Sometimes a single encounter can change your entire worldview in an instant." I didn’t understand what Mother meant before that woman came to town.

It was roughly a year ago when she arrived at our village. I was playing with my little brothers when I noticed everyone else quickly hurrying indoors at the sight of her. Looking back now, it seemed like they knew who she was, or that is to say, who her father had been.

My brothers hid behind me. I can’t say I blamed them. Her gaze was… piercing. I had never seen someone with such intense, focused eyes before. Slowly the woman’s gaze fell upon me, and I still remember how my legs shook.

…

Where is Ono?

I flinched. That was Mother’s last name.

W-What do you want with mom?”

…Danger is drawing close. Now tell me where she is.

I felt my body shaking as I stared into her intense gaze. I felt as though she could kill me with her glare alone. Still, I moved my younger brothers behind me and stood as firm as I could.

………

We stood there for a while. Staring at each other. It got a bit awkward actually. …Looking back I think she was just waiting for me to answer, but at that moment it really did feel like she was threatening me.

After Mother found us and the confusion was cleared up, the woman introduced herself as “Shin,” and explained why she was there. I learned later that she’d been using a fake name for a while, in an effort to hide her identity from those who wished her harm. Although, from how the people of my village reacted towards her, it seemed most knew on sight who she was. I don’t know if she realized this…

Shin told Mother that she believed that an enemy of her first husband was coming to attempt to get revenge on the man by way of harming her, and that she wished to remain in town to deal with the threat. My father was skeptical of her, but Mother reassured him. She merely smiled and thanked Shin for going out of her way for her sake. Shin replied that thanks weren’t necessary, that it was her duty to protect others.

That was the beginning of Shin’s time living with us. During that time Mother had asked me to help Shin around town however I could. I suppose it was because of how the other villagers feared her. Shin would often ask me to make certain purchases for her, wanting to buy her own food and supplies, and not leach off my family as she put it. As time passed I grew more and more comfortable around her. She still had that scary gaze, but I’d managed to learn that behind that gaze she was gentle and kindhearted. She never showed malice to anyone, even those who only showed her fear or anger. When I asked her if it ever bothered her she merely replied…

It does not matter what other people think of me. It is my duty to protect them. That is all.

That is what she said but… for just a moment, her eyes reflected something that looked like sadness.

In our time together I asked Shin about her travels. She told me about her wanderings across North Othea and beyond, and I felt myself drawn into her tales of monsters and adventurers, her quest to protect all those she met. Her life was so much more… vibrant than mine. She had seen and done things I could never imagine. The more stories I heard, the more this feeling grew in me. I didn’t know what it was at first, but now I do. Longing. I wanted to experience the things that she had. I may not have ever realized what these feeling were if not for one incident…


	60. Melody From the Past, Part 4

#### ???

I was waiting for Shin at the edge of town. She wanted to investigate the surrounding area, and I had asked her if I could come along. She agreed after the fifth time I asked within the same day. Though she insisted I take one of her daggers, just in case something happened. I stored the dagger in my sleeve. As I waited for her at our meeting point, I suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind me.

…

I stared up at the towering man. There was something wrong with him. Something inhuman about him. His gaze was like Shin’s, only… if Shin’s gaze was like looking at a wildfire than his eyes were like staring into the gates of Hell itself.

Hisakawa…

You will tell me, where is Hisakawa…!

It was clearly not a question but a command. I stepped backwards as I felt what can only be described as a murderous aura coming off the man. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out.

…Your eyes… I see it now. You have the same eyes as his daughter.

_*The man suddenly grabbed be by the collar and lifted me up. I let out a frightened gasp.*_

You will tell me where–

Enough.

_*The man looked up and noticed Shin approaching.*_

…You.

I thought you would come here…

You have come to stop me?

I will not let hatred consume you. Your time has ended. You must accept this.

You expect me to return to the land of the dead? After what happened to my family!?

…

Heheh… _Hwahahaha!_ I see now. The anger you’re so barely holding back.

…You needn’t suffer needlessly, child. Join me. Take your revenge on this world.

……

I looked on at Shin as she tapped a finger to her wrist. I felt dread grip my heart. Was she considering the revenant’s offer? But then, I briefly caught a look at her eyes, and I saw a flash of concern. Then I realized my own foolishness. The taping of her wrist wasn’t her contemplating, it was a signal!

* _In a flash, I pull the dagger out of my sleeve and drive it into the monster’s arm.*_

_*The monster howled and pain and dropped me to the ground.*_

_GAAAAH!!!_ Little brat! I’ll–

The monster never got to finish that sentence.

The rest of what happened was a blur of steel and blood, all I remember is that in the next instant Shin had both her blades drawn, and the monster had suddenly fallen to its knees in a pool of its own blood.

…

Ha… well done… Pyrrha.

The monster uttered its words of praise to his killer before falling backwards. Pyrrha quickly caught him and set him down, gently on the ground. Slowly the light faded from the man’s eyes, a small smile on his face as he met with his eternal rest.

It would be several days before I saw Pyrrha again. I almost worried she had left without saying goodbye. She was even more stoic than usual when she came back. She only offered her thanks to my family for their hospitality, then left without another word.

I stood and watched as she left. For some reason, she looked so tired to me. So alone. Without even thinking I sped after her.

Pyrrha!

…

Wordlessly, she turned to face me.

Th-That man… he was someone important to you, wasn’t he…?

…It no longer matters.

But… thing’s might’ve ended differently if I wasn’t there. If you didn’t have me to worry about, then…

As I said. It no longer matters.

I watched her turn to leave again. I could see her fist clenched as she walked. Her gaze… so much more intense than when she first came to us. I felt a pit in my stomach as a feeling of dread washed over me. Like if I let her go like this… she’d become just like that monster.

…I’m coming with you!

…What?

Pyrrha turned around, it was the first time I’d ever seen her surprised.

Y-You saved me, so I owe you a debt! I won’t leave your side until I’ve repaid it!

D-Don’t be foolish! I never asked you to–

Y-You don’t even know how to fight!

You can teach me then! I can become your apprentice!

Huh!?

She argued and protested but I wasn’t deterred. I wouldn’t allow her to be lost in her own loneliness anymore. That was the vow I made to myself that day…

That’s right… I can’t believe I nearly forgot it.

#### Present Day

…

Have you made your choice?

_*Saki turns towards Armoroad, and draws a kunai from her sleeve.*_


	61. Mᜀlᜀdy ᜀrom tᜀe Paᜀᜀ, Pᜀrt ᜀ

#### ???

Every time I think back to that day, my head aches. I remember waking up to a morning like any other. I was studying to be an astrologer at my parents home. I remember there had been rumblings all day, strange quakes. I remember them growing louder and louder. Father was growing concerned, he said he was going to pick mother up from the bar she worked at.

After he left though… there was another quake. Then a roar that turned into a thousand roars. I look outside. The town was iᜀ fᜀᜀmᜀᜀ. I started running. I remember my heart racing as I ran through town. I cried out for father, for mother. That’s when I saw them. Mᜀᜀsteᜀᜀ.

I kept running. How was this happening? I thought to myself. I saw the bar. I ran inside. I cry out for them again, and that’s when I saw… I saw… their ᜀᜀᜀies.

I screamed. Even as the doors to the bar busted open, I screamed, and then everything went dark.

Huh? Hey, guys, I think I see something over there!

Probably just another body…

W-Wait they’re moving!

What?

C’mon Ryan! Help me clear this rubble!

Right…!

I see two girls slowly shifting the rubble off of me. My head is aching. As well as the rest of my body.

Hey, Akira! You wanna get over here?

Someone’s alive!

Huh!? Wait, someone actually held out against those things!?

I see someone approaching me. Her face looks… familiar… 

Desmond!?

You know this dude?

Yes, my parents and his are friends of his. …As were yours.

Well, I’ve never met him.

His parents…

If they lived here, then… 

…Desmond, I’m so sorry…

I tilt my head in confusion.

Sorry… about what?

…You’re joking, right?

_Ryan…!_

Y-You know… About what happened here and about… your parents…

My parents…? What are you talking about?

_*The blue-eyed girl looked away from me tearfully. I still don’t understand why.*_

…Just let her handle this.

…

Look, you’re the most tactful of the three of us.

Desmond… I need you to listen to me.

Your parents…

They’re ᜀᜀᜀᜀ.

Every time I think back to that moment, her words end up garbled. I can’t even tell what she’s saying.

W-What…?

…I said they’re ᜀᜀaᜀ.

…I’m… I’m so sorry.

She was trying to tell me something, but it was like my brain refused to register that last word. Thinking about it more just made everything fuzzy… 

…We need to get moving.

Have a heart, Ryan! Give him just… a moment… at least…

We don’t _have_ a moment. There's no telling when they might come back…

…Sorry, I don’t really get it.

Huh?

Desmond?

Also, why is it so messy here?

Are you… talking about all the rubble?

Yeah, someone made a big mess.

Th-The town got overrun by ᜀᜀᜀᜀᜀᜀᜀ.

What?

The ᜀᜀnᜀtᜀᜀs, they came and…

Sorry… I can’t…

H-Hey, did something damage your eardrums? What’s going on?

Look, we don’t have time to help this moron’s hearing problem! The King is waiting for us back at Vlorin. Akira talked to that weird Seer and found what we needed. 

I told you to stop calling me a moron!

I wasn’t talking about you.

Oh…

For once.

Hey!

Shush! Both of you!

Sorry…

I stand by what I said.

Just… Desmond, what’s going on? Why aren’t you getting what’s happening?

S-Sorry, I think I got scared and… I-I used a spell…

A… spell?

I learned it from a book on of the explorers brought back to town. It… It's hard to remember what it does exactly. I just knew it would make things less scary, so I…

…Makes things less scary? 

…Desmond, will you show me this book?

What part of we don’t have time, do you guys not–

This’ll just take a sec, Ryan.

_*The girl with the bow lets out an exasperated sigh.*_

I hand her the book. Her expression turns… complicated. I don’t know what emotion I’d call it.

…I see.

What is it? Is he okay?

He’s…

She closes the book, then gives it back to me.

Yeah, he’ll be okay.

I think… he’s fine as is… for now.

Are you sure about that?

Hey, I don’t wanna deal with the waterworks. Sounds fine to me.

What are you guys talking about?

…Desmond. Your parents they… they’re in some trouble, but we’re going to help them. Do you think… that you’d be able to help us do that?

…You mean as an adventurer like you guys?

Yes… they really need help.

My head feels fuzzy again.

I… don’t really get it. Thinking is hard right now… I… I think I’ll go with you guys…

Great… thank you, Desmond. We’ll help them. I promise…

…Hey.

Can you call me Libra?

…Why?

My father said going by a different name helped him while he was adventuring… and Libra represents the scales of justice. I… always thought that was cool.

Oooh! That _is_ cool!

Ugh… whatever. Can we go back now? Being around this ᜀᜀstᜀᜀᜀedtown is making my stomach turn. 

Yeah… Uncle is probably worried about us too.

Right… And Abby’s probably… 

…

Let’s get going. Are you good to move, Desm– Er, Libra? 

Um…

What is it?

Are you… really going to help my parents?

I still remember that kind yet sad smile she gave me.

Yes, I promise I will. It's the job of a **Hero** to save everyone.


	62. Etheric Jump

#### Yggdrasil Floor 12

So we meet again… But this time, we appear to be on opposite sides of the matter.

I assure you it’s nothing personal. It just so happens that siding with the Deep City helps to better serve our own interests.

Could you please not phrase that in a way that makes us sound like the bag guys here?

If we follow divergent paths, so be it. But if you think that you can stop me…

Wait, don’t let him–!

…You are sorely mistaken, Guild Marlin.

_*Kujura suddenly throws open the door to the Gatekeeper and rushes through!*_

Crap!

After him! Quickly!

We must hurry!

_*Yusha has already rushed through the door!*_

_*A colossal metal being stands ready.*_

Wait, where’s Kujura!?

I don’t see him!

Shit! It was a trap!

_*The being’s eyes gleam, and it approaches the group.*_

Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

Stand ready, everyone! It seems as though we have no choice but to fight!

_*The statute’s eyes start to glow.*_

Let’s kick this thing’s ass!

I’ve got you!

H-Hold! It’s doing something!

Get back!

Too late!

_*The gatekeeper unleashes a huge wave of energy!*_

#### Mimi Papa's Magic? Wagon

Eh…

Hm…? Oh, Libra, you’re awake.

I… fell asleep?

Hehe, I don’t blame you. Papa’s songs are just so relaxing.

♪♫♬

Zzzzzzz…

You see?

…I need to go back.

Oh? Why though?

I… my guildmates wouldn’t want me leaving things like this… They… They wouldn't give up until they'd saved everyone!

Okay! Only if you’re sure though. It sounded like things might get pretty scary back at Armoroad.

Yeah… But still… I need to be brave. 

All right! Sounds like you're mind's been made! Sorry, Papa, but we have to head back.

♪♫♬

_Haha!_ Papa, you’re so silly!

I do think you both should hurry though.

Huh? Why?

Usually, at this point in the story, the heroes have to reunite at the last minute or else face certain death.

…Huh?

I don’t really get it, but if Papa says so, it must be true! We should get there as fast as possible!

I, er… could try that teleportation spell?

You mean the one you used right before I found you? The one that caused you to fall into a coma for over half a year?

Y-Yeah…

That sounds perfect!

Wait, really?

The story will be over before you even get there if you two don’t hurry.

How do you know this exactly?

♪♫♬

Right…

Do you wanna come with us, Papa?

Hmm… tempting. But it’ll probably be for the best if I wait til the end to rejoin the narrative as more than a quick cameo.

A what?

Okay! See you in 712 to 735 days!

If you say so!

Well, er, it was nice meeting you, Mister…

Just call me Z.

Your actual name is Z?

Your actual name is Libra?

…Fair point.

Ready Mimi?

Yep!

####  Etheric Jump!

_*The two vanish in a sudden spiral of arcane energy.*_

…I guess I should’ve mentioned that the other possibility is that the heroes come too late, and one or all of them die…

♪♫♬

Mh? Hey, where did Libra and Mimi go?

♪♫♬

…Did we arrive at the mainland while I was sleeping? I guess they left then…

I hope they’re both okay…

♪♫♬

Er, yeah…

How does this wagon even… Zzzzzz…


	63. Gatekeeper

#### Yggdrasil Floor 12

God… Damn it…

What the hell hit us…?

I don’t know…

_*The Guardian’s eyes begin to glow again.*_

It’s readying another blast!

Shit, I can’t move!

_*The Guardian glares down at the downed adventurers.*_

…So this is my end.

####  _BUNSHIN!_

* _An array of ninja clones suddenly stand in the way of the guardian’s attack!*_

_*The Guardian vaporizes the clones!*_

W-With just one hit!?

Saki!?

You… came back?

Y-Yeah…

What are you doing here!?

I came to protect you!

I told you, you’ve repaid your debt. Go back home and–!

Master! I’m not here because of any debt! I’m here because you’re my friend and I care about you!

…What?

_*In an instant, the Guardian behind Saki.*_

Look out!

_Saki!_

O-Oh no!

_PVVVVVVVVVTT!!!_

_*The guardian is suddenly rammed into by a huge elephant!*_

_*A pair of familiar faces ride atop its back!*_

Hell yeah! Show this fucker what’s up, PG!

Skunk!?

Looks like we made it just in time…!

Fai!?

…H-Hi…

S-Sorry I know you don’t want to see me but–

Oh, for fucks sake! She was lying!

Huh?

She has the hots for you! You fucking… _moron!_

R-Really!?

I, er… Uh… c-can we not do this here!?

_Ugh_ , PG just take this sucker out!

_PVVVVVVVVVTT!!!_

_*The Guardian is gored by PG’s tusk!*_

Someone, finish this stupid thing off!

…Saki!

Right, master!

Wait, we’re supposed to be–!

####  Cross Slash!

_*The gatekeeper is cleaved in half by the master-student combined-attack.*_

Protecting… it…

Ah… I apologize, the amount of blood loss from that creature’s earlier attack caused me to forget this fact.

Wha–? Master, are you okay!?

…

No.

_*Pyrrha falls to the ground, passed out.*_

M-Master!

Well… mission failed, I guess.

I suppose we’ve got to go back now… and tell the Abyssal King.

Yeah…

…Er, so–

…

Fai, I’m–

_*The guardian’s torso suddenly springs to life and lunges at Yusha!*_

_Look out!_

Huh!?

_*Fai pushes Yusha out of the way of the torso’s attack!*_

_*The torso slash at Fai with Iron Claws!*_

_GAAAAH!!!_

_Fai!_

I-I’m okay!

Damnit, get behind me!

_*The torso starts clawing its way towards Yusha when suddenly…*_

_*Pop!*_

I-I made it!

What the–!? Kid!?

Oh no! A monster!

####  Volt Star!

_*The torso gets short-circuited by Libra’s spell, falling to the ground in a heap.*_

Libra?

How the hell did you get back here?

Teleportation spell.

What about your pals though?

They… wouldn’t like it if I left things half-finished here…

…

…I-I’m sorry. I know you said–

Heh. Sounds like your friends are alright.

Y-Yeah… They are…

_*The gatekeeper’s head slowly rises up and–*_

_*Pop*_

Oh deeeeaaaarr…!

_*Mimi falls on top of the Gatekeeper’s head*_

_*The head ricochets off Mimi's rear and falls into a nearby pit of lava.*_

Oof, that was a harsh landing. Hello everyone.

Wait, then… everyone else came back too?

_Hehe!_ See? Papa was right!

It’s not like I wanted to or anything…

I-I actually did want to…

You guys are really all okay with going against Armoroad?

Yeah, sure, whatever. Not like I was friends with those guys anyway…

I’m not letting Master face these dangers alone!

I don’t mind at all!

…I-I want to help anyone who needs helping! That’s what my guildmates would do.

…

Fai?

……

…Look I-I’m sorry about what I said I didn’t mean–

_*Fai opens her mouth to speak, only for blood to pour out.*_

_Fai!?_

_*Fai falls to the ground into a pool of her own blood.*_

_FAI!!!_

Oh no…!

Shit, we need to get her back! Now!

Everyone, gather around! I’m about to use a Thread to get us back!

I’ll grab Master!

Mimi let’s hurry!

Coming~! Let's hurry, and-

_*Mimi stops, seeing something mixed in with the rubble created in the fight with the Gatekeeper.*_

…Oh?


	64. Our Chosen Route

#### The Celestial Palace

So the invader lured you into a trap, forcing you yourselves to fell the Gatekeeper, with two of your own being severely injured in the process.

That is… very bluntly what happened, yes.

_*Yusha stands next to Zahra, with a look of barely-restrained frustration on her face.*_

Y-Yeah…

He could at least act like he gives a shit that Fai’s hurt… It was _his_ fucking guardian that did this…

I understand how you feel, but try and stay calm…

I’m sure they’ll both be fine! Ms. Matsumoto’s already looking a lot better.

That’s good at least…

In regard to the destroyed guardian. I hope you understand that we–

I see little reason to dwell on the mistake.

Wait, truly?

What we must do now is determine how best to proceed. Beyond the Gatekeeper’s posting is a path leading to the Abyssal Shrine, now a nest of Deep Ones. Any ordinary human who strays into that place will immediately fall prey to those fiends. What does that man expect to do if he ventures forth…?

It’s hard to say… Kujura is a skilled warrior though. Of that much, I am certain.

I admit, I am somewhat troubled, but… I must thank you for the attempt, failed or no. Keep up the effort.

Fine, whatever. Let’s get out of here and–

Hold, for I have a reward for you. It will help considerably in your future investigations.

A reward for a failed job?

Best not to question it.

I shall dispatch loyal soldiers, similar in design to Olympia, known as **Yggdroids**.

Um… is that really what they’re called?

They are powerful mechanical soldiers, created by the supreme intellect of Yggdrasil. Whether they ease your burden all depends on you. Try not to fail us next time, mm?

_*The king hands off the Yggdroid plans to Mimi.*_

Ooh…!

_*Mimi wanders off.*_

Er, Mimi?

Once you’ve recruited a mechanical ally and prepared yourself, I’ll need your help once more. I have a task for you inside the undersea shrine where the Deep Ones dwell. But first, rest.

Yes, we’ll need to time to heal after that last battle. Thank you.

C’mon, Yusha, let’s go.

…

Hey! Didn’tcha hear me? I said let’s go see Fai!

…Go on without me.

Huh?

I… I’m sure she’ll be fine with just you.

What!? She came all this way back for you! She even took a hit for you, and you’re just gonna–

H-Hey, Skunk, I don’t think that’s what she–

Shut up! Hey, Yusha! Just what the hell do you think you’re–!

…

Fucking whatever. Come see her once you’re over your own bullshit.

_*Skunk stomps off.*_

_*Yusha looks away from the rest of the group.*_

Yusha, are you okay?

…You know what happened wasn’t your–

I’m gonna head up top and make sure Breaker and Ed are okay.

…Very well.

_*Yusha quickly leaves.*_

H-Hey, wait up! I should check on those two as well, actually…

_*Alex follows after Yusha.*_

Is she going to be okay?

I’ll sort it out later… I need time to digest what's transpired. 

You sound tired…

I am. …Are you both certain you wish to see this through?

Yes. I’ve made my choice. I won’t leave master to fight on her own again.

I’m going to do for others what my guild did for me.

What they did for you?

Yes… They were there for me when no one else was. After Tharsis was–

Was…

……

Libra?

Hm? Yes? What is it?

…

Libra, just now you said something about–

##  _*BOOM!*_

Wh-What was that!?

It sounded like it came from where Mimi went to!

What!? Let’s hurry!

_*The group rushes off through the Deep City towards the sound of the explosion.*_

Mimi! Are you…!?

…

Huh?

Oh, hello there. Is something wrong?

Er, who is this?

**…**

**I… I…**

Y-Yes?

**I AM BUCK! NICE TO MEET YOU!**

…

What?

#### Via Senatus

I’ve read Kujura’s report of Marlin’s victory over the dreadful Gatekeeper… Now we may delve into the abyss where the Deep Ones dwell.

It would appear your strategy worked perfectly.

But of course, Princess. I am honored to aid the city of Armoroad in these trying times. Rest assured, my guild and I will do all they can to aid in the fight against these Deep Ones. It is our duty, after all, to deal with the foolish chaos my son is causing.

Isn’t that right, Xira?

…

That is correct.

Prince Zahra must be dealt with.

# End of Stratum 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EO3 Stratum 3 finally up on AO3! I hope you enjoyed it! This one was a lot of fun to write. I did some new things and broke from the usual format for a few chapters. I also got to try more sprite editing, which hopefully looked alright. Hoping to have Stratum 4 edited and out by the end of this year. As always, thank you for reading! I'm looking forward to seeing the comments on a few of these chapters in particular~!


	65. Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Sorry for the long delay between updates. Thought I could have this out by new years, then winter depression hit... Thankfully I'm back in action. More notes from me at the end of this Stratum. I hope you all enjoy!

#### Yggdrasil Floor 13

I’ve been waiting for you.

Ah, Olympia. Yes, we were–

**HELLO OLYMPIA!**

…Hello.

**I AM BUCK!**

…

So, if he can’t remember anything, how come he still remembers his name?

Oh, I gave him that name after I fixed him up!

Why Buck though?

His head looks kinda like a bucket, doesn’t it?

**PERSONALLY, I THINK IT LOOKS MORE LIKE A THIMBLE!**

Yes but Thimb doesn’t sound quite as good. Wouldn’t you say?

**THAT IS A GOOD POINT! YOU ARE SMART, MIMI!**

_Hee hee!_

Let’s move on before he gives me a headache. What exactly do you need from us, Olympia? The Abyssal King only said to come to you.

This is a method for seeing that which cannot be seen. It will be vital in completing your task.

Can you say not in a non-cryptic way, please?

This is **Ibn Ghazi Powder**. You will require it to read a certain engraving. This engraving is deep within the temple, somewhere on the 15th floor. Head there first.

Er… Okay? 

That which is concealed can be painful… But man pursues the truth nevertheless. You, too, will face a painful truth. We will require your full cooperation regardless…

Aaaaand she went right back to being cryptic.

Maybe she considers it part of her character?

Yeah, we all know she _loves_ to hide things from travelers… 

**I THINK SHE’S NICE! WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HER?**

Well… she did lure many adventurers into brutal deaths in order to keep the Deep City secret.

**I NOW UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ALL HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HER! THANK YOU FOR CLARIFYING!**

…Buck, could you and Alex please scout ahead?

Do I _have_ to go with him?

Please, of everyone here I trust you the most.

You’re just saying that so it’ll be harder to say no, aren’t you.

Yes, but for what it’s worth, it is also the truth.

 _*Sigh*_ Fine. Let’s go, Buck.

**I WAS BUILT FOR HEAD-ON COMBAT AND LEVEL 10 THREAT REMOVAL, HOWEVER, I WILL DO MY BEST TO SCOUT! I WAS TOLD YOU SHOULD ALWAYS DO YOUR BEST!**

Who told you that?

**…I DON’T KNOW. THIS IS SAD.**

Ah… well… I’m sure some scouting will make you feel better?

**YAY!**

…

Zahra, you owe me.

_*The pair go deeper into the Labyrinth.*_

…

Mimi, please explain.

That’s Buck!

Explain more.

Well, apparently he was a Yggdroid that was around when the Abyssal King first arrived in the Deep City. The King thought he was destroyed when all Yggdroids went off together to capture the Eldest One. That’s all he could tell us though.

What’s that big thing on his back? It looks like a bullet but way bigger. It has a strange yellow symbol on it too. 

Don’t know!

Well, I suppose with Pyrrha and Fai still recovering it’s good to have as many allies as we can. Even if he is a bit… much.

Huh? What do you mean?

Don’t worry about it.

**OH DEAR! ENEMIES! BUT HOW DID THEY FIND US WHILE I WAS IN STEALTH MODE!?**

BECAUSE YOU KEEP YELLING!

**PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICE! YOU MAY CAUSE MORE ENEMIES TO FIND OUR LOCATION!**

ARE YOU _SERIOUS_ RIGHT NOW!?

…I feel as though this is going to be an interesting exploration.


	66. Manticore

#### Yggdrasil Floor 13

**ALL TARGETS ELIMINATED.**

Yeah… great…

That was really… tiring.

**I DO NOT GET TIRED. I AM MADE OF METAL. I AM INVINCIBLE.**

Mimi found you severely damaged in a pile of junk.

**AND YET I STILL LIVE. THIS IS PROOF OF MY GREATNESS! AND THE GREATNESS OF THE YGGDROIDS! AND THE GREATNESS OF THE ABYSSAL KING! AND THE–**

Buck, tone it down.

**I AM SORRY. I AM JUST EAGER TO FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT AGAIN!**

By good fight do you mean the fight against the Deep Ones?

**YES!**

Wait, if you were one of the Yggdroids who helped capture the Eldest One, then you should know stuff about them right?

**I SHOULD!**

Then–

**BUT I DON’T REMEMBER!**

…

Ah, that’s okay. I sometimes have trouble remembering things too…

**YOU ARE AN UNDERSTANDING FRIEND! YOU ARE NICE LIKE MIMI AND VERY MUCH UNLIKE THE PIRATE GIRL!**

Wha–? What do you mean “unlike the pirate girl”?!

**THE PIRATE GIRL KEEPS GETTING ANGRY WITH ME, DESPITE THE FACT THAT I AM ONLY TRYING TO HELP!**

Would you…!

**DO NOT TELL HER I SAID THIS. SHE IS FRIGHTENING WHEN SHE IS MAD.**

…

…We’ll keep it between us.

**THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALSO A GOOD FRIEND!**

…I knew I should’ve gone with the others.

#### High Seas

…

…

_*Skunk is glaring at Yusha…*_

So uh… how’s Fai doing?

She’ll be fine she’s just **_drifting in and out of consciousness!_**

_*Yusha continues to gaze out towards their destination from the bow of the Olivia. A forest-covered island.*_

Subtle.

M-Master is doing pretty well… so I-I’m sure Fai will soon recover completely too…

Right…

…Yusha still hasn’t visited then?

No. Whatever though. If she’s gonna be this stupid, it’s her problem.

We’re nearing the Dark Forest. Everyone, get focused.

I _am._

…Right.

#### Dark Forest

####  _GRAAAAAGG!!_

Everyone, stay behind me!

_*The monster stabs at the group with its poisoned-tipped tail!*_

_Gah!_ Hold still, you piece of shit!

It’s big, but fast too… I can’t get a clear shot…!

I’m… too tired to make any more clones… I can’t…!

Just stay behind me, and you’ll be–!

_*The creature barrels down on Yusha again!*_

_AGH!_

Are you okay!?

I-I’m _*cough cough*_ I-I’m fine… _*cough!*_

Damnit, its poison got you! Get back!

It’s nothing… Just keep behind me…!

If you keep this up you’ll just end up dead! PG, we’re moving in!

_PVVVVVVT!!!_

How’d you even get that thing onto the ship without us seeing?

_Focus!_

_*Skunk hops atop PG’s back!*_ PG, CHARGE!

**_PVVVVVVT!!!_ **

####  _GRAAAAAGG!!_

W-Wait, it’s about to attack! Don’t!

_*Yusha rushes in front of PG!*_

FUCK ‘EM UP!

_*PG charges forward, only to trip over the Yusha beneath his feet!*_

_PVVVVT!?_

WHAT THE--!?

SHIT!

_*Skunk and Yusha land in a pile as PG falls a few feet away!*_

The fuck is your problem!

GET BACK!

YOU’RE POISONED! YOU GET BACK AND–

IDIOTS! LOOK OUT!

####  _GRAAAAAGG!!_

_*The manticore lashes its tail at the pair!*_

YUSHA! SKUNK!!!

_*There’s a sudden blur of red.*_

_*Manticore’s tail stops short of Skunk and Yusha, a strange yellow powder flakes from the joints of its tail, paralyzing it.*_

####  _GRAAAA!!!_

_*The creature roars in frustration!*_

What was–!?

Nevermind that! Take the opening!

FINISH IT!

R-Right!

####  **BLADE RAVE!**

####  **Front Mortar!**

I’ll use what Alex taught me!

####  **Pincushion!**

_*The manticore is pierced and stabbed over and over until it falls to the ground, lifeless.*_

We… We did it…!

I would’ve had it if _someone_ hadn’t…!

…Just shut up.

Why don’t you–!?

That’s enough, you two. Here, I’ve got something for the poison in my bag…

Just give it here. I’ll take care of it… 

…

Whoever you are, come out now.

Huh?

_*A figure steps out of the shadows.*_

…

Huh, so someone did take a swing at that thing to give us an opening.

I-It was so fast… I-I couldn’t even follow what happened!

I still had it covered…

_*Yusha winces as Skunk applies the antidote to her wound.*_

…

What? You wanna fight!? Because if you’re looking for a one–!

Skunk, j-just calm down!

You all…

Oh, he speaks.

Keep out of the Sentaus’s way. If you don’t…

…Things will get _bloody._

_*They vanish.*_

…

Did we just get threatened by some edgy teen?


	67. Old Allies

#### Inver Port

Well, at least that kid didn’t attack us.

The Senatus probably want to avoid causing a scene. I doubt that they’ll do anything too rash. At least for now.

I guess that’s good, considering how the guild looks like it’s falling apart…

You mean with what happened with Skunk and Yusha?

Yeah. Honestly, the rest of them could do to be more like us. You know?

I don’t. What are you trying to say? 

We get the job done and don’t have any stupid overly-complex baggage to deal with. We’re just a couple of tough bastards that’re good at fighting! 

Hm.

The two of us, we get that all that matters is the job, and we don’t let anything from our past get in the–

Hello, Ed.

…

…Hello?

It’s been a while.

…Cass.

#### Twinkling Tavern

So a mysterious Nightseeker is working for the Senatus…

That’s what Breaker said he was anyway.

I could’ve taken him…

I would advise against doing anything reckless while our party is down two members.

…

_*Fai is asleep on her own bed.*_

She’s doing fine. Try not to worry.

…I know.

I’m sure she’s happy having you take care of her.

_Someone_ has to.

Eh?

Forget it. I’ve got stuff to do. Bye.

_*Skunk absconds.*_

Is she going to be okay…?

She must fight her own battles.

Right…

…

…

Are you–?

I am not angry with you, Saki.

Even though I said I would leave, but I–

You did what your heart told you was right. I will not scold you for following where your sense of duty led you.

It’s just I… I didn’t want you to be lonely.

This is the path I have chosen for myself Saki. I can bear it, even if I must walk it alone.

Are you saying you _want_ to walk it alone?

I am saying I will be fine, with or without you. Do not fret over me.

…

Was there anything else?

…No, Master.

As you were then.

…Right.

_*Saki quietly leaves.*_

…

How long will you be pretending to sleep?

Wha, huh? You knew?

Hiding from your problems won’t solve them.

…I mean you’re one to talk based on the exchange I just saw.

…

Forget I said anything then.

#### Inver Port

So then I speared them both with one thrust, and the look of the third guy’s face was just…!

BAW-HAHAHA! I can picture it now…! HA! 

…Hilarious.

Ah, so any way, that’s what I’ve been up to. How about you Ed? This your boyfriend or something?

I’m not.

This is Breaker. He’s a stick in the mud. Don’t worry about him.

…Thanks.

Let’s talk about you though, Cass.

Oh come on, we just talked about me.

Not the most important thing.

Hey, Ed. I told you that was a one time thing. Besides, I’m not really into older dudes any–

Why are you here, Cass?

Oh, that.

…I’m taking a job from the Senatus. To stop a group of troublemaking adventurers.

…What?

So what is this? Scouting out the enemy? 

Heh… not quite. Was hoping to keep this civil for a bit longer, but since you’re a quick finish as usual… 

Well, you know how people in this situation usually say something like: “This isn’t personal. It’s just business”? 

Yeah…?

This ain’t that. This is personal. You screwed me, now I’m screwing you.

Wait, but you were the one with their hand up my–

Metaphorical screwing, Ed.

Oh.

…Can I please unhear what you just said?

Wait, when did I screw you over? 

Oh, don’t worry. I’ll remind you while I’m skewing you on the business end of my spear.

The weapon this time. Not the–

Please don’t finish that sentence. 

_There_ you are!

…

Ugh, fun police.

I guess I’ll see you later then.

Look forward to it. It’ll be to die for.

And you’re still corny as shit.

You know I can back it up though.

_*Cass rejoins her companion.*_

Fine, fine. Let’s go, Little Edgelord.

It’s Quinton.

I know it is.

_*The Little Edgelord narrows his eyes in annoyance at his companion as the two make their leave.*_

…

So what was that about not having baggage?


	68. Storytime

#### Armoroad

Sorry, who was this girl?

The leader of the mercenary party I was a part of before joining the Azures.

What did she mean by getting payback on you?

Don’t know. We got along well enough while I was working there. Can’t really think of anything I could have done to piss her off. Other than the time her hand got stuck up–

_Anyway._ There’s something else I just realized.

The armor she was wearing. It looked very similar to Yusha’s.

What?

…How similar?

Very.

…Zahra, you don’t think–

Excuse me.

Huh? Kujura?

What do you want? We were in the middle of a conversation.

Now, now, don’t be rude. Greetings Kujura, was there something you needed?

I have a message for you from… a certain someone. It’s a little long, but please hear me out.

I suppose we have time… Go on. 

Thank you… It’s a heartwarming story of a brother and sister from long ago.

I think we’ve heard enough about brother-sister drama.

_???_

…Really you two?

You know the old tale about white light descending on the world before Armoroad prospered, right?

I can’t say that I–

Yep.

When did you–

Six months.

Ah, right. Er, could you enlighten me?

They say that light fell on all the people and healed everyone it touched. Most would call it a fairy tale for children, but not the sister. She long for that light. The brother swore to fulfill his weak sister’s wish, promising her he would one day find it… But the brother disappeared not long afterward, sending the sister into a deep sorrow. But then she thought “Maybe my brother went in search of that light for me…” But she could find neither her brother nor the Offering… All she found was this…

_*Kujura offers something.*_

_*Yusha takes it.*_

…A golden bowl?

She wants you to have this and keep it at your side.

Great! Let’s go see if we can pawn it off to Edie!

…

…Hey, I’m kidding!

We all know you weren’t…

The story likely means little to you, but it’s not important that you understand. Well then…

So what I’m hearing is that whole story was a complete waste of time. Great.

Perhaps we will come to understand in time.

No, it was just a waste of time, Zahra.

It was.

One of you could at least _try_ to play along.

#### Deep City

Huh? Oh, hello, Alex. How was the newest Strat–?

Would you _please_ be quiet!

**BUT I WISH TO TALK MORE! I WAS ASLEEP FOR SO LONG! I MISSED TALKING TO PEOPLE!**

Ugh… f-fine! Just… give me five minutes…

**I SHALL REMAIN ON STANDBY FOR FIVE MINUTES. COUNTING DOWN.**

**FOUR MINUTES AND FIFTY-NINE SECONDS REMAINING.**

**FOUR MINUTES AND FIFTY-EIGHT SECONDS REMAINING.**

**FOUR MINUTES AND FIFTY-SEV–**

_Please,_ just do that somewhere else!

**OKAY!**

_*Buck wanders off, still counting down.*_

…

Ugh… Saki… help… He’s so loud…

…

_*Saki stifles a chuckle.*_

Saki?

Sorry, it’s just…

He reminds me of my little brothers a bit.

You have younger siblings?

Yes, two of them.

What are they like?

They used to follow me around a lot. Always asking to play. They could be a little overly-insistent at times, but I just always had trouble saying no to them. Although I do wish they’d be less messy and–

Oh! S-Sorry! I started rambling! I didn’t mean–

No! It’s fine. I was the one who asked, after all.

R-Right…

…You sound like a good big sister.

I don’t know about that…

…I hope they are doing okay with me gone…

You miss them?

Y-Yeah…

**FIVE MINUTES HAVE EXPIRED! I WILL NOW RETURN TO FILL MY SOCIALIZATION QUOTA!**

HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLY FIVE MINUTES!? 

**I COUNTED FAST!**

…

…Wanna help me with him? Might make you feel better, _Big Sis._

H-Hey! Don’t tease me like that… B-Besides you’re the older one.

I see… so you want _me_ to be the big sis. I’m flattered.

What? No that’s not what I–! I-I mean I’m sure you’d be a good one but–

_*Alex is smirking.*_

…

Fine, forget it! You can deal with Buck yourself if that’s how you’re going to be!

_*Saki walks away, pouting.*_

H-Hey! Saki come back! Come on you know I was just joking! Saki…!

**WHY IS EVERYONE RUNNING FROM ME! I SIMPLY WANT TO SAY MORE WORDS AT MY COMPANIONS!**


	69. A Guild Divided

#### Yggdrasil Floor 9

_KEEE!!!_

_HYYYA!_

_*Ed slices the ant in half!*_

Did we really head all the way back up to the third stratum just for some bug extermination?

Quit complaining. It’s for the best that we do quests like this. If we can help solve the people of Armoroad’s problems, it’ll give the Senatus pause when it comes to dealing with us.

You really think that’s going to be enough to stop them?

I reckon it’s better than nothing, Captain.

I guess.

…

…

How long do you think those two are going to maintain their awkward silence?

I… don’t know.

Whatever is going on with them, they should talk it out soon. This guild already has enough problems right now. Too many people with baggage that they don’t feel like dealing with…

You mean like that kinky girl who hates you?

I have no idea what her problem is with me.

I hope it gets resolved soon too… this feels…

…

…

…Awkward.

#### Yggdrasil Floor 14

…

…

…This feels awkward.

Is it really the best idea for them to be in the same team right now?

They’ll need to see eye-to-eye eventually, and the sooner the better.

Don’t you think Fai would be the best person to help resolve this?

She might be out of the hospital, but she’s still not strong enough yet for me to feel safe letting her explore. For now, let’s focus on figuring out this weird statue puzzle…

Maybe this button…?

* _Mimi presses a button on the wall.*_

_*Three creepy statues appear.*_

Mimi maybe you should stop hitting buttons randomly…?

But it’s fun! 

I just, er… d-don’t want you to get hurt is all.

_Hehe!_ You’ve always been so sweet, Libra!

…I’m curious how long have you two known each other?

Hm? Oh about… I think about a year now. A bit more than that I think.

I helped Libra when he fell out of the sky after getting himself hurt!

What exactly hurt you anyway?

Well… I was traveling with my old guild, when we arrived at this big castle. I remember there was this gateway… I stepped through it while the others were talking, then when I turned around I couldn’t find where my guildmates went. 

They disappeared when you stepped through this gateway? 

I guess so. After that this woman’s voice said something about there being an intruder, and this pair of monsters came after me.

Monsters?

A big metal egg and a massive horned one.

A metal… egg? Wait… 

I started running from them, but I was exhausted from all the stairs I had to climb to reach the castle, and out of magical energy. I tried grabbing a spear from the wall to protect myself but… 

Well, in the end I had to use a risky teleportation spell to get myself out of there. Ended up teleporting just outside Armoroad, a couple dozen feet off the ground. Probably would have died if it wasn’t for Mimi… 

…

The stairs weren’t in the castle? 

Hm?

You said you had to climb stairs to _reach_ the castle.

Ah yeah… that place was weird. First few flights everything looked sunny, then everything was like fall, then winter, then spring. There were even cherry blossoms! Isn’t that crazy? 

Libra.

Yeah?

What were you doing in the Castle in the Sky, and how did you end up there?

Huh? Do you know that place? Was that guy up there a friend of yours?

Libra, answer the question. How did you get past Guild Esbat or the Bird Folk? Why did none of them mention you if you made it that far?

I uh… sorry who?

What was your guild doing before you came to the Heavenly Keep?

W-We were… w-w-w-we were… t-trying to…

_*Libra starts shaking.*_

They said we had t-t-to stop…

The Overlord? Is that who they said you were trying to stop?

N-No… someone… something. It… m-my head hurts, I–

_*Mimi presses a button.*_

_*Five statues appear.*_

AH! Mimi! W-What did I tell you!?

_Hehe!_

L-Let me try and reset this. Hold on!

_*Libra gets back to work on the statues.*_

…

…Zahra, please don’t push Libra. If you do, you might break him.

Do you know why he’s–?

Nope! I just know that every time he thinks too hard about it, he goes coo-coo. So please, drop it for now.

…Well, I don’t want that. So I’ll–

Or else!

What?

What?

…

_Hehe!_

…I feel like I should be concerned.

_Ugh!_ If I knew all I was gonna do was wait around for Libra to hit buttons, I would’ve stayed back with Fai!

Maybe you should’ve, seeing as all you’ve done so far is complain.

Shove it, Princess!

Don’t fucking call me Princess!

I suppose now I need to be concerned about _that_ instead.

I think Fai might be the only one who can settle things down with those two.

…You might be right.

…I hope she’s handling that subclassing assignment I gave her well enough.

#### Deep City

**PUNCH!**

Okay, there’s more to throwing a punch than just the physical action. You need to focus your qi and–

**WHAT IS A QI!?**

It’s the life energy, that flows through all living things like water. You need to feel it deep within you and… and… uh…

**** _*Fai stares at Buck’s entirely metal frame.*_

D-Do Yggdroids actually have qi?

**…**

**PUNCH!!!**

_*Sigh…*_


	70. A Guild Separated

#### Yggdrasil Floor 9

…

…

…I feel like one of us should say something at this point.

Why don’t you then?

Yeah, because _I’m_ good at that sort of thing.

What was it Captain Holmes did when anyone on the crew had beef again?

Beat the daylights out of them? 

I mean, I could do that if you want me to, Captain.

Let’s, er… call that plan B.

I’m gonna go talk to–

Huh?

_*A huge, hideous creature creeps up behind Pyrrha and Saki!*_

Shit! Look out!

_*Alex charges in and pushes the two to the side!*_

What!?

A-Alex!?

__ **_KKKEEEEEEEE!!!_ **

__ _*The creature swipes its claw down, shattering the ground as it strikes!*_

_AAAAAAAAAAH!!_

_*The two go tumbling down to a lower area of the stratum!*_

SAKI!

CAPTAIN!

__ **_KKKEEEEEEEE!!!_ **

They’ll be fine! Focus on the fight, you two!

But–

Damnit, he’s right! We need to take care of this thing first!

_Grrr!_ Out of our way!!!

#### Below the Battle

Ugh…

A-Alex…? W-Where are…!?

_*Saki looks down.*_

_*Alex is under her. Saki’s sitting on top of her.*_

A-AH!

_*Saki shoots up.*_

I-I’m sorry are you–!?

Y-Yeah, I’m fine! I’m just glad that you’re okay…

Where are we?

I think we’re at a lower level of the floor. We should hurry and try and find our way back.

Right… L-Let’s hurry then…

#### Yggdrasil Floor 15

Marlin Guild’s arrival confirmed. I will proceed to–

Hi Olympia!

…

I will proceed to explain the engraving.

Yeah, nice to see you too, bitch.

Could you not pick a fight for once?

Could _you_ not be a complete fucking coward for once?

_A-Anyway!_ Please go on, Olympia.

This was once part of Armoroad. The Abyssal King used it to carry out Yggdrasil’s festival rite.

So this shrine is the part of Armoroad that sank into the sea?

Correct. Since the Calamity, it has been abandoned to the Deep Ones as their nest. However… The engraving was Yggdrasil’s means of communicating with man, including the Abyssal King. Read it, and you will understand the Abyssal King’s words, as well as Yggdrasil’s way of thinking.

Great, talking to a tree. I’m sure it’ll have all _kinds_ of insights.

This coming from the girl who talks to animals?

You trying to say something about my crew? Don’t think I won’t fight you, bi–

_Well, Skunk!_ If it were any other tree I might agree with you, but I am personally rather curious as to what Yggdrasil has to say! What about you two? Mimi? Libra?

Y-Yeah!

_Hehe!_ You’re just trying to turn Skunk and Yusha’s attention on us, so they stop fighting. Aren’tcha, Zahra?

…

…Olympia, please just point the way.

The engraving is to the north. It is still inscribed in that hall… Employ the powder there.

#### Deep City

Counter!

**COUNTER!**

Retaliate!

**RETALIATE!**

Healing!

**PUNCH!!!**

…

You know what? Good enough!

**I HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED!**

Haha, you really do have spirit, Buck. Gotta hand it to you.

**THANK YOU! PEOPLE OFTEN COMPLIMENT ME WITH DESCRIPTORS LIKE ENERGETIC, UPBEAT, AND IRRITATING.**

Is that last one really a compliment?

**ANYTHING CAN BE A COMPLEMENT IF YOU TAKE IT AS ONE!**

…

Yeah! You’re right!

**I AM PLEASED YOU UNDERSTAND!**

For sure! I’m glad we’re friends Buck!

**…**

Buck?

**I HAVE NEVER HAD A FRIEND BEFORE.**

Really? How come?

**BECAUSE PEOPLE DESCRIBE ME AS LOUD AND ANNOYING.**

O-Oh…

**…I WAS SO ANNOYING NO ONE CAME LOOKING FOR ME WHEN I WENT MISSING DECADES AGO.**

I-I’m sure that’s not true!

**…TRULY?**

Yeah! I’m sure they just couldn’t find you!

**…**

**OKAY! IF THAT’S WHAT MY FRIEND THINKS, THEN I WILL FULLY BELIEVE IT! THANK YOU, MY FRIEND FAI!**

Hey, it’s no problem.

**NOW I MUST RETURN THE FAVOR. TELL ME ABOUT YOUR INSECURITIES SO THAT I MAY HELP!**

Huh? I-I mean that’s… Y-You don’t have to–

**NO, I NEED TO BE A GOOD FRIEND! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO HELP!**

I-I don’t know if–

**TELL ME!!!**

UHHHH…!!!


	71. A Guild Searching

#### Yggdrasil Floor 9

…

…

So uh… what’s up with you and Pyrrha?

N-Nothing!

When you answer that quick it really doesn’t sound that convincing.

…

Do you think I should have left?

Huh?

When everyone almost left. Do you think I should have?

Are you asking if I wanted you to leave or if I think you would’ve been better off leaving?

Both, I think.

For the first one, no, I didn’t want you to leave. As for if you would’ve been better off I can’t really answer that.

…I think master thinks I should’ve– _OOF!_

_*Saki looks back in front of her after bumping into something.*_

…?

…

AH! IT’S YOU!

…Hi?

Who is this?

‘Ey kid! Where’d you go?

I’m over here!

_*Cassie rounds the corner.*_

…Great. More kids.

Hey!

Don’t bother, she won’t stop calling you that.

It’s true. I won’t.

Edgy, do you know these brats?

Quinton.

Answer the question, Edgy.

_*Sigh*_ The ninja works for Marlin, and I’m guessing the pirate girl does too.

Oh? How convenient…

_*Cassie draws her spear.*_

* _The girls quietly draw their own weapons.*_

If we take out these two Marlin brats, the boss is sure to–

_*Quinton steps between Cassie and the girls.*_

…You got a problem, kid?

This wasn’t what I agreed to. 

Oh?

The deal was we capture these guys and bring them to Princess Gutrune. 

C-Capture us?

_Shhh…!_

Fine, I’ll avoid the important bits when I run them through. You said your teacher was a medic, you should be able to patch them up.

…

There’s one other thing……

Something else? 

…It’s a man’s job to be nice to girls in need.

…

…

…

_*Cass lets out a long, exasperated sigh.*_

You know what? Fine. I’m too tired to talk you out of your dumb slightly sexist moral code.

Hey, wait! I didn’t mean it like–

I’m heading back.

_*Cassie leaves.*_

…

So uh, I don’t mind leading you two back. We can–

We’re fine.

…O-Oh.

But… thanks for not fighting us.

Y-Yeah…

Oh… no problem.

……

Um… but we’re fine, so you can–

A-Actually, I just realize Cassie took the map with her, s-so…

…

#### Yggdrasil Floor 15

Any sign of it yet?

If there were, we would’ve said something!

He’s just asking…!

H-Hey, let’s just… keep rubbing the powder on the walls.

Hmm… I wonder if I could add this to my mushrooms…

…Mimi, I’ve been meaning to ask. What exactly are your mushrooms used for?

Hm? Oh, all kinds of things! Medicine, magic, eating, relaxation…

I see.

Poisoning.

What?

For hunters and trappers!

I… see…

Can we just focus on getting this done? I want to get back to Fai. _Someone_ should be making sure she’s okay.

…

Yeah, sure. Ignore me now! _FINE!_

Skunk, let’s just–

I’m _working_ on it!

_*Skunk throws a handful of powder at the wall in frustration.*_

Would you stop acting like a child!?

So now you wanna talk to me! But you can’t be bothered to talk to Fai!? You know she only came back because of you right?

I didn’t ask her to!

Oh, so that’s how it is!

No that’s not what I–!

G-Guys…!

_WHAT!?_

Skunk found the right wall…

_*The two look back at the section of wall Skunk threw the powder at and see it starting to glow.*_

#### Deep City

So I came back after Skunk told me what was going on… but then after I got hurt during the fight Yusha’s just been really weird, and I just… don’t know what to do…

**I SEE…**

And like, I guess I get why she hasn’t visited… Like, she’s been through a lot. But also… I just…

I just don’t know. You know?

**…**

Bucky?

**PERHAPS YOU SHOULD SIMPLY STATE WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND?**

But I… don’t really know how to feel.

**ARE YOU ANGRY AT YUSHA?**

No… I mean… I guess I’m…

I don’t know…

**FAI…**

**ARE YOU ALSO BAD WITH PEOPLE?**

I don’t think so. At least not in general I don’t think. I’m just… not good at… this stuff?

**TALKING TO PEOPLE?**

No… I mean I guess… I mean…

…I’m not used to people worrying so much over me…

…I really don’t know how to handle it…

**…PUNCH!**

What are you?

**PUNCH!**

…Are you saying that avoiding the issue won’t solve anything and that I need to directly face the issue as if I were punching it?

**I WAS SAYING THAT PUNCHING SOMETHING MIGHT HELP YOU FEEL BETTER, BUT LET’S GO WITH YOUR WORDS BECAUSE THEY SOUND SMARTER!**


	72. A Guild Reunited

#### Yggdrasil Floor 15

…

…

S-So that whole “A man has to be nice to girls” thing wasn’t like a “girls can’t look out for themselves”-type thing. I was just–

Er, that’s… not why she’s being quiet.

O-Oh…Then, uh, what’s wrong?

She’s just worried that her teacher doesn’t want her around.

Heh… I know a thing or two about that.

…You do?

My Teach is… not great with people.

You mean that lady you were with?

God no. My teach is bad, but she’s not _that_ bad. Teach just… gets caught up in her own stuff is all.

…Does it ever feel like she’d rather not have you around?

…I used to think that way.

Used to?

I… I did something stupid recently, and almost died because of it. I was expecting teach to be mad at me but… she was just so relieved I was okay…

It surprised me…

…I don’t know if Master’s quite the same as–

Saki!!!

M-Master!?

_*Pyrrha runs up to Saki and places her hands on her shoulders.*_

You aren’t hurt, are you!?

N-No! I’m fine…!

Thank goodness…

Hm, so this is where you ended up.

Jeez, you sound so disinterested all of a sudden. Weren’t you the one worrying over if the captain had hurt herself two seconds ago?

No idea what you’re talking about.

Ha! Sure, sure. 

Haha! Took you both long enough! What happened to the ant thing?

Killed it.

Just the three of you? Wish all our fights were that easy.

Haha! You callin’ me a pushover, Captain? Maybe it’s time you and I go one on one and–

…

Oh hey, it’s the kid.

D-Don’t call me that! Y-You foolish fool!

Foolish fool? 

Oooh, I get it. You try to act tough with the adults are around.

S-Shut up!

Next time we meet, I won’t show mercy!

_*Quinton Naruto-runs off.*_

…Well that was–

_*Quinton Naruto-runs back.*_

Which way is out of here?

…Take a left at the fork, then go through the passage straight to the stairs.

…Thanks.

_*Quinton Naruto-runs off again.*_

…Weird kid. Should we head off too, Captain?

Yeah. Let’s get going.

Right then. 

…Master?

Yes?

Were you… really worried about me?

Of course I was. You’re my apprentice.

Then… how come you won’t allow me to worry about you?

…

I need to be strong. Like a Shogun should be. It is my duty to protect others, not to be protected… 

But, Master, it’s normal for people to–

I know we do need to talk, Saki, but here in this cave is not the place.

…You promise we will though?

…I do.

Okay then. 

Thank you, Master.

#### Yggdrasil Floor 9

_I am the entity Yggdrasil. I came to this world by the pitch-black sea, as did the evil._

The powder… it’s glowing and showing an image…

So we really are talking to a tree then?

This is… something else.

Hello, Mr. Yggdrasil!

…Or is it Ms. Yggdrasil?

Or neither or both! Whatever you prefer! 

What did it mean by pitch-black sea…?

Hush, everyone!

_Marlin. You are here by my will because there is knowledge you must receive._

You know about us?

Well, aren’t we popular.

_Ssshhh!_

_The Deep Ones, servants of the evil, would try to defeat me to protect their master. For this, the Deep Ones have devised a method to control a human through the evil’s blood…_

The evil’s… blood?

My, that doesn’t sound good at all!

_By their proxy, they scheme to catch the Abyssal King unawares and destroy me._

How exactly do they plan on doing that?

_The human you know in Armoroad is evil-ridden. It is using your kind to attempt to slay me…_

Yeah, see, we know a lot of humans in Armoroad. Any chance you can tell us which human?

_Remember well that evil’s blood warps humans and turns them foul. Your eyes will deceive you._

Of course not.

__ _*With that, the glowing stops and the image of the tree fades away.*_

…It looks like that’s it.

We should head back to the Deep City. It sounds like we have things to discuss with the king.

Talk with that windbag all you want. _I’m_ going to look after Fai.

…Sure. You do that.

…

#### The Deep City

…They’re gonna be back soon. I still have no idea what to do about Yusha and Skunk…

**PUNCH!**

Let’s call that plan B.

**NO, THE PUNCH THAT YOU SAID!**

You mean just kinda…

Going for it?

**YES!**

But… I could say something dumb or–

**I SAW DUMB THINGS ALL THE TIME! IT’LL BE OKAY!**

I mean… maybe, but… 

**THEN PUNCH!**

But–

**PUNCH!!!**

But what if–

**PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay fine! I’ll punch!

**YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	73. We Need to Talk

#### Celestial Palace

…You’ve returned. Then you must know the truth of those from Armoroad…

Yggdrasil spoke of the Deep Ones being able to control people, and that someone in Armoroad is already under their spell.

They claim they will vanquish the evil, and even now advance toward the Abyssal Shrine…

That isn’t necessarily proof that they’ve been–

…There is more you do not know. Olympia has witnessed something you should be aware of. The man called Kujura of Armoroad was searching for a flower that blossoms in the shrine. Its name is the **Amarantos** , and to you, it is a poisonous blossom. But to the Deep Ones… It is nourishment and sustenance.

…

This lends credence to my suspicion… I bear no enmity toward man. Armoroad is my native country; I have no wish to harm its people. Thus, I cannot turn a blind eye to the Deep One which has seized control of an innocent human. I am currently considering how best to save the people of Armoroad from the Deep Ones… Once you have rested, I will call on you to be the ones to see this plan to fruition.

Very well. Then I shall begin to gather the others.

…I do hope their talks have gone well.

#### Napier’s Branch

…

…

…So, uh, are you two just window shopping or–?

O-Oh j-just taking our time figuring out what to get! Right, Yusha?

Mhm…

Y-Yep!

Well, let me know if you need help!

Thanks!

…

…

S-So Yusha, I wanted to–

Do you remember what upgrades Ed wanted?

Er, I think he just wanted his sword sharpened, but–

I’ll take care of that while you do the shopping then.

Huh? B-But–

_*Yusha heads towards the forge area.*_

I wanted to…

…

…Girlfriend troubles?

N-No!

…Unless you call not being sure if you’re still girlfriends “girlfriend troubles.”

…

Y-Yeah… you don’t have to say anything…

#### Twinkling Tavern

…

…

…S-So are we going to–?

That man was my father.

…Who?

The man that attempted to kill you years ago. The one with the glowing eyes. That was my father.

Wait, what?

He was… he had become consumed by anger in his death, over the betrayal of a former friend. It caused him to rise from his grave years later… as you saw.

…

Then because of me, you had to...?

It had been my goal since I first arrived in your village to kill him. I knew your mother once called the man who betrayed my father her husband, and that he was likely to strike there.

…Do you… because I’m the daughter of the woman who married your father’s betrayer, do you–

I do not blame you Saki. You never even met the man.

…Sorry. That was… I shouldn’t have asked.

It is fine. In your position, I would have been concerned as well. Rest assured, my father taught me to judge people based on their actions, not their bloodline.

It sounds like he was a good man before he…

Before the rage took him. Yes. He was someone I shall always admire.

…Why are you telling me this now though?

I want you to understand my past. What I have seen and walked away from. Then perhaps you will understand that there is no need for you to burden yourself with worry over me.

It’s not a burden. I want to–

Please, allow me to speak.

…

Okay, master. Tell me what you need to.

Thank you.

I’ll start at the beginning, twenty years ago… 


	74. The Burden of the Strong

Ever since the day I was born, and long before then, my home country, located far to the other side of the high seas, has been embroiled in never ending war. I know not the reasons why, nor have I ever been in a position to care for such things. The only thing I cared about was survival. 

My parents had died before I could form my first memory. I was raised in a humble orphanage, in a city that was one day attacked by an enemy nation. I know not which, again I was not in a position to care. All I remember was them storming, pillaging, looting, and killing. The orphanage burned, and I ran. At four years of age, I was far too weak and afraid to do anything but run. However, I ended up running right into someone. I ran into _him_.

…

He stared down at me with a cold gaze. At first, I thought he was one of the invaders. The swords at his hip were the same as theirs. I only realized I was wrong… 

_*When he stepped past me and cut down one of the invaders who was chasing after me.*_

I stared up at my savior in awe. I felt my legs give way, exhaustion catching up with me. As I sit there on my knees, unable to move, the man turns to me.

Where’s your family, girl?

Despite his foreign appearance, he speaks in the native tongue of my people. Obviously not a native speaking, but versed enough that I could understand him. I tell the man that I have no family, that the war took them from me before I could ever meet them.

_*He stares down at me, his gaze softening slightly.*_

If that is the case, if home is a concept that has been stolen from you. Then I might take you in, if you are strong enough to follow.

He says those words to me, and then turns away, walking towards a massive ship bearing a foreign flag docked far away. I remember my legs aching, and yet I stood. I remember the fear gripping my heart, and yet I followed. Perhaps it was because it was the only option I had aside from dying like everyone else I had known. 

When I boarded that ship, I became the youngest daughter of the great Fusanosuke Matsumoto, High Lord of Othea. I learned later that he had become High Lord after killing his brother, the previous High Lord, for he had been selling the weapons of Othea to the nation our country was at war with. An act which Lord Fusanosuke Matsumoto, my new father, could not forgive. He took his brother’s life then left with a battalion of Othea’s finest to drive off the invaders and right the wrongs his people had inscribed upon my own. It was on this voyage, that he met me. 

Despite my father’s noble aims, many people believed him to be the corrupt one. That he should have respected the High Lord’s policies, that his brother was only doing what was best for Othea, and that he cared more for the plight of a far off nation than for his own people. Hearing the Othean people say this made my blood boil. That they would speak so casually of giving weapons to a country which killed my family, killed thousands, and all, so they could live more comfortable lives, far from home. 

It was my new father who calmed me when I had such thoughts. He told me that the people only spoke in such a way due to ignorance, not malice. That it was the duty of those with power to lead the common folks down the right path, whether they wished to be led down said path or not. He said that in time, they would come to understand. That one needed both understanding and patience. 

To better understand my father’s teachings, I asked to be trained in the same manner as my adoptive siblings. While those within Father’s court objected to teaching an adopted foreign girl the ways of a Shogun, my father allowed it, so long as I vowed to only use his teachings in service to a cause greater than myself. At the time, I did not completely understand what he meant by this, but I agreed nonetheless, believing that in time, I would understand his meaning. Eventually I did, but I wouldn’t understand the weight of this vow until… until much later. 

Father taught me in every bit the same manner he taught my adoptive siblings, his own blood-related children. His training was harsh, in the end I took to the blade well enough, became versed in the fundamentals of tactics as well, which surprised him, given the trouble I had grasping this new continent’s tongue, especially when it came to reading and writing, as I’m… sure you’re well aware of, Saki.

Despite many setbacks, and my elder siblings clearing outpacing me, I continued with my training. I wished to become strong, to save those in need like my father had done for me. To guide the people of my new home down the right path, at my father’s side. I trained on and on, waiting for that day to finally come.

However, that day never came.

The country of Othea became divided over my father’s rule, and a split between the North and South embroiled my new home in civil war. For three years, my father did everything he could to fight back against those who wouldn’t see reason, but everywhere he turned, those he fought to protect betrayed him. Those he once called friend, turned his back on him. The worst offender being a master Ronin, who swore a blood oath to protect my father, only to disappear as the war started… 

I still remember that day, twelve years ago, when I was but a year younger than you, my father surrendered. He knew that he had lost, and that the nation he had dedicated his life to serving had rejected his ideals. He surrendered so that there need not being any more meaningless bloodshed. 

Yet the people did not care. They thrust blame for the war, for their suffering, for all that was wrong with their lives onto him. _Like the pathetic mutts they truly were deep inside._

_“Master?”_

They dragged me, my siblings, my mother, my father– the family that took me in, the family that gave me _everything–_ they dragged them into the street. They threw stones at us, at them, _at him._ They called him a monster, a traitor, a madman, all while assailing his wife and children, they beat us in front of him, _smiling_ as they saw the rage on his face.

_“Master…!”_

Tying him down like an _animal_ as they took my mother’s head. Then my brother’s. Then my younger sister’s. Then, they force me to look upon my father as they branded my face. Through the searing pain, I heard my father’s voice, cursing them with every fiber of his being. 

_“MASTER!”_

At that moment, I saw the patience, the understanding, the wisdom of the man I respected– _that I loved as the only family I had–_ melt away. I heard the man laughing as they lifted the brand from my forehead, calling it a _mercy._ Even as they forced my eyes open as the headsman standing above my father lifted his axe, they called it _mercy._

_“PYRRHA!!!”_

As the axe descended upon my father’s neck, I imagined myself grabbing the sword of the one holding me. I imagined how I’d slice each of those _monsters pretending to be human_ into pieces. I imagined their screams, I imagined how I’d _laugh_ as they begged for their miserable lives, as if they ever deserved to live in the first place. I’d hack them limb from limb, show them the kind of _hell_ they put me through, all so _they_ could live their lives of comfort. I imagined stacking up their heads, and presenting them to their loved ones. Letting each and every one of these _miserable wastes of skin_ experience the same despair me and my family had to go through, and if they _dared_ speak out against me, I would take my blade and–!

__* _Saki wraps her arms around Pyrrha. She holds her tightly as her entire body trembles.*_

* _Pyrrha blinks, snapping back to reality.*_

F-Forgive me. I…

__* _Saki has tears running down her_ cheeks.*

…Why are you crying?

__W-Who wouldn’t cry after hearing something like that!? P-Pyhrra… P-Please… You’re…

__You’re hurting so much…

…

I believe I… got distracted from the point I was attempting to make in telling this story. My point was I have endured everything that life has thrown at me, and that there is no need to worry about me.

P-Pyrrha! Were you listening to yourself!? Y-You’re… You’re clearly hurt! _Anyone_ would be after all that! You don’t need to–!

_I_ am not most people. 

__But you need help! Please, let me try to–

_Enough!_

__ _*Pyrrha pushes Saki away from her, breaking out of her embrace.*_

_A-Ah!_ P-Pyhrra?

__Don’t you _dare_ pretend to understand my feelings, you–!

__ _*Saki steps back. She has a look of fear as Pyrrha gives her a look she’s never seen from her before. She feels her legs shaking.*_

_…_

_*Pyrrha’s expression softens slightly as she takes a deep breath.*_

__I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t…

__It’s fine… It’s…

_*Pyrrha takes another breath.*_ It’s fine, Saki… 

__……

I need to go. Excuse me.

_*Saki wants to speak up, but her voice catches in her throat…*_

_*Pyrrha slams the door behind her.*_

_…_

__Zahra, you can come out.

_*Zahra awkwardly opens the door to the room, Pyrrha having just stormed past him.*_ Apologies. I swear I wasn’t attempting to listen in. I simply came here to collect both of you so we could all discuss what the Abyssal King has told me…

_.._.Do you know about Pyrrha’s dad Zahra?

…I never met him personally, however…

Well, having visited both North and South Othea, I can say that those from the North would tell you he was a man who used his self-righteousness as a smokescreen to hide his lust for power, which was so great he even killed his own brother to become High Lord.

While those in the South would say he was a man who did have noble intentions, but didn’t put his people first. I am not saying I believe either side to be right, however, either way he is remembered poorly by those he ruled over.

_…_

_…_ I don’t know what I should do.

…She can’t keep going like she has been. Eventually, she will need someone to rely on. When that happens, be there for her.

__…I’m not sure how much help I can be… but I know I have to try.

_…_ Thank you, Zahra. It was… nice that you were so open and up-front for a change.

……I also need a favor.

__You ruined that moment quick.

It’s about Libra. There’s something I need you to get for me… 


	75. The Plan

#### Celestial Palace

…

…

…

…

…

…

**HELLO, EVERYONE! ARE WE ALL ENJOYING THE AWKWARD SILENCE TODAY?**

Was that… sarcasm? 

**WHAT IS SARCASM?**

I… feel I should have known it wasn’t.

Er, regardless, I have gathered everyone who is available here, your majesty. The rest are out for a small sea expedition on the surface.

…Then time has come for me to explain our plan to subjugate the Deep Ones. You are aware that there is a Deep One in Armoroad as well, are you not?

**I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS, YOUR MAJESTY!**

The stupid tree said something about it.

**I AM NOW AWARE OF THIS, YOUR MAJESTY!**

Some believe that this impostor is truly human, making it difficult to slay as a result. …Worse, the impostor is of high rank in Armoroad and holds great sway there.

Someone from the Senatus then…? How should we proceed? 

I have given this some thought, and I think it best to strike in small numbers at an isolated location… For that, we will require a device allowing us to teleport. It is very like the Submagnetic Pole.

…Geomagnetic Pole.

A _Sub_ magnetic Pole.

…

Wait, do you really have a device like that? 

…When I was Armoroad’s master, these devices were commonplace.

…How old _are_ you?

One such device rests deep within the Abyssal Shrine, providing a direct path to the royal forest.

Royal forest?

Likely the stratum after this one… 

I would like for you to find this particular device, that we might enact the first stage of the plan.

Would you mind telling us what this plan is first?

If you succeed, we may infiltrate in secret and slay the lurking Deep One, thereby restoring peace…

Oh joy, we may or may not be aiding in a political assassination.

Not like it’ll be the first time for you.

…

Still… how do we know this is really for the best?

I don’t really see a reason why the tree would lie…

The future of mankind and the harmony of the world all rests on your actions! Now go forth!

#### Twinkling Tavern

So what’s the team gonna be to find this thing?

I believe you, Buck, Saki, Pyrrha, and Fai should suffice.

…

Is that a problem?

No, why would it be?

Well, some people might be uncomfortable having to be on a team with their ex-girlfriend.

She’s not my ex-anything.

Are you saying you two never had that type of relationship, or are you two are still together somehow without Fai knowing?

It’s me saying mind your own business.

Very well.

…Are you sure Buck is a good choice for that team? I kind of thought you’d want to come.

Buck seems to be about as old as the Abyssal King himself. He’ll probably know more about what exactly this device we’re looking for is.

Mhm.

I’ll get ready then.

_*Yusha leaves without another word.*_

…

_*Sigh*_ What am I going to do with you…?

Sorry?

Oh! I wasn’t aware you had returned. Did it go well?

Yeah… um… here you go.

_*Saki hands Zahra a small book.*_

…I know you’re the guild leader and all, but is it really okay for you to be helping yourself to your guildmates things?

I’m just borrowing Libra’s journal for a bit. Also, I don’t seem to recall you having a problem when I asked.

I mean, well… I do still feel like I owe you, given how I spied on you for a while when I first joined… 

If you keep up that attitude you likely won’t make for a very good ninja.

I can always tell Libra about this.

Er… Forget I said anything.

…Thank you, by the way.

Whatever for?

For letting me go with Pyrrha on this mission.

…You can repay me by doing me one more favor.

Wait, what else do you want me to steal? I’m not some common burglar you know!

Please make sure Yusha doesn’t do anything… rash.

Huh? Are you worried she will?

She’s not in the best emotional state right now… and also I can’t shake this feeling that something bad is right around the corner…

I hope you’re wrong, but I’ll do my best.


	76. The Second Storytime

#### Deep City

…

I guess this really _is_ important if the Abyssal King is having Olympia join us.

**THE KING ALWAYS SENDS OLYMPIA WHEN FAILURE ISN’T AN OPTION! SHE’S THE BEST!**

Wait, so Buck, you knew Olympia from before you got lost in the Guardian’s room and ran out of power, right?

**YES!**

Can’t we ask her what your real name is?

**GOOD IDEA! HEY OLYMPIA! WHAT WAS–?**

I do not remember your name.

**OH.**

Wait, so you don’t remember him?

No, I do remember him.

…You just… never bothered to learn his name then?

Yes.

Oh…

**…**

**TH-THAT’S OKAY… Y-YOU’RE A BUSY LADY… Y-YOU MEET SO MANY PEOPLE IN A DAY I’M SURE…!**

**IT’S FINE…**

Wait Buck are you… crying?

**YGGDROIDS DON’T HAVE TEAR DUCTS, BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING CONCERNED!**

**PUNCH!!!!!!!**

Er, y-yeah! P-Punch…!

…

* _Yusha and Pyrrha approach.*_

Sorry, we’re late. We’re ready.

…

…Right, let’s get going then.

One moment. …It’s Yusha, correct?

Huh? Oh, yeah…

**SO SHE REMEMBERS _HER_ NAME! THAT’S GREAT! THAT’S SO GREAT! I’M SO HAPPY FOR _YUSHA!_**

H-Hey Buck! Deep breaths, okay…?

**I CANNOT BREATHE BUT I APPRECIATE THAT _SOMEONE_ HERE IS MY FRIEND UNLIKE–**

Buck, be quiet.

**YOU REMEMBERED MY NEW NAME!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE MY FRIEND, OLYMPIA!!!**

_Buck._

**SORRY, GO ON.**

Thank you. Yusha, I want you to take this. It’s… most likely in the Abyssal King’s best interests…

_*Olympia offers something.*_

_*Yusha takes it.*_

…What is it? It looks like a shiny little… shard of something.

Whatever it is, it’s really pretty…

My liege once searched for a **Porcelain Offering**. He said he promised a loved one he’d find it… The Porcelain Offering is formed from starry crystals. My liege gathered them in his spare time. …But that was long ago. The Abyssal King has forgotten everything about his struggle. That is why I don’t think he’ll need this any longer…

He’s been fighting the Deep Ones so long he forgot something like that? Just how old is the Abyssal King…?

**HE WAS THE ONE I SERVED BEFORE MY UNTIMELY DEACTIVATION, BUT I HAVE TROUBLE REMEMBERING MUCH FARTHER BACK THAN THAT…**

Wait, why give this to me though?

Your guild has served my liege faithfully.

No, I mean, why me specifically?

…You also have a liege that you are devoted to protecting.

You mean Zahra?

…I believed your loyalty to be commendable is all.

Th-Thanks…

Still… I feel that my liege always regretted never being able to give this to his loved one… So take it with you. That is all.

…You Yggdroids understand concepts such as love?

**YES! FOR EXAMPLE, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! EVEN OLYMPIA AND SHE FORGOT MY NAME!**

That is unnecessary. Please keep feelings like that to yourself.

**I MEANT A PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP-LIKE LOVE!**

I’m aware.

**OH…**

**BUT ANYWAY, YES, WE DO UNDERSTAND LOVE.**

I see. Forgive my ignorance on the matter then.

**IT IS NO PROBLEM! I LOVE YOU TOO, SWORD LADY!**

…You have my thanks.

Buck, you can’t get mad at Olympia over your name and then just–

**I DO FEEL BAD FOR THE ABYSSAL KING. IT MUST BE SAD NOT HAVING BEEN ABLE TO PATCH THINGS UP WITH SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT.**

…

…

**** **THESE AWKWARD SILENCES ARE FUN, BUT WE SHOULD GET MOVING!**

R-Right…

For some reason, your expressions are now making me feel much less confident.


	77. Trapped

#### Yggdrasil Floor 16

**I HAVE FOUND THE DEVICE!**

That weird looking thing with the light coming out of it?

That definitely looks like a teleporter all right.

…I assume anyway.

That is indeed the device.

Then I guess we just have to go through it and–

We’ve been followed.

What?

Hello again. I didn’t think you’d really come. It seems you’re naught but the Deep City’s lapdogs now.

Kujura…

You are free to leave. But if you persist in advancing… I will hold back no longer.

Come on, don’t be stupid, Kujura. You’re outnumbered six to one.

Gonna have to correct you there, sweetie. Ain’t that right, kid?

Quit calling me kid.

_*The two suddenly appear opposite to Kujura.*_

We are being surrounded. It seems this was a trap.

Your assessment is correct.

Wait… Xira?

Xira? But that means…?

_*Yusha turns towards the teleporter and sees Xira with another figure.*_

So _this_ is the technology of the Deep City… Interesting.

_You…!_

Yusha? Wait, isn’t that… Zahra’s dad? The one who…

_*Yusha grips her spear.*_

Hm? Oh, it’s my son’s lapdog, but it would seem he’s not with you… What a shame. I was hoping he would be here, so I may finish things with him properly. I suppose I’ll have to settle for killing his pet.

You had informed me that Prince Zahra was the only one who needed to die.

Are you questioning me, you stupid rock?

…

No, Your Majesty.

Hey Princey, you told me that you didn’t give a shit if I went for the kill or not.

Ignore the golem. Fight however you please, Cassandra.

Perfect~!

…

I’m not going to be an accessory to murder, Vishal. I’ll help disable some of them if that’s what it takes to reach the final stratum, but if you get involved in my fighting… 

Yes, yes. No one is forcing you to kill, Quinton. Do as you please.

…Though I suggest that you try and remember it’s _Prince_ Vishal. 

The numbers are still against you.

Hm… so you’re right. Quite astute, traitor.

You were the one who attempted to deceive me. You told me your son was power-mad and wished to overthrow you to selfishly claim the throne for himself.

But he is. I took him in to live amongst royalty, and in return I’ve gotten nothing but disrespect from him. The foolish brat acts like he _wanted_ to be raised in that gutter, with that… _idiot_ whore.

You _snake…!_

Yusha, wait! We need to be careful! They have us surrounded!

_*Yusha clenches her teeth.*_

Still, though, I suppose I should’ve expected this from the daughter of that mad-lord, Fusanosuke. I suppose treachery just runs in your filthy blood.

…What did you just say?

Master wait, don’t–

What did you just say, _worm!?_

**I THINK WE SHOULD BE COMING UP WITH A PLAN, AND NOT GETTING REALLY REALLY MAD FOR SOME REASON!**

But yes, you pointed out that we’re still down a member compared to you. Well, look no further.

_*The door to the room opens, and footsteps echo into the chamber.*_

_*Pyrrha turns, her eyes going wide as the figure comes into view.*_

No…

Huh? Pyrrha?

H-How is that…?

Pyrrha, what’s wrong?

**EVERYONE IS FREAKING OUT A WHOLE LOT! I DON’T LIKE IT!**

What is this…!?

M-Master, please! We can’t let them–

_WHAT IS THIS!?_

…Hello again.

Daughter.

**…OH.**

**THAT’S BAD.**

…

Now that everyone has gathered, allow me to introduce ourselves. We are…

Guild Mako.


	78. Kirin vs Shin, Part 1

#### Yggdrasil Floor 16

It’s over, Marlin. Give up.

Or don’t! More fun for me that way.

_*The revenant stares down at his daughter with a cold, inhuman gaze.*_

*Pyrrha visibly trembles.*

Master, please… snap out of it!

_*Yusha’s eyes are locked onto the High Prince.*_

_*Vishal barely seems to notice her glare as he smiles smugly at the surrounded and fractured guild.*_

_*The remaining three members of Mako all ready their weapons.*_

**THIS IS BAD! OLYMPIA, WHAT SHOULD WE DO?**

…

_*Olympia draws her blade, ready to strike!*_

…Mako. You threaten the Abyssal King’s plan. He harbors no enmity toward humans. But I am different. All threats must be eliminated…

You… I have a score to settle with you… you took the lives of many sentries in the 2nd Stratum.

**OLYMPIA, I THINK HE IS ALSO MAD NOW! I THINK YOU’RE MAKING THINGS WORSE!!**

Another corpse for the pile… Bodies stacked high in a watery grave.

**OLYMPIA?**

Come to me, beast clad in the lightning!

_*A flash of lightning falls from above! With it comes…*_

####    
**_WRUUUUUU!!!!_**

What the hell!?

What is–!?

**HI KIRIN!**

_*The dragon, “Kirin,” tilts its head back and…*_

Guys, I think we should get out of the–!

####  **Divine Wrath!**

_*Kirin lets loose a spray of thunder at all the members of Mako!*_

_*Quinton dodges to the side!*_

_*Cassie takes a bolt to the chest, but remains standing!*_

UGH! Bitch!!!

_*Xira creates a barrier to block the lightning! Protecting both herself and the High Prince!*_

What the–!? Kujura, do something!

_*Kujura tosses something to the ground!*_

_*There’s a flash of white and then…*_

  
_*A strange-looking entity stands alongside Guild Mako.*_

Oh, great…! _Now,_ what!?

This legendary beast was brought from the Eastern continent. It has power enough to slay you all…

Kill them all, Shin!

_*Shin charges Kirin, grabbing the dragon’s neck as energy flows from it to her.*_

####  **Demon Kiss!**

Shake it off, Kirin!

_*The two massive beasts both begin to struggle for dominance!*_

What’s even _happening!?_

Use the chaos! Attack now!

Yeah but–

_BASTAAAAAARD!!!_

Yusha!!!

_*Yusha charges at the High Prince…!*_

_*Cassie intercepts!*_

Ignoring me? I feel a little insulted.

Out of my way, you bitch!

Now I feel _really_ insulted!

**I WILL FIGHT THE BAD MAN INSTEAD! LEAVE IT TO–**

_*Buck suddenly feels a surge of paralysis run through him!*_

**RHIG6%H 1X90H#4 G13N@G03P1 N$BT01!!!**

_*Xira’s staff glows as she approaches Buck.*_

U-Um…!

And now the healer is unguarded. Perfect.

…

####  Ice Star!

_*A pillar of ice is thrown at Fai, only for her to flip backward to dodge!*_

_Tch…!_

__Don’t assume I’m easy prey!

_*On the other end of the battlefield…*_

Come, daughter. Face me.

_*Pyrrha takes a step backward. She feels her heart racing, hands trembling…*_

Oh? Was all that bravery that you showed during our last bout time merely for show? Or perhaps you struck so quickly last time, so you wouldn’t have time to reflect on your actions.

__S-Stop this!! Father!!!

Master, I’m coming just hang–!

_*Quinton steps in Saki’s path, blade drawn.*_

Out of my way I have to help Master!

Sorry… but I’m fighting for someone else’s sake too…

…Fine then! I’ll _make_ you move!

_*The twin monsters continue to do battle in the center of the battlefield, spraying ice and thunder as they fight.*_

  
_* As their two summons clash, the commander of the Yggdroids and the Shogun from Armoroad approach one another.*_

The Abyssal King’s directive is to eliminate all in our path.

Interesting. You’re no human, I know that much. Let’s see what power you hide in that frame!

_*The veteran warriors cross blades! The sound echoing throughout the battlefield!*_


	79. Kirin vs Shin, Part 2

#### Yggdrasil Floor 16

####  Ailing Slash.

####  **ROCKET JUMP!**

_*Buck barely manages to dodge the incoming slash, shaking off his paralysis in midair!*_

####  **ROCKET HEAD!**

_*Buck launches his head at Xira!*_

_*The thimble-like head dinks her face. She doesn't react.*_

_*Buck’s head returns to his shoulders facing backwards. He quickly twists it back around!*_

__ **YOU TOOK NO DAMAGE FROM MY HEADBUTT… ARE YOU A CONSTRUCT TOO?**

…

_*Xira nods once.*_

__ **I’M BUCK! NICE TO MEET YOU!**

…I am Xira.

__ **HELLO XIRA!**

Goodbye.

__ **DON’T YOU MEAN HI?**

No.

_*Xira readies the bladed-end of her staff.*_

Get out of my way!

That would go against what I was hired to do so… sorry~! Unless you can pay more, of course.

_Piece of shit!_

Well, now my rates just went up, so…

_*Yusha continuously thrusts her spear at the other Hoplite!*_

_*Cassie casually parries with her own spear and dodges!*_

_*Yawn…*_ Oh, was that a serious attempt? Guess it’s my turn then.

_*Cassie readies her spear and it begins to spark!*_

####  Blitzritter!

**A-Antivol–!**

_*Yusha is pushed back, just barely able to avoid taking a spear to the chest as she blocks the blow with her shield! The electricity still courses through her armor!*_

S-Shit…!

Not bad, but next time I won’t miss.

_*Yusha grits her teeth as she looks past Cassie at…*_

_*Fai continues to dodge the icy spears being thrown at her!*_

Little pest! Stay still!

Why would I do that?

Fine then! Take this!

_*The High Prince’s book begins to glow brightly.*_

**Binary Ice!**

_*An array of icicles all head towards Fai!*_

FAI!!!

_*Fai smirks as she whips out her nunchucks.*_

_WA-TAU!_

_*Fai begins spinning her nunchucks as she deflects the ice and makes a charge towards the High Prince!*_

Oh, you’ve got to be kidding!

_HIYA!!!_

_*The High Prince gets kicked in the face!*_

_GAH!!!_

Oh, shit! Boss!

_*Yusha tries to dash past Cassie!*_

_*Cassie reblocks her path!*_

Ah, ah, ah! Not happenin’!

…

D-Damnit…

All right, buddy! Call your cronies off! Unless you want me to rearrange your face!

I-I…

_*The man clutches his chest.*_

A-AHHH!! I-It hurts…!

H-Hey are you okay?

Look out!!!

_*Fai looks down and sees the man grabbing her ankle*_

_*Vishal grins.*_

**Volt Star.**

_*Suddenly a hundred volts of electricity start coursing through Fai’s body!*_

**_AAAAAAAAAAH!!!_ **

_FAI!!!!_

Fight back.

_*Fusanosuke swings his sword at his daughter’s neck.*_

_*Pyrrha dodges to the side, nearly tripping over herself!*_

So weak. You’re just like all the rest… Complacent, self-centered… 

__No… y-you’re wrong… I-I’m not…

If I were wrong you would have realized by now… What you need to do to correct this world. 

__N-No…! Stop… Y-You’re not him!! M-My father would never–!

This is for your own good.

Daughter… 

Master, hang on!

_*Quinton continues to block Saki’s way.*_

_Kagerou!_

_*A group of illusionary copies mix in with Saki! They all try to charge past Quinton!*_

_*However, Quinton’s eyes instantly lock onto the real one. He swings his blade and hits Saki’s ankle!*_

_*Saki falls to the ground.*_

**_ARGH!!!_** H-How d-did you…!?

Your clones don’t breathe. For me, it was easy enough to tell.

I-I won’t let you stop me I’ll– _NGGGHH!!_

_*Saki tries to stand, only to fall back onto the ground.*_

W-What is…?

I aimed specifically for your Achilles Tendon. Left foot as opposed to right, where it looked as though your muscle fibers were weaker.

H-How could you possibly tell–?

With my eyes, it’s easy enough to tell.

_*Quinton sheaves his blade.*_

You’re out of this fight. Just lie there, and I’ll make sure you aren’t–

_*Saki staggers to her feet, blood spraying from her ankle as she does. She starts hobbling over towards Pyrrha!*_

W-Wait! Just stay down! If you put pressure on it, you could–!

_I don’t care!!_

Idiot, just–!

Master… needs me… she’s depending on me… We’re… partners…!

Partners…?

…

I’ve earned my keep for this fight, and frankly… I’d rather not get any more involved in a battle like this. Do what you want, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.

_*Quinton turns and exits the room as the fight rages behind him.*_


	80. Kirin vs Shin, Part 3

#### Yggdrasil Floor 16

**I HAVE BEEN POISONED!**

My Random Disease spell poisoned you, despite you not having blood?

**YES!**

Interesting.

…Construct, tell me. Why are–

**I’M BUCK!**

…Buck.

Why are you going so far out of your way for a group of humans you’ve only just met?

**DO YOU NOT LIKE HUMANS?**

I would rather hear what you have to say first.

**THEY ARE NICE! THEY FIXED ME WHEN I WAS BROKEN!**

…I see. So you owe them a debt. I suppose that is sufficient reasoning. 

**BUT ALSO I HAVE BEEN HAVING FUN WITH THEM! FAI TAUGHT ME PUNCHING! SAKI AND PIRATE GIRL LIKE TO PLAY CHASE WITH ME! ZAHRA ASKS ME ALL KINDS OF HARD QUESTIONS LIKE “WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” OR “WHAT WAS YOUR PAST LIKE?” THEN THERE’S ED WHO–**

…Heh.

**HM?**

I said nothing.

**I HEARD A CHUCKLE.**

It would have to have been someone else then, as it was not me.

**BUT–**

Would you like to win our battle?

**YES!**

Okay. While his majesty is distracted, hit me hard, and I will pretend to be incapacitated.

**OKAY!**

…You aren’t going to inquire as to why I am doing this?

**OKAY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?**

I… made an error and now someone that I… 

…

Someone who is important to my continued maintenance may be in danger due to my carelessness. Therefore, I have no choice in this matter.

**SO SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT IS IN TROUBLE!**

Buck.

**ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP NOW?**

Yes. Please get to punching me. 

**OKAY! I'M REALLY GOOD AT THAT! ROCKET PUNCH!!!!!!!**

_*Buck’s fist goes flying towards Xira!*_

_*The fist dinks Xira’s face, and she collapses onto the ground like a sack of bricks.*_

**VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_*Pyrrha falls onto the ground…*_

To allow such weakness to fester within yourself after all you have been through… 

Pathetic girl. You’re even weaker now than when I first met you.

__F-Father, please…

I can feel the rage within you, child. The desire to avenge what you have lost. Yet you run from it. You _aid_ the very kind of people who _murdered_ the family you held so dearly… 

__You… You told me… it was the duty of those with power to… to lead those they serve down a better–

The foolish words of a man who had not experienced the _cruelty_ the _treachery_ of the common masses. 

__P-Please stop… I-If I… If I go down this path… I-I won’t be able to stop… I-I’ll become… a…

A monster? Foolishness. The cruel ignorant fools that murdered me, my family _, our family._ It is _they_ who are the monsters. Cutting them down is a kindness.

__ _*As the revenant slashes at Pyrrha again, the tip of his blade knicks the side of her head! It slashes through her headband, causing it to fall onto the floor.*_

Killing them would be a mercy… 

Mercy… do you mean… like what those men did to me, Father…?

…

If that is your idea of mercy, then you’ve become every bit the monster that they were!

_*Fusanosuke lifts his blade high, his eyes igniting with fury!*_

YOU DARE–!?

_*Before Fusanosuke can send his blade down, a rouge kunai flies through the air, knocking the weapon out of his hand.*_

_*His head slowly turns towards the source.*_

_*Saki holds the wall for support as the back of her foot bleeds.*_

Master… get up… you… _idiot_ …!

_*Pyrrha blinks and stares wide-eyed at Saki.*_

…”Master”? Hmph, weakness will only breed more weakness.

_*The revenant walks menacingly towards Saki, towering over her.*_

_*Saki weakly meets his gaze, as she struggles to even stand.*_

You’re the daughter of Kinshiro’s lover…

That _traitor._ I won’t stop until every trace of his presence has been wiped from this earth!

_*He prepares to thrust his blade into Saki’s heart.*_

_*Saki struggles for another kunai, only to falter as it falls to the floor. She stares up at the revenant with no time to react!*_

The only cure for the madness that infests the weak is–!

_*Two blades pierce his chest! They stab all the way through him!*_

_UGAHH!!_ W-What is…!?

You may call me weak if you wish father… Perhaps I am…

But you may not…!

__ _*Fusanosuke feels the twin blades slicing through his body, cutting him in half!*_

_AAAAAGH!!!!_

I won’t allow you to call Saki weak!!!

_GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!_

_*As Pyrrha pulls the blades apart, the revenant falls, split in half…*_

__By the end… you’ll see… I was right…

__They won’t stop… taking… from you…….

It’s only a matter of…….. _.._

__ _*Fusanosuke slowly disintegrates into dust.*_

…

…Master?

Did he harm you?

N-No he–

_*Pyrrha pulls Saki in close.*_

…It’s okay Master.

I’m here.

_AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!_

Worthless insect! Did you think you could disrespect me! Did you!?

_*The High Prince stops his lightning.*_

_Gh…_ E-Eat shit you fucking scu– _AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!!!!_

_*The High Prince continues to coarse his volt magic through Fai’s writhing form. He smirks down at her.*_

I’ll teach you respect, you little–

_That’s it…!!!_

Ey, quiet you. What? You think I’m gonna let you walk past, just because your girlfriend is–

####  Indomitable!

_*A strange aura engulfs Yusha, and she charges past Cassie!*_

Idiot! Eat this!

####  Switch Stab!

_*Cassie lunges forward, stabbing Yusha in the ribs!*_

_*Yusha continues to run, not even slowing down!*_

The fuck!?

Boss! Incoming!

What are you—!?

**_RAAAAAAGGGGH!!!!!_ **

* _Yusha charges with Cassie’s spear sticking out of her, her own spear ready to run the High Prince through!*_

S-SHIT!!

####  Etheric Warp!

_*The High Prince vanishes!*_

_*Yusha crashes onto the ground.*_

Yush…? Wha– Oh fuck! YUSHA!!!

_*Fai quickly pulls the spear out of Yusha, then places her hand upon the bleeding wound!*_

####  Healing!

_*As the healing magic takes effect, Yusha coughs up blood and opens her eyes.*_

…H-Hey…

…Y-Yeah… hey…

…

…

I’m sorry… I should have–

####  _GRUUUUUU!!!!_

_*Everyone turns as Kirin falls, Shin standing over the defeated dragon.*_

Oh no!

####  …

I hadn’t expected this strength from a human… to have bested my lightning beast as well…

_*Olympia is on her knees before Kujura.*_

Shin, finish it off. **Cold–**

**HOLD ON OLYMPIA!!!!**

Oh, please no.

**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_*Buck falls from the sky like a meteor to Earth, aiming straight for Shin!*_

##  **BREAKFIRE FIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_*Buck releases a devastating array of flaming punches!*_

_*The monster, already on its last legs thanks to Kirin, shatters like glass!*_

You’re stronger than I’d counted on… You were a match not only for me, but Shin as well…

_*Olympia rises to her feet and draws her blade.*_

I stand to gain nothing here…

_*Kujura leaps back and quickly exits the room.*_

_*Cassie quickly follows, the “unconscious” Xira on her back.*_

…

**VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	81. Hidden Meanings

#### Deep City

I see… so that man was there…

**WHO?**

My father.

**OH! THE BLONDE SWORDSMAN IS YOUR FATHER?**

No Buck, the blue-haired Zodiac.

**OH! THAT MAKES MORE SENSE.**

Indeed.

…

**** **DON’T BE SO WORRIED! I’M SURE WE CAN BEAT HIM!**

That’s not what has me worried.

**** **IT’S NOT?**

Well, it is a concern, but there’s something else…

_*Zahra looks at the Sky Bowl, Starry Shard, and Moon Key in front of him.*_

First Kujura gave Yusha the Sky Bowl, then Olympia gave her the Starry Shard, and finally Olympia gave her the Moon Key just after that last battle’s end…

They each said these items were important but…

…

**** **ZAHRA?**

Forgive me. I need time to think…

**** **I’LL THINK WITH YOU!**

…Very well.

**** **DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO PET A FISH?**

Perhaps we can each think internally.

**** **OKAY!**

#### Twinkling Tavern

You sure you’re okay there, Fai?

Yeah! I’m totally fine, don’t even worry about it!

…You’re a dumbass, you know?

Huh?

Look, don’t let your guard down next time… I know you wanna help people but…

…Some people just don’t deserve it.

…

…I should get going.

_*Skunk begins to leave.*_

Huh? Wait, Skunk, why are you–?

Hey.

…O-Oh.

Hi…

…

I’m sorry.

You don’t have to–

Stop. Let me say this.

…

I just…

…

When the guardian hurt you, I… got really scared… and I… I was worried if we kept getting closer that… if you kept getting mixed up in my bullshit then…

…

…Sorry, that’s a… that’s not a good excuse, but…

Like I said, it’s okay.

…

…Were you hoping I’d leave if you pushed me away?

…

Sorry, but… I can’t leave this kind of stuff alone. When I see someone in trouble I just… have to help them.

…I wish… I wish I met someone like you a long time ago.

…Hey, look, if I’m… if I’m doing more harm than good by sticking around, then I’ll–

…You’re really gonna make me spell it out, huh?

…No, it’s okay. I get the picture… I’m just sorry I couldn’t–

_*Yusha moves in close to Fai.*_

Y-Yusha?

???

* _Fai stares in confusion until Yusha gently presses her lips against hers.*_

_!!!_

_*After a few seconds that to them feels like minutes, Yusha pulls back.*_

…You don’t have to leave.

I-I won’t…

G-Good then…

…Y-You’re, um…

Blushing…

You d-don’t have to point that out…

It’s cute…

…

S-Sorry, I–

Do you really think so?

Huh? Er… y-yeah…

…Fai, I–

U-Um…

…

S-Sorry, it’s just… this is the lobby, and I’m trying to work and, well…

O-Oh…

…Do you want to go to my room?

H-Huh!?

I-I mean we don’t have to! Just–

N-No it’s fine!

O-Okay then…

_*The two leave.*_

…Also how long are you going to keep hiding under my desk?

…Just let me brood here.

Um… okay?

#### Outskirts of Armoroad

…

Saki, you should be resting.

_*Saki emerges from the forest using a pair of crutches to walk.*_

I wanted to make sure you were okay.

…Do you think I am weak, Saki?

That’s not what I meant.

…I wouldn’t blame you. I allowed my fears to consume me, and you were hurt as a result.

…It’s okay to need help, Master.

…

And you still saved me in the end.

…That creature was not my father. It was just a bundle of rage masquerading as him.

I know.

You really still intend to follow me?

I do.

I may fail you again.

You’ve never failed me. Friends are supposed to help each other. There’s no weakness in that.

…Friends?

Er… s-sorry, was that too–?

No, I… just have never truly had one before…

Master, I’m pretty sure everyone in the guild considers you their friend as well.

…I see. Thank you, Saki. This is…

I will reflect on your words.

…Do you want me to stay?

I think… I need time to gather my thoughts. If that is acceptable to you.

Okay… just get back to the Deep City before it gets too late.

Very well.

…Thank you, my friend.

#### Armoroad

_*Saki begins making her way back on her crutches.*_

You.

AH!

S-Sorry…

Oh, h-hey…

…

Here.

_*He tosses her a bottle.*_

_*Saki catches it.*_

…A salve?

It’s specially made. Put it on that cut before bed, and it should heal right up.

But… aren’t we enemies?

I’m actually leaving Armoroad.

Oh… Why though?

High Prince Vishal was fairly pissed at me for leaving the fight, for one thing. For another… I went to check out the final stratum and…

…Judging from the climate, I don’t think I’ll find what I’m looking for there.

O-Oh… um… is what you’re looking for related to that person you said you were fighting to help?

_*Quinton nods.*_

Ah… well… sorry you didn’t find what you needed.

Um… th-thank you for the medicine!

Don’t thank me, I’m the one who cut you, remember.

Oh, right…

…Be careful, okay? The other members of Mako, the three that remain, they aren’t messing around.

I know.

Take care of yourself.

Y-You too.

…I hope that you’re able to help that someone else you’re fighting for.

…Me too.

#### Armoroad, Western Dock

Well, guess I should figure out when the next ship to Midgard gets here…

…

God, Teach is going to give me such a lecture…

Really? Sounds like it’ll be a pain.

Yeah, tell me about–

_*Quinton blinks, then slowly turns towards the new voice.*_

__ _*Autumn stares back at him, projecting a menacing aura.*_

H-Hey, Teach, I was… uh… I was just–

_*Autumn grabs him by the ear.*_

H-Hey! Ow ow ow ow ow!!!

Honestly… making me search up and down half the high seas looking for your dumb ass…

I-I didn’t ask you to come looking! I was–!

You left completely on your own to go exploring one of the fucking _World Trees!_

I’ve done it before!

Yeah, and look at how well _that_ turned out!

…

…

Sorry. That was…

…

* _Sigh*_ Look, we’ll figure something out, just…

Be patient okay?

…She doesn’t have a lot of time left.

And did coming here do anything to help her?

…

I get how you feel but…

Being reckless is…

Is how I got in this mess in the first place?

I wasn’t going to say that.

You were, but then you stopped yourself…

…C’mon. We’ll figure something out. Okay?

…Okay.

Good. Now, let’s get heading back. The Professor was worried about you.

_*Autumn lights a cigarette as she looks at the schedule for outgoing ships._ _*_

You know, you really shouldn’t–

_*Autumn shoots Quinton a look.*_

N-Nevermind… f-forget I said anything…

# End of Stratum 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed! This stratum was fun to write, and I enjoyed being able to play around with the branching paths of this game! Sorry again for the longer than usual delay between updates. I'm hoping I can get Stratum 5 out by the end of March, but depending on how school treats me it may take a bit longer. Either way, I hope to see you all there!


End file.
